Draco Malfoy and The End of Days
by HiBob
Summary: Whatever we expect, it is never what will happen.
1. Prologue

Chaos theory states that a butterfly flapping its wings in China can cause it to rain in Central Park. It is therefore possible that, in some parallel universe, JK Rowling is the author of

**Draco Malfoy and The End of Days**

An alterative history of events by HiBob

Disclaimer: The author does not, knowingly own any of the rights to the Harry Potter series of novels by JK Rowling. Nor does he expect to discover any such rights.

That out of the way, this is the sixth and last in the series of stories about Draco Malfoy as the Boy-Who-Lived. In retrospect, I should have made Draco's discover of his inheritance into a separate story, but there you are.

As an aside, I should have added to the prologue of the last Malcolm/Hogwarts story a short interlude where Malcolm and his family go to Surrey to meet their English cousin. They knock on the door of Number 4,Privet Drive. Harry answers the door, then lets them in while cheerfully calling for his Uncle Vernon. That didn't happen either.

I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think.

**Prologue**

It was a somber group that met that night at Sirius Black's house. The summer holiday had barely begun. Events, however, could not keep this meeting from taking place. If anything, events forced it to take place this soon.

Albus Dumbledore, with a nod from Sirius, asked if anyone was unaware of why this meeting was called. He asked permission to take care of school business first. Turning to Claire Potter, he asked if she would accept the position of Transfiguration Professor for the upcoming year. Tearfully, she turned to James. Then she said she would be happy to accept.

"You were her brightest pupil," James assured her.

Albus turned to look at all the familiar faces. The Weasleys, all gathered into one corner. There were four of them, Percy having joined the group. By them, sitting next to Charlie and his fiancé, sat Angus McFusty with his niece, Aideen. The old man had to smile. The young girl was deaf yet turned it into a powerful asset. She had taken a position recently at a new joke shop that opened in Diagon Alley. Her meals were always in public. And her lipreading ability had already thwarted the casting of two silencing spells.

Sirius sat with Evelyn Brown, the Muggle Studies Professor. A muggle, herself, she managed to break through the barriers of prejudice of not a few Slytherins, thanks to her extracurricular classes in martial arts. The most striking result was the young man sitting in front of her, Adrian Pucey, who was in a quiet conversation with Remus Lupin. It was a small coup that he was here. Severus had vouched for him and the young man had even offered to let Albus give him veritaserum.

The Longbottoms were there as well. A dozen others were also in attendance. This was the strongest the order had been since the start of the last war.

"Arthur?" Albus asked. "Please tell us you can shed some light on what happened today."

"I was there," Arthur said as he stood up. Molly was holding on to his hand. "Too far away to do anything but close enough to see what happened. I heard Minerva shout. I turned in time to see the killing curse strike her. I know Draco Malfoy said something to Rozier, but I couldn't hear exactly what he said. I was told later, by a closer witness, that he said, 'I am the Dragon'. Then Draco Malfoy screamed." Arthur's shudder was obvious. "He disappeared while I turned my attention to putting out the fire of the shop that was behind where Rozier had been standing."

"And Draco?"

Arthur looked down at his youngest son present. "Percy happened to be at the Ministry when Draco appeared there. It seems he went to turn himself in."

Percy Weasley stood up. Albus noticed his pride warring with his nervousness. Neither was giving way. Necessity took over and he began to relate what happened.

It seemed that Draco apparated directly to the Ministry, appearing in the public area. He immediately demanded, loudly, to know where the Aurors' offices were. Percy, returning from lunch, was close enough to hear him. He walked at once and offered his services. He also asked why, admitting that he was stunned into silence. Draco Malfoy said he had executed the man who murdered Professor McGonagall. Others heard, as well. He never had a chance to escort Draco Malfoy because, less than a minute later, the Aurors had all come to them.

Percy's pride won the day. Not when he admitted that he decided to follow them as though he was part of the group. When Albus made it a point to say that the idea was 'pure inspiration'. Percy did admit that luck played a part. In the confusion of the moment, no one thought to question the presence of a junior clerk from a different department. "From the few remarks made to me, I believe the reason was because I was a Weasley. At least one Auror assumed I was there at my father's behest."

Albus noted the irony. For all the Aurors in the Order, the only member present was the assistant to the Deputy Minister of Sports and Games. And what Percy was telling them was another enigma. Draco demanded that he be arrested at once. If they tried to arrest him later he would assume it was an assault. Percy admitted that the originally phrasing was more colourful and extensive.

Albus understood that it was exactly the one thing to do if you wanted to confuse people. It was an innate ability that Draco Malfoy had. Being Headmaster, though, he had five years to watch the boy. He knew why Draco went to the Aurors. To be fair, Albus had no true idea of what Draco's long term plans were. What he did know was that Draco went directly to the Aurors because he had changed those plans.

"We're back to Square One," Sirius muttered loudly. Albus chuckled. It seemed that someone else also understood Draco Malfoy. Sirius proved the point by adding, "About Draco, I mean. This cancels everything we know about him."

Albus casually glanced at Arthur Weasley. The man had his perpetual troubled look and ready smile. He had watched an old friend die this morning. His words earlier were without emotion. He looked ready to do anything.

Albus almost missed it. Molly was still holding his hand. Holding him in place. She had the same look. Everyone else had looks of anger or sadness. Not these two. Having raised seven children, they learned the hard way to keep their emotions in check, regardless of what happened. He remembered a Howler and mentally added 'except for family'.

"Is he going to become suicidal, again?" James Potter asked. He was annoyed.

Evelyn Brown answered with a touch of anger. "He was never suicidal. The proper word is sacrificial. He used to think he had to die in order for us to win."

"She's right, James," Sirius added. "It took us months to get him to admit that he could survive."

"And now what?" James asked.

"Would you like my educated guess? I think he's change his attitude." Evelyn Brown smiled at the man. "It's now on the order of: You Can Take Merlin's Beard And Shove It Up Your . . ."

"PLEASE!" Claire Potter understood that Evelyn, to understate matters, was not in a good mood.

"Are we discussing Draco Malfoy?" Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, newly arrived.

After greeting the Potions Professor, Albus explained that they were discussing Draco's change of attitude. The boy went to the Aurors after leaving Diagon Alley. Severus smiled. He said to let him know when they were done. He would then explain what happened when Draco visited the Dark Lord.

Silence ruled. It was broken by Rita Skeeter.

"If I could publish any of this, I'd own the Daily Prophet."

Severus understood. Surprise was on everyone's face. That included, briefly, Albus Dumbledore.

"I think we should finish the current discussion, first," Albus insisted. "Percy?"

Percy nodded. He repeated that he followed the Aurors as they led Draco from the public area of the Ministry. When he heard Severus gasp, he repeated that Draco went there after killing Rozier.

In the end, Percy was standing in the corner while Draco stood before Rufus Scrimgeour. A half dozen Aurors were scattered throughout the room. At least four were holding their wands although none were pointed at Draco.

"He told them that he killed Rozier. He described the events and refused to make any explanations for his actions. When Scrimgeour pointed out that he killed a murderer, Draco noted that he also burnt most of the Most Potable Potions shop as well. Had he been facing the other way it would have been the Quidditch shop."

Percy mentioned the arrival of another Auror. This one had come from Diagon Alley. While everyone listened, the man related the events as described by witnesses. At least three had heard Rozier call Draco's name upon arrival. The man's wand was drawn. And pointed at Draco. Then McGonagall called Draco's name as a warning. That was when Rozier turned and shouted the killing curse before the Professor could react. When Scrimgeour asked, the Auror acknowledged that Draco appeared to be Rozier's target.

"Scrimgeour conferred with a pair of senior Aurors for a few minutes, then told Draco it was self defense. He also told Draco to get out and that if he ever returned to the Ministry he'd be shipped straight to Azkaban."

Percy followed Draco out the door and escorted him back to the public area. After the boy apparated, he tried to contact his father. He then contacted his mother. This meeting was the result.

"And Draco apparated," Severus told everyone, "directly to Malfoy Manor. We could all hear him shouting for 'that snakelike bastard'. As we stepped out, the Dark Lord reached for his wand. He raised it at Draco but the boy was already shouting the prophecy. When he reached the part about marking him as an equal, Draco revealed his scar. He added a 'thank you very much'."

Severus continued. Voldemort seemed amused. He added casually that they should duel. Draco refused. It was not the proper time.

"The Dark Lord laughed. He asked when the proper time would be. Draco answered, in a cavalier voice, 'once you've won. Whoever wins the duel will be in charge. I don't want to be in charge of a war. And you don't want to risk being weakened before you know you'll succeed'."

Professor Snape glanced around the room. "Both of them laughed. The Dark Lord said it was a very good idea. Draco bowed then to his 'Master'. Severus looked at Dumbledore. "There was more to the scene. A discussion of the course of events, when the final battle could be expected, how well things were going at the Ministry. Then Draco, almost as an aside, announced that he killed Rozier, that the man was a spy (thanks to veritaserum) and, for some reason, blamed it on a short blond boy. 'Oh, he did kill McGonagall first,' Draco concluded, 'I don't know if that was a good thing.' Draco went on to explain that he didn't know who they'd replace her with. He would hate to have an incompetent teacher."

Several eyes turned to Claire Potter with wry amusement.

"Do you know where he went?" Albus asked.

"He's still there. He was invited to dinner tonight and, in the meantime, Narcissa Nott and her son are giving him a tour of the estate."

Sirius Black snorted, disturbing the quiet that followed Snape's last word. "I don't know what he's planning but that was bloody brilliant." All eyes were on him. "Don't you see? Draco doesn't have to worry about us trying to do anything to him. And he doesn't have to worry about them."

Claire Potter's tone was more subdued. She turned to her husband. "James, do you remember? I said it, just last year. He's the harbinger. He isn't blocking us. He's protecting us. He's blocking him from reaching us until we were ready. And now he has stepped aside."

James sighed. "And now there's war."

"Are we ready? For the war?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"No," Kingsley Shacklebolt answered.

"Neither is the Dark Lord," Severus Snape added.

"Draco is," Evelyn Brown commented.

* * *

"I'm becoming very good at all this," Draco muttered.

Theodore Nott tried to smirk. "I assume you're not talking about the albino peacocks." He added softly. "I know how you feel. He murdered McGonagall You did the right thing."

"Your mother said the same thing about Simon. Dumbledore said the same thing about Quirrell. Kreacher said the same thing about Crouch."

Theo looked surprised, even more so when Draco added casually that the last part was still a secret. He asked how secret. He swallowed hard when Draco told him the total number of wizards and witches was now three.

"It's a test, to see if I can keep a secret," Theo said. He added, with a touch of pride and confidence. "You placed your trust in me. I will never betray that trust by revealing your secrets."

"I also have a favour to ask. I'm sorry but it's only a small one."

"Oh?" He was now suspicious.


	2. Something To Do

A/N: I had the day off and nothing I had to do. Since I've finished proofing the chapter (and probably missed several mistakes) I decided to post it. Good reading.

**Something To Do**

It wasn't planned. None of it. Draco couldn't have conceived of such a thing, But it did happen.

He was walking down a street. Any street. It didn't matter. His only concern was about where he didn't want to be. He carried his backpack with enough clothes to last three days without washing. He carried his guitar case. And he was walking. London was large enough that he didn't need to worry about running into anyone he knew.

At this point, sometime after ten at night, he was passing an eatery. One of those small places with booths and beer and a menu that didn't fill a sheet of paper. An older man, perhaps forty, was telling a younger man, about twenty-five, that he was a competent cook but an incompetent thief. The younger man yelled a few choice words as he walked away, then walked faster when he heard a police siren, just in case the siren was for him.

"What?" the man asked when he saw Draco looking at him.

"Lookin for work. `ave some experience." He wasn't. On the other hand, it was something to do other than wander around.

"You're too . . . young," the man said, eying the claw on Draco's hand.

"I was manumitted. I'm legal to work." He sat down the guitar case and reached into his shirt pocket for the papers.

The man hesitated. He looked at his watch before taking the papers. He read them and handed them back. He hesitated again. "It's the night shift." When Draco nodded, he waved the boy inside.

There were a dozen booths, six to a side with a wide aisle. A young girl, seventeen or eighteen, was standing near the front, by the counter. The apron made it obvious she was the waitress. The customers at two tables idly watched as Draco walked past them. The waitress looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Matty?"

"He's legal, Cassy. And I don't want to work sixteen hours for the next week."

The waitress nodded.

Draco was shown the grill and the fryer. When he was shown the menu he was asked if he could do everything.

"How much business you get at night?"

"A rush at eleven, when the evening crowd gets off. Another near two when the night crews come in. They're both mostly takeout. Stragglers throughout the night. Watch out for the drunks when the taverns close."

"Be honest," Draco said, "might prep too much or to little until I know the routine."

The man smiled. "Don't worry about that. Anything extra will keep until the lunch crowd."

They talked for a bit. Partly because the first rush hadn't started yet. Mostly for the man to get a sense of the boy.

"I pride myself on being a good judge of character, but then, I've just fired someone I thought was a good man."

He watched with appreciation as Draco looked through all the cabinets and checked the storeroom and freezer. Someone who did that was a conscientious worker. He pulled out the necessary paperwork, saying to leave it on his desk in the back. And smiled when he told Draco how much the pay was. To be truthful, he smiled when Draco told him it sounded great. After two hours, when the early rush was nearly over, He gave his final approval and went home to get some rest. The boy was young but he knew his way around a grill.

It was after three, when Cassy said her first words that were not food orders. The last of the late lunch crowd had left and the place was empty of customers.

"What's with you? Runaway? Get thrown out?"

Draco smirked. "Me parents died. Judge t'ought the relatives were . . . He t'ought I'd be better off on me own."

She smiled. "You're Cockney, then."

"Grimauld Square."

"Don't know it."

"Whot about you?"

Cassy laughed. "Moved out at sixteen. Mum didn't even notice. Dad went ballistic once he sobered up and found me gone." She frowned at a memory. " So, Cockney, where you living?"

Draco paused. "Don't know. I'll find a place."

"Better be quick. Matty needs an address for those forms."

"Din't t'ink about that."

Cassy was staring at him. "You're what? Fourteen?"

Draco honored her with another smirk. "Sixteen, end of the month."

A smile. "This your first job."

"Naw, worked in this pub in the midlands. Decided I liked London better. Came back `ere."

A customer walked in and sat down. Cassy took his order and gave it to Draco then went to get the man an orange soda. When the man left and the table was cleaned, Cassy walked up to the counter.

"Got a place for tonight, um, today?"

"I'll find something."

"Got a couch." She held up a finger. "You don't touch the food." She sighed. "Done the forms yet?"

"`bout to."

"I'll give you my address to put down. You can change it when you get your own place."

Draco started to say something, then paused. "T'anks." Inwardly, he was happy. His immediate problem was solved. No need to hunt for a hotel. And he could find a place in the afternoon. After all, money wasn't a problem.

After that, it was prep work for the breakfast crowd. Cassy showed Draco where to stock everything, what to do with the leftover fried chicken and fish, and how to finish his shift.

It was almost seven in the morning when they left the eatery. Cassy led the way to her flat, some three blocks away. She told Draco they didn't have any vacancies, maybe at the beginning of the month. He told her he'd find something not too far away.

She laughed at him.

* * *

It was near three when Draco awoke. The couch was comfortable enough but he still felt stiff for a few minutes. He showered and dressed to find a sandwich and a glass of milk. Cassy said it was his breakfast. Then she went for her own shower.

Draco looked around as he ate. The couch took up one wall. The dining room ( table and three chairs) took up the other. An old, frayed, oval rug covered most of the floor. Next to the door, in the middle of the third wall, was a short bookcase of three shelves. A small portable television sat on top, books on the top shelf, flotsam on the other two. Behind the chair he was sitting was the kitchen. Three feet of floor, three feet of stove, fridge and sink. And a hallway to the bathroom and bedroom. Draco smirked to himself. The entire flat would fit easily into Sirius' den.

Draco waited until Cassy came out dressed for the day. She looked at him with a grin.

"You're not wearing yesterdays clothes?"

"Naw, Changed. All me clothes look like this."

Cassy nodded her head and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Draco knew what she saw when she looked in. Two pairs of jeans, one the worse for wear. Three identical shirts. When she looked up, he told her they had a sale. He stocked up.

"Mind if I leave me stuff `ere while I find a place?"

"That quickly?"

"Ain't broke."

She paused. "Yeah. And if you don't find something, you can stay again tonight." A sly smile. "You'll have to buy my dinner."

"`s not a problem."

Yeah.

Draco thought it would be easy. Go to an agent. Tell them money wasn't a problem. Rent anything. Three agents gave him the same story. It didn't work that way. One did offer a temporary rental only it was a few miles away. Draco turned it down. He would have been closer going back to Grimauld Square. And that was on the other side of London.

When he met up with Cassy, it had just gone nine in the evening. He asked where she wanted to eat.

* * *

It was Tuesday. They both had the day off. It was their second Tuesday. Draco was getting used to the couch. Cassy was getting used to Draco. They worked out a deal. Draco helps on the food, he gets to stay, she gets to save some money. Cassy said they should celebrate. Draco had found his own place. Once September came.

It was Cassy's choice, so they headed to Knightbridge, to the Science Museum. It was her favorite and she finally had someone young enough to share it with. For Draco, it was a wonder. He stared at everything. He recognized the feeling. It was the same one he had the first time he saw a painting move in the Leaky Cauldron. He never knew there was such a place.

Cassy was laughing. "You're acting like you're ten, not fifteen."

Draco couldn't help but smile as he gazed at a boat. It was only a boat but it was surrounded by myriad other things. "Never been in one of these."

Disbelief. "Never been in a museum?" She grabbed his hand. "I know the place to start."

Draco found himself sitting in a theatre surrounded mostly by children to watch a science show. The boy next to him stared at Draco's claw and nudged his friend. Draco couldn't resist. He tensed his arm muscles so that his claws snapped a couple of times. The boys gave him a grin of thanks as their teacher told them to stop bothering the young man.

Someone said through the speakers that the show would start in ten minutes. Cassy commented that the theatre was already half full.

"Ten minutes?" the boy next to Draco moaned. "That's going to take forever."

"Yeah," his friend agreed, almost angry at the wait. "I want the explosion and the flames and all those other things."

"I like fire," Draco commented to Cassy as they both tried not to laugh at the two boys.

"What, you a pyro?" the friend said as a joke. He then ignored his teacher saying, " Daniel."

"Ain't no pyro. I'm a dragon."

As the two boys laughed, Cassy helped them along by saying, with a mock frown, "His name's Draco. It's Latin for dragon."

"See."

"Don't look like a dragon," not-Daniel said as Daniel smirked.

"I'm adopted," Draco said smugly.

"Are not," said the boy now being called Randall by his teacher.

"Your teachers getting angry," Cassy noted.

"Naw, she's just worried," Randall explained.

"Worried we'll do something stupid," Daniel added.

"Again," both boys said together.

"So," Daniel chirped, "Your Mum's a dragon. You talk much." He waved to the ceiling. "Hi, Mum, happy to see you. Please don't eat me."

Draco laughed. "Dragons don't talk. And they wouldn't understand you, either. You could say anything to me Mum and all she would do is look at you while she decided if you would spoil her dinner."

"Got any brothers or sisters?" Randall asked with a wide grin.

"One of each."

"What're their names?"

Draco paused. "They're dragons. They don't have names. They're brother and sister."

"You're a dragon and you have a name." Randall was enjoying the conversation.

"Yeah, an' me name's DRAGON."

"BOYS," the teacher said.

"They're no trouble, Miss," Cassy called over. The teacher nodded and turned her attention elsewhere.

The two boys frowned at the teacher. When they turned back, Daniel asked what it was like when Draco's mum yelled at him.

"Dragons don't yell. And when Mum's mad at me, I feel it."

"Like she's touching you, or something?"

"Naw, like . . . your mum's ever tell you they're disappointed in you." Both boys nodded. Their smirks were back. "Well, Dragons feel the emotions of other dragons. I actually feel how disappointed she is with me."

"That's awful," Randall provided.

"It's worse. If you're scheming or anything, your mum will know it once." Draco was smirking, "When I have a chance to visit and I'm happy to see her and she's happy to see me," he sighed, "It's the best feeling in the world."

The lights began to lower and Randall hit his arm. "Cool story."

Draco watched the show. The explosions and flames were great to watch, and the science behind them was easy to understand and fun to learn.

After that, it was wander around and try this or that hands-on exhibit. Cassy had him put his hand on a Van de Graaff generator as she turned the crank. Draco wasn't the only one laughing as his hair began standing straight up. He did get a shock, two shocks, one of surprise, as electricity jumped to his clawed hook when he held it to close. This escapade was followed by another show, in a different theatre. Draco and Cassy watched a film about seeing the museum from a cockroach's point of view. Cassy said she didn't care about the film. She was still going to step on any she saw.

As they left the museum, night was beginning to fall. Draco grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. He said he had a wonderful time.

Cassy pulled her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry," came the confused response.

"I don't like being touched."

"Duly noted," Draco said with a cheer he didn't feel. He said it the right way, however. Cassy smiled at his light attitude and the matter was dismissed. Not that Draco didn't think about it. He felt some relief. It wasn't that HE touched her. It was about being touched. She was a coworker and she was almost a friend. At least in his mind she was. He didn't want to lose that. And he didn't. The following Tuesday, as they left for the museum again, she deliberately gave his hand a squeeze and said he was a good friend.


	3. It's Complicated

A/N: I'd like to thank Asj Johnson for the reviews. I have made corrections. The line, "Draco bowed then asked his 'Master'," has been corrected. It now reads, "Draco bowed then to his 'Master'." Thank you for catching that.

I did correct the spelling and punctuation in the second chapter as well. Also, to help clarify (I hope) why Draco was wandering around I added al line that he was mostly concerned about where he didn't want to be.

I am reminded of a comment I made a while back when someone said I was perfect. I told them I was so perfect that I deliberately made mistakes so people wouldn't think I was lording it over them. I wish that was true. Then I wouldn't have to hunt for the errors whenever anyone mentioned them. Such is life.

**It's Complicated**

It was now Saturday. The weekend was the easiest time to work. Minimal work crews meant a smaller night rush. The only problem that Draco noticed was that a number of people came in because they had not thought to get anything to eat before they started drinking. He smiled to himself that it mostly meant Fish and Chips with cups of coffee or tea.

This was his third Saturday, and the first one with, using Cassy's term, teenage rowdies. Mostly, they were loud, slightly drunk and rude. Cassy warned Draco to act casual but to be ready. Slightly drunk was worse that clearly drunk and these ones also looked underage. When Draco asked how they were even served, Cassy told him that she would show him. If they ever had a weekend night free.

Cassy took the order as Draco prepared some bacon. The night crowd liked some with their cheeseburgers. He was laying the strips in the frying pan that was on the burner. Cassy yelled that they should get their hands off.

Draco turned around. One of the rowdies was standing up and blocking her path, telling her that everything was fine. Two others were laughing as the fourth member of the group went to grab her from behind. (To find out where, remove the word 'from' from the previous sentence.)

"OY," Draco shouted from the counter.

"Oooh, little brother to the rescue," the first said. Cassy squealed as she felt the fourth boy touch her. The first one grabbed her hand to keep her from slapping anyone. One of the other two slipped off his seat from laughing too hard. The only other customer, an older man on his break, was watching carefully. And reaching for his cell phone.

Draco was prepared for anything. Even ignoring the fact that he didn't have his wand with him yet still shouting a few curses. His attention was on the first boy, at least a head taller than he was and no more than two years older. He brandished his hook as he came from behind the counter.

"Let her go. Now."

The first boy quickly glanced around. His attitude changed when he saw the man with the cell phone in his hand. He let Cassy go at once and raised his own hands as he took a step backward.

"Only having a go, mate. No harm done."

Draco glared. Not that any of them were impressed. He looked at each of them in turn, trying to decide what to do and trying not to let his indecision show. He stopped at the fourth boy. The boy was barely his age. He had a nose that looked like it had been broken a couple of times. And he looked familiar. Draco remembered.

"MIKEY," he said with sarcastic joy. "YOU'RE MENTAL MIKEY."

"What?" This came from the first boy. Mikey was too stunned to react. "You know him?"

"Yeah." Draco sounded happy like he was talking about an old friend. "We went to school together. I'm the one who broke his nose. Twice." He was proud that he remembered to use his fancy voice. "Had a real hand back then."

One of the other two, the one who hadn't fallen, snorted.

"Think that's funny? That I lost my hand." He leaned forward with a mock whisper. "You should see the face of the bloke who did this. You'd shite yourself. He's happy to still be walking around."

There was a pause. None of the four knew how to take this intruder. And two of them thought he was bluffing them. So Draco turned to his old friend.

"Don' fight the same no more, Mikey. Last one, I forgot me claw. `e's got a scar all down `is cheek. Ya want one?" Draco smiled. He dropped his fancy voice at the right time. Mikey was scared. And his friends knew it.

Draco straightened up. "Door's that way. I have to get back to work."

"I came here for something to eat," said the one who had snorted earlier. "I'm not leaving until I get my order." He grinned. He grinned the only way someone can when they've drunk enough to believe they can get away with anything.

"GOT SOME CRISP BACON, FRESH UP," Cassy shouted. Everyone turned to her, no more than six feet away. Her hand was in a potholder glove so she could hold the frying pan. The grease could be heard sizzling.

The grin faded the only way it could when its owner knew he should take option two in the fight or flight response. The four left, muttering what jerks Draco and Cassy were and that the place was a dump.

The older man put his cell phone away and smiled at Draco. He went back to eating his chips. Draco turned around and grabbed the frying pan with his clawed hook, taking it back to the stove.

"You went to school with them?" Cassy asked as she walked back to the counter. She grabbed it for dear life as she realized what almost had happened.

"Only Mikey, I t'ink. `til I got t'rown out."

Cassy gave a nervous laugh. "For breaking his nose the second time?"

"Naw, `cause I wun't stop kickin' `im after `e fell down."

She reached across the counter and grabbed his arm. "Thank you. For being here."

Draco put his hand on top of hers for reassurance. "You're welcome."

* * *

Cassy was fine for the rest of the night. On the walk home she walked on his left side so she could hold his hand. Draco didn't complain. Not too long ago, she wouldn't let him touch her. Now, she was looking for contact. It felt good that she trusted him.

They arrived at the flat and the situation became interesting. Cassy asked him if he would like some wine. She had saved a bottle for a special occasion. Would he like something to eat? Could she do anything for him? She was holding his hand again. She had a wistful smile.

"Whot's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she said defensively. "What do you think is wrong?"

"You just seem . . . friendly."

"And that's wrong?"

"Unexpected."

Cassy paused. She was thinking. Her smile was fading. She started to say something. She started to say something again. She bit her lower lip. The smile came back. Shyly this time. She kissed him. On the lips.

"I met an honourable man."

"Uh, yeah." We're all honourable men, thought Draco.

Cassy laughed. "You don't understand."

Now Draco paused. "I think I do." He wasn't smiling. "Something happened to make you hate men." He knew from her look that he was right. That was why she did not like to be touched.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cassy spoke with fear and anger.

Draco didn't care. He knew what to say. All he had to do was repeat what Janice said to him.

"You don't have to tell me, Cassy. IT was bad. IT is always bad." He held her hand strongly. "IT happened to you." He paused. He did and didn't want to say the next line. "IT happened to me. What IT was doesn't matter."

"We're not the same Draco."

"No, we're not." Draco made sure she was looking at him as he raised his hooked claw to his forehead to push back his hair, revealing the lighting bolt that was there. "The difference between you and me, Cassy, is that I wear my scars on the outside."

* * *

It was early afternoon. Draco awoke in a strange place. He half smiled, half frowned, when he remembered he was in the bedroom. He remembered Cassy crying in his arms. He tried rubbing her back. It seemed to help. Her crying slowed. It stopped. Cassy kissed his neck. Draco became nervous. Cassy laughed. Other things happened. And now he was lying in bed listening to the water being turned off in the shower. He became nervous again.

Cassy walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She smiled at Draco. He felt better seeing that she was nervous as well. After a couple of false starts she said she wanted to thank him.

"I know you were trying to be nice when . . . we . . . you know." She laughed at her own embarrassment.

Draco snorted as well. Then he did something stupid. He told her the truth. "Cassy, I wasn't trying to be nice. I did it because I'm fifteen. Well, almost sixteen." He looked at her bemused smile.

"And you thought it would be fun?"

"Din't t'ink. I didn't think at all. Not much. After a bit."

"I like the way you lose your fancy voice when you're nervous, Cockney. You didn't use it at all last night." She was giving him that smile again. The one she gave him before showing him the bedroom.

"Look. I was a late starter. I never 'ad to control meself or nuffin like that before. Okay?"

Cassy now had a twinkle in her eye. And a hand on her towel.

* * *

I'm fifteen, Draco thought to himself as he took his shower. He woke up with plenty of time and now he was in danger of being late for work. And he was berating himself for being fifteen and stupid. He also hated the conversation they had afterwards. Cassy needed him to know. About her father. About what he did. The need, the compulsion, to experience that as something other than an act of hate.

She had a few compulsions. Always locking the door to the room she was in, even if no one else was in the flat. Not letting people touch her. She laughed as she said she didn't have to worry about that one anymore. She glanced at the bedroom door, wide open, and said she may be rid of another one.

"And the museum?" Draco asked. "Do you have to go there?"

"I feel safe, there." She smiled as her eyes seemed to look elsewhere. "Mum and Dad were fighting that morning. Dad went out. We both knew he'd come back drunk. So, Mum made me lunch then told me to grab my coat.

"It was a great treat, Draco. Going out meant that no one would be yelling. She chose the Science museum because it was free. And warm." A laugh as she remembered something about the museum. "It was wonderful. And I could go wherever I wanted."

Her eyes were back in focus. "It was dark when we came home. Being January, that was no surprise. Dad was waiting for us. He was drunk. That was no surprise either. I was cringing in the corner as he hit my mother until she ran out of the house in fear of her life. He turned to me with a funny smile and said it looked like he needed a new woman in the house."

Cassy's eyes were tearing. "I was only nine. He told me I had to learn. And if I told anyone . . ." She sniffed. "Mum didn't care. He stopped hitting her so she always turned her head. When I was hurt, she'd help me. Never a mean word. Or a kind one either. Like she was only going through the motions . . . I became very good at keeping secrets."

Draco couldn't help himself. "I'll kill 'im for you. If you want?"

"You'll kill him?" She was giggling. It became mild surprise. "You would." She made Draco nervous as she gave him a look that was exactly like the ones Janice always gave Mick. Then she shrugged her shoulders as she sat up. She was going to take another quick shower. She grabbed her towel and started for the bath. She turned back at the door.

"He's dead by the way. About a year, now." She smiled as Draco sat up to listen. "Yeah. He was convinced I was whoring in some bar so he went to every one he could find. Picked a fight with three guys. Killed one. One of the others hit him. He fell. Hit his head hard enough to break bone."

She told him the rest of the story later as they walked to work. There wasn't much to say. She went to confront the man. The official story was the two had a fight. One was killed and the other died in a fall. The killed man had a bullet in his back. The man admitted that he hit her father before he could fire the pistol again.

"You know what I did, Cockney? I pulled my money out of my pocket and called over the bartender. Slapped down a twenty pound note and said, 'the drinks are on me until that runs out'. And I left without ever looking back."

* * *

It had just gone four on what was now Monday. There was no one around. Cassy was helping Draco with the set up for Monday breakfast. Plenty of bacon and sausages. Eggs and bread all stocked and waiting. Plates and plasticware and the ever necessary sundries. They were almost done with everything. Cassy asked her question.

"What about you, Cockney?"

"What about me?"

"I need to know. Do you want to stay? Now that things are . . . complicated."

"Ain't complicated." Draco put away the last of the prepared bacon and turned around.

"I'd like to stay," Draco said as he smiled. Cassy was laughing at his smile. "For other reasons, too."

"Them other reasons are more important."

Draco looked in her eyes. She was right. Their situation was now complicated.

"Cassy, I can't stay forever." No smiles. No grins. Only a questioning look. "It's complicated."

"No. It's simple. You WANT to stay but you CAN'T stay."

"I have months."

"And what? Then you die?"

"Then I leave. I may die. The odds are good."

"I don't understand."

"Cassy, see my hand. And my scar. And that godawful tattoo. They're all gifts from a friend of mine. And soon. Before next summer at the latest. We're going to meet again. To take care of unfinished business."

Casey smirked. "That sounded like you meant it."

"I did," Draco insisted. "It's just that my life, my past, is . . . complicated."

"You have time to explain?"

"It'd take . . ."

"Months?"

Draco smiled. Suddenly he felt relaxed. As though a great weight had been lifted. Great events might be happening in the outer world but he no longer cared. He had someone who wanted to understand his life. To understand him. And the reason was simple. She didn't want to be hurt when he left.

"What would you like to know?"

Her answer was in the same tone as Hermione Granger's library voice. Hermione, however, never smiled like that. Except at Fred.

"Cockney, I want to know . . . everything."

Draco leaned forward like a conspirator. "First off, I'm filthy rich."

"Filthy rich?" came the snickered reply.

"Rumour has it that the Queen has more money than I do." He added casually, "It's only a rumour."

Cassy controlled her laughter. "Prove it."

"Tomorrow."


	4. Being Rich and Having Friends

A/N: My apologies to Dragonking. I'm posting on my days off. That usually means Sunday nights. On the other hand, I took today off to go to the dentist. (What fun!) Unless something happens, I should have a couple of chapters up before the week is over.

On a more trivial note, I was reading Uncle John' Bathroom Reader. I came across the wonderful quote by American statesman, William Jennings Bryan: _Do not compute the totality of your poultry population until all the manifestations of incubation have been entirely completed._

I hope everyone is enjoying the read.

**Being Rich And Having Friends**

Draco smiled as Cassy walked out of the bedroom. When she asked, he told her he had been up for a couple of hours. Making arrangements. As she went to shower, he told her he was going to make breakfast. He made sure everything was ready by the time she was dressed.

"An omelet?"

"It's still Monday. I have nothing to prove until tomorrow." He smiled slyly as he walked to the refrigerator. "To go with the omelet, I do have . . . orange juice."

Cassy laughed. She understood. They would spend the rest of the day doing their Monday chores. Laundry. Shopping. Cleaning the flat. Except that the phone rang. Draco watched as she took out her cell and flipped it open. He became curious when she asked Matty what the problem was. He became worried when she asked "What?" in a shocked voice. Then she asked if they could come down and talk about it. When she closed the cell, she looked up.

"We've been fired."

"Mikey," Draco said with certainty. He frowned at an unwanted thought. This time, he didn't have Givens around to solve the problem for him.

On the way to the eatery, Draco explained everything he knew about Mikey and what he thought happened. Mikey was a spoiled brat. Not quite a posh but from a 'respectable' family. They have a barrister who made house calls. "Bet ye `is pals an' `im 'greed on a story."

Cassy stopped him short of their destination. "Draco, could you repeat that in English?"

A surprised voice. "You called me Draco."

Cassy sighed in relief. "And you're using your 'fancy' voice again. What did you say?"

"I'd wager anything, he and his pals put together a story." He smiled. "Five quid I can guess what it is."

Cassy laughed out loud. "I don't believe you. I've been fired and you want to bet that you know the reason."

"Mikey's not that bright. It would have to be simple." He began to speak in a whiny voice. "We wanted something to eat and we walked in. This kook with a hook on one hand started harassing me for no reason. It was Malfoy, Mother, and he's worse than ever."

"Mother?"

"Do you think he would have said 'Mumsy'?"

"I'd hate to hear what he said about me."

"It would be rude and insulting, my guess is . . ."

"A whore?" Cassy guessed. "I was trying to do some business on the side?"

Draco tried not to smirk. "Only if his friends talked him into being less vulgar."

"That's about right," Matty said. He had walked up and they'd not noticed. He smiled politely. "I was curious why you suddenly stopped."

Draco hung his head. "Got caught up in what I was sayin'. Got too thick for 'er to understand."

Matty walked them back to the eatery. Mostly, he confirmed their story. The boy's father has friends. And Draco has a history, it seems. The reason for any lawsuit, he'd already guessed, was trumped up. But the publicity they promised could be very real. It would be bad for business and the truth didn't matter.

"They want confirmation within the hour," Matty told them, defeat in his voice.

"We resigned," Draco said as a thought came into his head.

"What?" two voices said.

"Yes," Draco said as the idea took form. "We won't have the time to continue working while we pursue legal charges of slander, defamation of character and, um, anything else I can think of."

Matty looked surprised. Happily surprised. "You're going to sue them?"

Draco was grinning. "We may need you as a witness. To repeat what you were told."

Now Matty was grinning. "It's better than that. I have it in writing."

"I'll call my solicitor first thing in the morning and have him take care of it."

The surprise was back. "You have a solicitor?"

"Draco's very wealthy, you know," Cassy added.

"Then why is he a cook?"

"Good question. Draco?"

Draco gave a sheepish grin and almost went to scratch his head with his claw. He did keep using his fancy voice. "My grandfather disowned my dad for marrying my mum. They died when I was one. When my grandfather died, well, I was his only remaining heir. It's only been a couple of months. I wanted to get used to the idea."

Matty congratulated him on his good fortune, then asked in curiosity how rich. Cassy told him the rumour about the Queen being richer. And added in a false whisper, "it's only a rumour."

"I know that I am a silent partner in a company that makes brooms," Draco admitted. "Don't really remember any of them other companies."

"Care to invest in a chain of eateries?" Matty asked as a joke.

Draco gave him an honest answer. "Mention it when my solicitor calls. He'll listen."

"Really?"

"He's always looking for good investments."

The man was stunned. He understood that Draco was serious. He barely said another coherent word as he gave them their final paychecks.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning. Cassy said they should look for work. Draco said it didn't matter. And he was going to prove it. He started by borrowing her phone. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a card. He dialed the number. He said his name. The receptionist put him on hold. He put it on speaker so Cassy could hear. She was a part of this.

"Mister Malfoy," a man's voice said a few seconds later.

"Sir, this is . . ." a voice said in the background.

"I have to take this call. Later." The speaker turned back to his phone and his voice became clearer. "Sorry, Sir. How may I help you?"

"Maybe we should call back, Draco?" Cassy asked. "When he's not busy."

"It's not that important," Draco said to the phone.

"I've already cleared my schedule. For the rest of the morning. Just in case."

Draco gave Cassy a 'see how important I am' smirk. She stuck her tongue out. Then they explained to the man exactly what happened with Mikey. With their jobs.

"And why were you a cook?" the voice asked, "If I'm not being rude."

He shrugged his shoulders. Cassy told him the man can't see a shrug. Draco repeated what he had told Matty. He was sure he heard the man nod his head.

"And what do you want done?"

"Don't know much 'ow t'ings work . . . (Enunciation, mouthed Cassy) . . . how things work . . ."

"What results do you wish for?" The voice said, rephrasing the question.

"I just want his parents to understand, totally and completely, that their son is a prat."

"It will be taken care of, Sir." A pause. "Am I correct that you wish this done without any vindictiveness?" Another pause. "Am I correct that this is not an act of revenge?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Cassy asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders again. "I already broke his nose twice when we were kids."

"Understood, Sir. And if I have your permission, I will personally inform the young man involved that should your paths ever cross again, you will break his nose a third time, then charge HIM with assault."

"I love you," Cassy shouted into the phone.

"We always try to keep the clients happy," the voice said with amusement. "Is that all, Mister Malfoy?"

"Yeah, um, one more thing, If you're busy next time, just tell me to call back or that you'll call me when you're free."

"It could be important."

"Right."

"Seriously, Sir."

"You do know that I'm fifteen?"

"Your birthday is in six . . . I will keep that in mind, Sir."

When the call ended, Cassy was laughing. "That was amazing. He was hanging on your every word."

Draco glanced at his pickle watch. "And we're running short of time. We should go."

"Where?"

Draco wouldn't tell her but he led her to the underground. When they exited, he led her toward the river.

"The Eye?" she asked.

"Best place to decide where to go next."

"There's already a line."

"We'll walk past it."

"We can't do that."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I can do anything."

They walked up the exit ramp as the people who were waiting looked on with curiosity. When they reached the front of the line, Draco announced himself. The man in charge commented on his excellent timing and said they would have the next car. The people in front of the line glared at him.

The next car emptied. A man in a chef's hat walked in with two helpers. A small table at standing height was set up and a small buffet set on it. They exited and the man in charge said he hoped they enjoy their time.

Cassy walked in, amazed at where she was. "A private car?" She looked at the table. "Is that why we didn't have time for breakfast?"

"Try one of these," Draco said as he handed her a small pastry wrapped in bacon. She put it in her mouth and made approving noises.

"It's filled with crab meat."

"Some have salmon, and some are lobster," he said as he waved a hand at the dozen or so pastries. "These," he pointed at the second tray with a dozen small danish, "are obvious. And these are the drinks." He took the cover off the third tray to show bottles of juice on a bed of ice. "I didn't know if you preferred orange apple or grape."

They did what every local did when they gained height. Tried to find all those places they knew. They could barely find the museum, but that was it. Once they reached the top, Cassy pointed out where she grew up. Draco showed her the general direction of Grimauld Place. Both spent time looking at the main sites. Big Ben. Saint Paul's. And the Thames as it wound through London.

Cassy was eating the last of the crab pastries when her phone rang. She swallowed faster than she wanted and answered.

"Yeah, Draco's here. Yeah , I'm Cassy. Yeah, we're at the top. Yeah, the view is great. Yeah, it's Tuesday. Well, I don't know what we're going to do. It's Draco's choice. WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET ME FIRED FOR THIS? LOOK, JACK, OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS YOU LITTLE CREEP . . ."

Draco grabbed the phone. He held his clawed hook up and tried to tell her everything was fine. He put the phone on speaker.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Draco," the ten-year-old voice said. He sounded worried. "It's okay. The limo should arrive by the time you're done. And then you can get married."

"You're getting married?" Cassy asked.

"Not that I know of." He looked at the phone. "Jack? Who am I getting married to?"

"Uh, uh, sorry, that was the wrong prophecy. You need to . . ." Jack's voice changed from worry to fear. "Oh, hi Ma'am. I was just talking to . . ."

"Mister Malfoy?" a new voice asked.

"Dean McCudgen?"

"Who's she?" Cassy asked.

"Long story."

"Mister Malfoy," McCudgen's voice said again. "I only want to apologize. Please ignore this disturbance."

Draco closed the phone and handed it back to Cassy. "Jack is quite the imp sometimes. He is only, um, eleven, I think." He thought it was a very good explanation.

"He had us fired, Draco. And he was a Yank. And now he's eleven?" She was letting Draco know that she didn't care for his explanation. "How did he do that? How could he do that? How could he even know about that?"

"Um," Draco said in his first attempt at an answer. He wished he could remember the word. He couldn't. Instead, he chose a word that was close in meaning, maybe. "Parapsychology." He smiled. She didn't. "Have you heard of it?"

"Mind reading? ESP? That garbage?"

"Jack can see the future. Parts of it."

Cassy gave him a look that spoke pure disbelief. "What parts?"

"Oh, lunch mostly. He can always predict when they have pizza for lunch at school."

"And getting us fired."

Draco shrugged. "My guess is that he saw us getting fired and, because he didn't warn us or anything, he feels responsible."

"Right."

Draco lost his temper. "I DON'T KNOW. `E'S A BLOODY KID LIVIN' IN BOSTON. I SWEAR ON ME LIFE I DUNNO WHAT `E WAS T'INKIN'."

The cage stopped and the door opened. Draco looked at the man holding the door. "Um, sorry." He then stepped backwards. Cassy had jumped into his arms and was hugging him, laughing as though her life depended on it. He swore he would never understand women.

* * *

"He can really see the future?" Cassy asked as they walked along the riverside path.

"Mostly things like pizza for lunch. He once predicted his sister, Abby, would see a cat sitting in a tree when she stepped out of the house."

He smiled when he heard her laughing. He paused by a bench beneath a tree. She did say she wanted to know everything about him.

"He's the reason I lost my hand." Before the thought could register, he added. "If it weren't for him, I would have lost my life." He smiled to reassure her. "I was rather glad to have a choice. That's what Jack is like."

"That is scary."

Draco agreed. He also suggested they might want to get something to eat. Thanks to a phone call, most of their breakfast was left in the Eye. Cassy gave him a smirk and asked where.

"There's a wonderful restaurant not two blocks from here."

"Very posh?" Cassy asked. "Fancy dress? And you made reservations?"

"Naw, I'm going to bribe me way in."

Draco led the way. And made Cassy laugh when he tried to 'bribe me way in'. He insisted on a window table and handed a fifty pound note to the Maitre`D. The man, as he took the note, said there was no problem. They had two cancellations. They even had their choice of tables, one that overlooked the river or one that overlooked the neighbouring gardens. Cassy asked about her attire. The man smiled and said that if anyone asked, he would say she was a tourist. He then won Cassy's heart by asking Draco if he wanted his note back.

"I believe you, Draco," she said as their dinner plates were cleared away. "You have more money than you know what to do with."

Draco grinned. "Then you would like dessert."

The waiter, taking his cue, began naming and describing what was available. When he said, 'Creme Brulee' Cassy stopped him. She had always heard about it but never tried it. Draco ordered the same.

As the waiter walked away, Draco leaned forward to ask her a question. It was Tuesday. Would she like to go to the museum? The phone rang before she could answer. Cassy took it out of her pocket. Cautiously, she opened it and held it to her ear. Draco listened. Cassy gave a laugh. "Yes, I am the girl your annoying brother called. You must be Abby." She looked at Draco. "She's giving us a warning."

"That's good. About what?"

Cassy frowned. "He did? I'll tell Draco." She looked at him again. "Jack ordered us a limousine to take us to the museum." Her eyes unfocused. "Oh . . . oh, no, I'm fine. Just surprised. Thank you, Abby." She closed the phone. "Jack told her that the driver will announce himself or should announce himself shortly after I finish the Creme Brulee."

The waiter returned with their desserts and paused at their concerned looks. Draco asked his pardon and said they were fine. Surprised by a friend's call. Surprised in a good way. He handed the man his debit card and asked him to take care of the check. They would be leaving as soon as they finished.

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the entrance of the Science Museum. The driver asked where he should wait.

"You don't need to wait," Draco said as he opened the door.

"The director told me I should, Mister Malfoy. Just in case. He has a feeling and we've learned to trust Mister Weasley's feelings, Sir."

Cassy was staring again. At Draco. He gave her a shrug. He had no idea. He told the driver, "I'll find out where you can park."

Since people were watching when he stepped out, Draco turned around and held out his hand to help Cassy from the limo. She thanked him politely as he closed the car door behind her. He smiled. Then he frowned. Someone said something from behind him in a worried and hopeful voice.

"Dragon?"

Draco turned around. Walking toward them, nearly running, was an almost familiar boy. He looked scared and dirty. His eyes told everyone he had been crying and would still be if he could. His words came out almost too fast to understand.

"Dragon. I had to find you. I didn't know what to do. I'm scared. I ran away. I slept in the bushes all night. I didn't know what to do. I remembered your dragon story. I didn't know. Someone sent me a letter. I was scared. I thought you could help . . ."

Draco interrupted the boy. The boy had said a letter. "You said a letter? . . . Jack."

"No. Randall."

"What?"

"My name's Randall, not Jack."

"Uh."

The boy gave a sheepish grin to Draco's smile when Draco told him "I was referring to the letter."

"The one the owl gave me?" Randall asked.

"Owl?" Cassy asked.


	5. Draco Explains

A/N: This is here just because I feel I should say something even though I can't think anything to say.

**Draco Explains**

"Owl?" Cassy asked.

"Owl," Draco confirmed. "Happy birthday, Randall."

"You know it came on my birthday?"

"You know it came on his birthday?"

Draco nodded. "School letters always arrive on mid-years day or, if you're born in July, on your eleventh birthday. Don't know about August. Mine was hand delivered." He smiled, then frowned when he remembered who delivered it.

"Draco?" Cassy asked. Her hand was on his cheek for some reason.

"Oh, right." Draco was thinking again. He had a runaway boy, a confused girlfriend and a hired car. "Everyone in the limo. We'll take Randall home, make sure there's no problem when we get there and I'll answer any questions."

"Don't want to," Randall said. He was scared again. Probably because he would finally have to confront his parents. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy. He then flipped it in his hand and gave it to him, handle first.

"What is it?" The boy's voice held bits of scared, nervous, surprised, suspicious and just a touch of I'm dealing with a nutter.

"It's a magic wand. What are you supposed to do with it? What do you think? You wave it."

Randall took the wand with a dirty hand. "It feels . . . funny."

"Draco?" Cassy asked. Her voice had lots of confusion and plenty of worry.

"Watch," Draco assured her and motioned the boy to wave the wand. The boy did. A stream came from the wand, almost like a rainbow, and faded slowly. Draco turned to Cassy's stunned face from Randall's glowing one. "Magic," he said cheerfully. Then he grabbed his wand back and told Randall to get in the limo.

* * *

"Magic," Cassy repeated for the third time. She was even making Randall nervous.

"Yeah," Draco was telling her while holding on to her. "Like Jack."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Not like Jack," Cassy insisted. She was now angry. She nodded her head at Randall. "Like him. You had a wand and he . . . and he . . ."

"I'm a wizard," Draco said as he tried to smile. He pointed at Randall. "And him."

"And me," Randall agreed, happily.

Cassy nodded her head. She wasn't angry. As angry. Draco smiled again.

"He never told his parents." A pause to let the thought register. "I have to explain." To himself he muttered, "Lucky me."

"Oh," Cassy said, "so, I'm just for practice."

"She's not a wizard, then?" Randall asked.

"She's not a wizard. She's a witch. And yes, she's not a witch."

"But it's all real. Magic wands and dragons?"

Draco turned to the boy and smiled. "And school."

The boy smiled. "Never thought I'd want to go to school."

"You go to school?" Cassy asked.

Draco saw Cassy relax. Somehow the fact that you had to go to school made it something she could understand. And Randall was too happy to know he was normal (comparatively speaking) to care that he was going to a school. In their own ways they both wanted to know what to expect.

They were interrupted by the driver. His boss was at the house, now. He started the limo and began the drive to the address.

"Why's his boss there?" Randall asked. The fear was back.

"Me," Draco answered. "Lot of trouble last time I found out some runt was a wizard." He gave Cassy a wry smile. "You talked to him on the phone."

"You found Jack?"

"Yeah. I was liftin' in the underground an' came up for air. Found an easy mark. Jack's Dad."

"Lifting?" the boy asked.

"Lifting wallets, Randall," Cassy said coldly. "Draco's a pickpocket."

Draco was grinning anyway. "Lucky thing. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been there, and I'd be dead." He raised his hand. "Keeping that in mind, who thinks there's nothing wrong with my being, past tense, a pickpocket."

Randall raised his right hand, looked at Draco's hooked claw, lowered it and raised his left hand. Draco turned to Cassy who frowned then smirked and raised her hand. Draco looked to notice that the driver had his hand raised as well.

The matter settled, Draco went to telling everyone what the school was like. He did leave certain things out, such as what the Great Hall looked like, that Peeves was a poltergeist and Hagrid was half giant, and that he was the only one in the school who thought that Severus Snape was the greatest teacher Hogwarts had.

* * *

The arrival was as expected. Draco led the way inside the modest house followed by a typical brown haired boy who had slept outside at least one night. In normal circumstances, Draco assumed, the boy would be yelled at, hugged, ordered to take a bath and fed a large meal. This would be followed by being confined to his room for the next year and a half except for the required periods of hard labour.

The father was glaring. In a slow but angry voice he said, "What kind of boy in his right mind runs off to a Museum?"

"It was the Science Museum, Dad."

"What's it like?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"It's great," Cassy said as Randall hesitated. "We go there all the time. Me and Draco. We met him at one of the shows."

"Great explosions." The boy risked smiling.

"You've never been?" Cassy asked.

"Wife won't let me. Says I spend too much time with muggle contraptions as it is."

Draco made a mental note that no one questioned the word, muggle.

"Then why are you here? With muggles." Cassy was honestly curious. "I mean, Abby called to let me know about the driver and the driver told us he worked for you."

"Abby told you?"

"She warned us."

"Ah," Arthur said as he understood. "To be honest, I sent the car when Jack called and said you needed a lift to the museum. When I asked why what he said was that the two of you were getting randy."

The boy raised his hand. "That's me."

"Ah," Arthur said, "Randy, with a capital R. Short for Randall."

"That's enough," the mother said. "Randall with an R, off to the bath with you. We'll have dinner when you're clean."

Randall was gone in a flash, too happy not to be yelled at.

Draco asked his question. Why was no one surprised?

The wife said it was her fault. She had a great-aunt. After an episode, which Draco explained to Cassy was an outburst of accidental magic, her great-aunt began to visit regularly. Once she was sure, she let them know what to expect. They all agreed he shouldn't be told. What if he wasn't strong enough in magic to get a letter.

Randall's father smirked. "They were getting randy. I'll have to tell your aunt that story, Mum."

"You do that, Dad," came the reply in a voice that said he'd better not.

* * *

Everyone was back in the limousine, leaving Randall to face the music, so to speak. Draco needed a few answers of his own. What was Jack doing? Did he really get them fired? Why was Kingsley there?

"You," Kingsley answered, pointing at Draco as he and Arthur sat across from him and Cassy. "Once I found out you had found another muggle-born wizard."

"He found me. All Jack did was get me there maybe an hour earlier than I would have."

Cassy shuddered. "Yeah, one kid alone on the streets. What could happen in one hour?"

"If that were all it was," Kingsley continued. "But why you, Draco. All you did was bring him home."

Draco knew the answer. "He didn't fit in." He searched his brain and found the reference he was looking for. "Not like a square peg in a round hole. A peg not quite big enough. Almost but not quite fitting in."

"Evelyn Brown had taught you?" Kingsley asked.

"Understanding yourself lets you understand others," Draco commented. And it was true. Randall wasn't like everyone else, not that anyone is. But everyone else knew why they were different. They wore glasses. They were very good at math. They could bend a football just like David Beckham. Randall couldn't explain, even to himself, why he was different. And he never told anyone. Things just happened. When the owl gave him the letter, he panicked.

"And he remembered you," Cassy said, rubbing his arm. "And we always go to the museum on Tuesday." She smiled at Kingsley. "And why did he have us fired?"

"You don't care about how?"

Cassy paused, "No, it doesn't matter how. I can't defend myself from how if I don't know why."

Draco nodded his head. He liked her attitude. There was a problem so deal with it. Freak later if you have the time.

"Do you see, Arthur," Kingsley said, sounding like a teacher, "Draco agrees with her. She asks an intelligent question yet she doesn't understand what she is asking and she won't understand the answer. And she asks anyway." He turned to Cassy. "You are what Draco would be if he were a girl."

"I'm not a pickpocket."

"Duly noted. Female Dracoes are not pickpockets. You have a strong mind for a girl of seventeen."

"She's almost nineteen," Draco insisted.

Kingsley looked at Cassy. "A friend made a false ID for her when she was younger. Puffy eyes from being hit makes you look older than you are."

"STOP," Cassy cried.

"I don't need to hear it again," Draco snarled.

"She never told you her real age," Kingsley pointed out.

"I never told her how many men I killed."

Kingsley looked at Cassy. She glared back at him. "Point taken. I overstepped my bounds. I do apologize."

Cassy slightly nodded her head. "And why were we fired?"

"We don't know. We know what he did. We know how he manipulated events. But as to why? We may never understand."

"Seventeen?" Draco asked.

"Nineteen is safer."

Draco nodded. "Where we going?"

Arthur frowned. He turned around to ask the driver.

"Nowhere," the driver answered. "You told me to leave but you never said where. Do I drop them off or go back to the Ministry?"

"It'll be dark soon," Draco noted. "How about the Eye?"

"Again?" Cassy asked.

"If we wait in line, it should be dark. We can see London at night."

Cassy smiled and nodded her head.

"Draco," Kingsley started to ask, "when you return to school . . ."

"I won't be going back."

"Things are getting bad."

"How bad?"

"We control the Aurors, the Department of Mysteries and the Department of Sports and Games. They control the Ministry of Information. They equal or better us in the other Departments but there is no clear advantage for either side. You could tip the balance."

"Whose side is the Minister on?"

"I know he would be on our side if we had the upper hand. He would run for the nearest bolt hole if he knew they did."

"Talk to me when he resigns."

* * *

Cassy admitted afterward that London was beautiful at night. Draco agreed. Then she asked about the sides. Draco said the wizards were preparing for war. That was what he was waiting for.

"You're waiting for the war to begin?"

"I'm waiting for it to end."

"And then?"

"I die or I rule the world."

Neither of them had any emotion in their voices. Cassy wanted information. Draco wanted her to understand. Emotions would get in the way.

"Who are you, Draco?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Harbinger, the Chosen One."

"The Oncoming Storm," Cassy said with a smirk.

"What?"

"It's from the telly."

"I like that. Can I use it?"

"Already taken."

They walked home, holding hands. It had been an interesting day.

* * *

Cassy woke up early. Draco tried to pretend he was still asleep. It worked. It gave him a few more minutes to lie there in bed. Today would be a busy day. Cassy would want to know everything. Draco would give her that.

He went to take his shower once she was done. When he finished, he dressed in his usual attire. Walking out to the open area, he took the cup of tea she proffered. Sitting down at the table, he hesitated.

"I remember everything about my life. I can tell you whatever you want."

"What do I need to know?"

Draco shrugged. He began at the beginning. His parents. How they were murdered. How he survived. That was how he received his scar. He went to the Dursleys. He ran away to London. Givens found him. He went to the home. Janice. Mick. Miss Carmichael. She ran the home. His letter. The train. The attack. Hogwarts. Hermione. Justin. Sirius Black. He smirked as he mentioned Fluffy. She smirked when he explained who Fluffy was.

He told her of Potter and Longbottom. Of the troll during Halloween. The attack during the Quidditch match. The conversation in the infirmary. Christmas and the pickle watch. Norbert. The mirror of Erised. The confrontation with Voldemort.

"And that was only your first year? Tell me the next year was better."

"Ever heard of Danny Malloy?"

"The kid who closed down Saint Brutus?"

"They wouldn't let me use my real name."

"You're lying."

They paused at that point. Going out, they grabbed something to eat and went to the library, to the archives. There was Draco. It clearly was Draco wearing glasses. Cassy said it was wonderful. Draco admitted it was the worst year of his life. As they walked, he told her about Uncle Al. He stopped at the point where he thought the man had been petrified. He felt Cassy wipe a tear from his cheek. That ended the conversation for the day.

On Thursday, she asked how Draco felt. He smiled and said she knew how to make him feel better. She told him he didn't have to tell her any more. Draco told her that there were some good things as well.

They ate first. Then went for a walk. They found a secluded spot. He knew he could skip most things, but some he had to tell. Rudolphus Lestrange. Simon Nott. The Dementors. And the Horcrux. She smiled with him as he told her of Kreacher's reaction.

After that, he told her about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And breaking into Gringotts. Mum and the goblins. The cup. Evelyn Brown and the potion. Cassy laughed as Draco told her about the day after Halloween and the aftermath. He told her what Dean McCudgeon said when he asked about taking Mum to a new school.

He told her about the prophecies. About the third task. About winning. About losing his hand. About his fifteenth birthday. That was when he received the dark mark. He told her about Aideen. About the endless night. About the conversations of his parents. And about killing his father.

"I walked through the rest of the school year as though it wasn't real. When it was over, I went to Diagon Alley."

"A man killed my friend. I killed him. I cursed everyone out. Including the Dark Lord. We promised to duel once he wins."

"Will he win?"

"Yes. I'm going to make sure he doesn't triumph."

"How?" Cassy was worried.

Draco gave her his best smile to reassure her. "I have no idea."

Cassy laughed. "For your birthday, we're going to watch television."

Draco stared. It was not the reaction he expected.


	6. Idyl Time

A/N: I came across a quote that seems to describe this chapter fairly well. Actually, it describes everything fairly well.

_We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us _- Joseph Campbell

That being said, I wish you good reading.

**Idyl Time**

Draco awoke later than he expected. Cassy made sure, when they went to bed, that he didn't get a chance to sleep right away. She made sure he went to sleep with a smile on his face. When he arose, there were wonderful smells filling the flat. He showered and dressed quickly. Cassy said his timing was perfect.

Two plates were on the table. She had made a full breakfast for them. He sat in his chair and smiled. Cassy sat across from him and waited. He was to start first. But where? He hesitated, looking at the slices of bacon, the sausage. The mushrooms even tempted him. Finally, after ten seconds of thinking, he decided. He picked up the black pudding in his fingers and bit into it. He was in heaven. He made a sound of approval and Cassy beamed. Her efforts were worth it.

"Happy birthday," she told him.

"Mrmph," he replied.

An hour later, they agreed to go for a walk. Today it was Cassy's choice of what they did. She told him that she wanted to lay some ghosts to rest. He told her so much about himself. They stopped at a park a fair distance away. Cassy told him that this was one of her safe places. She would come here when things became too difficult at home. She led him to a bench beneath a wide tree. She had sat here the last time she visited the park. Her father had found her. She never came back after that. She never found another park.

They walked another mile. The houses began to look as nice as Grimauld Square. Cassy pointed out her old house. Draco dared to ask about her mother. Cassy smiled and laughed. Her mum never cared about anything that happened. It turned out she couldn't care about anything. She was taken away when they found her. She's always quiet. She always smiles. And she's very happy if she has a window to sit by. She'll even eat if you put food in front of her.

The smile faded as Cassy explained the rest of it. Her mum doesn't talk. She doesn't respond if you talk to her or make a noise. If it's a loud noise or you shout at her, she turns and stares out the window. If you take her by the hand, she will follow you and let you put her to bed.

"She's happy," Cassy said with a sniff. "She has her own little world where everything is perfect." She paused. "We shouldn't have come. Not on your birthday."

Draco smiled. "Whot? All you did was prove how much you trust me. Trust is a very rare gift." He kissed her. "A wonderful birthday present."

"One more stop, then?" Cassy asked. They walked two blocks to a boarded up storefront. She said proudly, "there it is."

"And it is?"

"My earliest memory. I was two. It was Christmas. They had a display in the window. I was in love with all the pretty lights."

Draco had to grin. "My earliest memory was Dover. Don't know how old I was. Mum was sayin', 'isn't it pretty'. All I could see were green grass, white cliffs and blue water."

Cassy was smiling again. "It sounds wonderful to me. But then, I've never been to Dover."

"Want to go?" Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"When?"

"Now."

"Run to the train station and ride down to Dover, just on a whim?"

"No. Magic. We'll be there in a minute." He held out his hand. Without hesitation, she put her hand in his. Draco took an intricate step.

* * *

Draco laughed as Cassy told him that they should take the train the next time. She recovered quickly for her first time and learned a new word: apparation. Once she felt sure of herself, he let go of her and turned her around.

"It's beautiful, Draco."

"I agree. This time I'm old enough to appreciate it."

"I'm supposed to give you gifts," she said. She was looking out over the water. "Is that . . ."

"Calais," Draco assured her. "We're lucky it's such a clear morning."

Cassy nudged him and told him to look. Twenty yards away were a young couple. The man was clearly pointing out Calais. Then they looked at each other and kissed.

"Sorry," Draco smirked. "I forgot to kiss you."

That oversight taken care of, they continued to look out over the channel, watching as the ships made their way in front of them. Once they spotted the ferry on its way to France. That was when Cassy pointed. The other couple, in their early twenties, were walking along the cliffs.

The couple greeted them as they neared. All four agreed it was a beautiful day. The lady admitted it was their honeymoon. This afternoon, they were going to France. Draco asked them if they were staying in Calais. The man smiled. Not for long. A short tour before they took the train to Paris. He asked there was anything special to see.

Draco admitted he knew of nothing special. He had only visited the town when he went to see the Doctor who delivered him. They had a wonderful hospital. Otherwise, all he had done was ride in a car through the streets. It was enough for him.

The couple wished them the best and continued walking. As she watched them, she asked Draco about getting married. Jack had said he was supposed to take a limousine. Draco admitted he had no idea.

"What's it like? For wizards."

"Whot? Getting married? Never been to a wizard wedding. My friend Charlie told me about it. No fancy church or nuffin. The wizard and witch admit they love each other. Then they kiss while someone holds a wand over their heads."

Cassy laughed. "They kiss under a wand? Like mistletoe?"

"Uh, yeah. The wizard holding the wand says some words or something. Charlie says you really have to mean it, though. Being in love." He saw the look in her eyes. He pulled out his wand. "Would you like to try it? It's not hard." And it was an excellent excuse to kiss her again. As though he needed one.

He leaned in to kiss her.

"No words?"

"Right. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cassy laughed. "Same for me." She leaned in to kiss him, saying at the last second, "the mistletoe."

Draco smirked and put his wand above her head.

They kissed. He closed his eyes to savour the moment. There was nothing to trouble him here. Cassy was wonderful. She understood him. She liked him. And not because of his money. Or his magic. As they continued to kiss, he made a promise to himself. When everything was done with, if he survived, he would ask her to marry him. In a real wedding.

"Draco?" she asked as they paused for air.

"Would you like to go home?"

"Yes."

He took an intricate step while holding her in a manner which would have shocked and frightened any thinking wizard. A second later, they were in the flat.

* * *

Cassy had turned on the telly. She assured him it was a repeat but he should enjoy it.

"And he's the 'oncoming storm'?"

"Yeah, it was the last one who said it. You never watched this?"

"The old show, sometimes. Is that Catherine Tate? She's the reluctant bride?"

"Just watch."

They did. Draco was quiet until near the end. A giant spider appeared on the screen. Draco sat up.

"Whot?"

"What is it?" Cassy had a lot of concern and a little bit of worry.

"I seen that before. Almost."

"You've seen the spider lady?"

"Yeah. Frien' o' mine sketched it. He designs motorbikes. At least he did."

Cassy had a brilliant idea. "Let's watch the rest of the show and read the credits."

Draco nodded. He was disappointed. He didn't see the name he was looking for.

* * *

It was Monday. Draco was up early. Cassy insisted on getting up as well. She wanted to be there when her 'handsome wizard' assaulted the BBC.

"Ain't assaultin' nuffin. I only want to know."

They took the underground to the nearest station and found the address. Draco needed to know about the spider. This was the place to find out. Cassy asked him, as they walked to the main entrance if he was sure. He told her no.

"Dragon?"

Draco turned and looked. Someone had called his name. He didn't see anyone he recognized. A thin man in a casual suit, no tie, and a short cropped beard was grinning.

"Dragon?"

"Nigel?"

The man grabbed Draco into a hug. He at once asked who the girl was.

"Um, Cassy. Cassy, this is me frien', Nigel. The one I told you about."

"You drew the spider?"

No sooner had Cassy uttered the words then Nigel started beaming. "He saw that? That sketch got me hired. They had already outlined that episode before they called me."

Draco was stunned, but Cassy was delighted. "You work here."

"Yeah. Well, mostly in Cardiff." He grinned. " It's funny. The first thing they told me to do was to design garden statues. They loved the little details I added. Now I'm full time. Not just for that show." He looked at his watch. "I've got to go."

Cassy held him up long enough to give him her number. They would get together, sometime. He was the first friend of Draco's that she met.

"You two serious?" Nigel asked.

Draco grinned like a fool as he said yes. And because he said that, Cassy smiled for the rest of the day.

* * *

And time went by.

Draco cancelled his contract for the new flat. They both agreed to stay at the apartment. Cassy found herself some work. Part time in the cafeteria at a local school. She insisted she had to do something. She insisted that Draco find something to do as well. He did.

One of the neighbours heard Draco playing and stopped by one day. An older man in his late fifties. He said his name was Mick. Draco liked him at once just because of that. He played the guitar as well. Mostly weekends. Festivals and such in the summer. They started practicing together.

That was the start of the changes. By the end of August, Draco and Cassy knew most of the people in the building. Being awake during the day had its advantages. Mick and his wife had them over for dinner. Mick's children were gone. He was retired. They didn't need a lot of space. And it was cheap. They used the money they saved to go to Majorca every winter. Knew a cheap place down there as well. It was a good life.

The only time there was a problem was when an old lady on the next floor said they were living in sin. Cassy said she was wrong. They were living in London. The woman said they weren't married. Cassy said she knew that ceremony didn't mean anything. Draco laughed at the brazen lie. The woman said they were too young.

"Only got each other."

"No family?" The woman's attitude changed.

"Not yet," Cassy said. She and the woman laughed as Draco turned a deep red. It may have been because he turned a deep red.

It was a useful lie, Draco thought, as things turned out. And Cassy's second lie was even better. Draco's folks left him money but he only had an allowance until he became twenty-one. Enough to live on but no frills.

The knowing looks ended. And the polite greetings became friendly. Draco decided on a lie of his own. He could afford not to work, but he wanted to do something. He was practicing his guitar and learning new songs. When he thought he was good enough, he might try playing professionally.

September saw the biggest change. They met Nigel once a week for a night out, going to this restaurant or that. Cassy loved it. Mick asked Draco about joining him. It would be nice to have company. And it would give Draco a chance to know what he was getting into. Nigel demanded to know whenever he played in London.

For practice, they had a picnic in the park. Several of the neighbours came. Including the old woman. Cassy was calling her Aunt Sarah. And Mick ran Draco through his paces. Enough people stopped to listen to make it a respectable audience. They even applauded his rendition of Classical Gas.

At one point, Cassy commented on the bad weather in the west country. Draco asked what she meant. She told him about the freak weather. It had moved out of Wales and was heading for Liverpool. He should read the papers more often. Draco did. Then he told her about the giants. She asked him what it meant. He told her. He would probably be gone before Christmas.

October came. Cassy was spending more time with Aunt Sarah. The old woman's health was failing. Draco was going out for weekend trips to Mick. Some of the late festivals. He saw almost nothing of Cassy. Nigel said he had some good news and bad news. He was now full time. But he was moving back to Cardiff. Permanently.

Then November came. The freak storms passed Liverpool in the east and seemed to stop. Draco frowned. Things were happening too quickly. He had so little time left. He needed to do something, first. He took a risk. He invited Cassy to join him. He was going to Diagon Alley.

* * *

They stepped into the Leaky Cauldron.

It was empty.

"Mister Malfoy?"

Tom was there, wiping glasses. It was something to do.

"Passing through, Tom. I needed to see how bad it was."

"We're scared, Mister Malfoy. It's chaos, everywhere."

"The Ministry?"

"They're worse off than the rest of us. People disappearing. And not just the good ones. Some are leaving. Some are found dead. Some are never found." He risked a smile. "You're here to help?"

"Soon," Draco promised. "I have a few things I need to take care of, first."

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. Thank you. Thank you."

As Draco headed toward the back door, he paused. "Tom, I need a favour. Don't tell anyone I was here. Unless someone else mentions it first. They'll likely see me once I start walking down the street."

"Likely as not. These days, Diagon Alley's as crowded as this place."

Tom nodded his head. The man gave a smile that was full of hope. Draco gave him a smile of his own, wishing that he hadn't given the man false hope.

"That was scary," Cassy admitted. "No one in a place that size. What's this Diagon Alley like?"

"Let's find out."

Draco tapped his wand on the brick wall and the archway appeared. They stepped through to see most of the shops closed and two people walking in the distance. Draco guessed they were from one of the few shops still open. They both disappeared as soon as they saw strangers.

"Think of it as a shopping mall at midnight," Draco suggested. "And we're looking for the security guards."

"You said wizards had ghosts?" Cassy's voice trembled. "I think they were scared off, too."

"We'll be fine."

They walked down the street. Draco pointed out what some of the shops were, what they sold. He pointed to one of the few shops open. Draco said they probably lived above. That's why they were still there. They had no place else to go.

They reached Gringott's without passing a single person. Draco warned her not to be surprised by the goblins. Cassy pointed and asked if that was one. Draco nodded. He led her to the doors. The goblin who was standing there moved to open them. With a polite, "Mister Malfoy," he led them inside.


	7. At Gringotts

A/N: I am posting this chapter because I am bored. I discovered this morning that I have the day off because of Hurricane Sandy. They were calling it Frankenstorm until someone corrected them that it should be Doctor Frankenstorm's Monster. Also, I have corrected the various errors in previous chapters that were pointed out. I seem to have a problem with question marks. They disappear from where I put them and show up elsewhere.

**At Gringott's**

Gringott's bank was nearly deserted. There were only three people there other than the goblins. A family with a young girl.

"MUMMY," the girl cried as she pointed. "IT'S HIM!"

The man came, almost running, up to them. He grabbed Draco's left hand. "Mister Malfoy, It's so good to see you back. We'd almost lost hope."

"Soon," Draco said, answering his yet to be asked question. As soon as all hope is lost.

The man thanked Draco and, because she was with him, thanked Cassy as well. He went back to his family to tell them the good news.

"Mister Malfoy," a goblin said.

"Am I the only one who still calls you Draco?" Cassy whispered.

The goblin gave her a frightening grin. "If Mister Malfoy wishes to be informal, I will do so. I assume that he is here on business." He turned back to Draco. "I am Griphook. How may I help you?"

"I am here to see my vault."

"And the lady?"

"Should I not return . . ."

"I will have your executor summoned." When Draco raised an eyebrow, he added, "His presence is necessary if any changes are to be made."

Draco nodded his head. Cassy asked him what he was changing. He told her, quickly adding that it was only a precaution. It didn't make her feel any better. He brushed her cheek with his hand and she gave him a small smile.

Draco explained what he wanted. He needed to know if there was something in the central vault. The one where the heirlooms were stored.

"Central?" Cassy asked him. "As in more than one?"

"It's to make things easier," Draco explained as they walked to the waiting car. "Remember how the limo seemed larger when there were four of us in the back than when there were three? The vaults are like that. The first is for the corporate holdings. The second for family heirlooms, or junk, things that aren't wanted but can't be thrown away or sold. The third is for the valuables. Money, jewels, jewelry."

"And you want an heirloom?"

"A portrait."

The conversation ended as they climbed into the car. Cassy said there wasn't enough to it to be called a car. Draco told her to hold on. She did. And knelt as soon as she exited the car. She then let everyone know what she had for breakfast.

Draco apologized to Griphook as he waved his wand to cause the mess to disappear. As he helped her up, she added that she had a stomach virus.

Griphook eyed Cassy. He asked if she seemed fine most of the day but seemed to wake up with stomach problems. When Draco nodded, Griphook informed him that it wasn't dangerous and that the condition would resolve itself. It was a common ailment.

"Like a cold?" Cassy asked in a snappy voice.

Griphook smiled, "Not as common, but I think you would prefer to change the subject." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a vial. "Your accident is common enough as well to warrant this. It is a potion to calm your stomach."

Cassy took the potion, warily. Griphook assured her it was not harmful in the slightest. She opened the vial and drank. Draco noticed that the paleness in her face vanished before she could hand the vial back to the goblin.

Griphook went to the door of a vault and held his hand to it. He told Draco to do the same. He politely asked Cassy to do the same on the other side of him. The vault would need to know the people who were entering. As soon as all three of them had their hands on the door, Griphook pulled a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. The vault door opened.

"Mister Malfoy, the lists of the contents of this vault are to your right. The general location is also noted. I will wait here if you need assistance."

As Draco entered, torches automatically lit. He went over to the small table which had a wall rack above it. In the nooks of the rack were various parchments. He took the one listed as portraits. He casually mentioned to Cassy that she was welcome to anything she liked.

"I wouldn't know what to do with half this stuff."

"That's why it's here. No one else knows either."

"And whose portrait are you looking for?"

"My father. Jack once told me that if I ever met my father I should introduce myself. I thought my father was still alive at the time. Now, I think he meant a painting of my father. Did you notice the pictures in the Leaky Cauldron? I know I told you about Walburga. If I'm right, my father knows something that I need to know. And I'm almost out of time."

He led the way though the vault, pausing whenever Cassy wanted to look at some odd statue or piece of furniture. At one point, one of the portraits on the wall commented angrily that a Mudblood was in the vault. At once, Draco's wand was out. He let out a controlled scream followed by a freezing spell. The portrait was gone but the frame was intact.

"Draco?"

"The frame is solid gold. I didn't want to destroy that."

"Was he alive?"

"Think of him as an interactive computer program." He smiled. "You see. I did learn something from the Science Museum."

He had been raising his voice because the other portraits were calling out to those further away, letting them know what had happened. Draco put his wand to his throat and began to talk in a VERY loud voice. "Quiet. I am Draco Malfoy. I will not have Cassy insulted by anyone. And she is not muggle born. She is a muggle. If anyone has any objection, speak now before I put my wand away."

"We are sure you have your reasons," said a nearby portrait, "and you are a Malfoy. That alone makes me sure that your wishes deserve proper respect." The portrait bowed toward them both.

Draco stared briefly. The man looked like his father, only fifty years older. He decided to ask. "I'm looking for my father. Lucius Malfoy."

The portrait stared, then politely laughed. "I thought you meant me, briefly. I assume you mean the newest member of our group. The outcast boy." He pointed to a stack of portraits, perhaps three dozen, sat one on top of the other in the back corner of the vault. "I believe they put him on the bottom."

Draco thanked the portrait, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. When Cassy thanked him as well, the man gave an unabashed smile and commented on how times must have changed.

Draco walked over to the stack and explained to Cassy what he was going to do. Cassy nodded, and waited as Draco pointed his wand. He cast the floating spell and all but the bottom one rose into the air. Cassy pulled that portrait away and leaned it against a garish stature of a woman in Victorian dress. Draco carefully lowered the rest of the paintings until they rested on the floor again.

He went over to the portrait and picked it up, propping it on an old desk that was probably made of extremely rare wood. He could now look the portrait in the eye. The portrait was looking back at him. A boy his own age.

"I see the family resemblance, but I don't see anything of Narcissa in you."

Draco smiled. "Narcissa Black married, um, Nott. I don't think I ever heard his first name."

"The old man?" Lucius laughed when Draco nodded. "So, Father disbanded the marriage contract. What DID I do that caused him to do that and thrust me in here?"

"Whot? Oh, you married me mum. Excuse me. You married my mother."

"MARRIED ME MUM? What kind of language is that?"

"He's a Cockney," Cassy added helpfully.

"Did Father do this? Please do me one favour. When you burn his portrait, I want to watch."

"I did inherit," Draco pointed out, remembering his fancy voice. "I don't think he cared where I grew up."

"Then why did I allow this?" He noticed Draco's frown. "Ah, I'm not there. Nor your mother, I assume. If I may ask her name."

"Lily Evans."

"Evans? That isn't a pureblood name."

"She was muggleborn."

Lucius smiled. "She must have been a fantastic witch for me to marry her."

"You thought she was."

"And what reason did I give for marrying . . . someone of her stature?"

"You loved her."

The smile became a knowing smile. "And what was the real reason?"

Draco returned the smile.

"She also loved you."

Lucius looked stunned.

"You told me once. Love isn't I love you or you love me. It's we love each other." There were tears in his eyes and, somehow, he found Cassy's hand in his. "And you told me that you were happy when I was born because now we were a family."

Draco wiped his eyes on his sleeve, unwittingly showing his right arm. Lucius was no longer smiling. His face was one of pure disbelief. He was trying to form a question but seemed to have some difficulty. He finally stammered something out.

"Who . . . Who are . . . you?"

Draco coughed as he suddenly tried to laugh. That was the reason he came here.

"My apologies. Lucius Malfoy, permit me to introduce myself. I am your son, Draco Malfoy."

Lucius' attitude changed at once. He gave Draco a knowing smile and made a gesture to the frame below his portrait. As he completed the gesture, a panel slide aside revealing a hidden alcove. It held, barely, three vials. All were smaller than the potion vial Cassy had earlier. Draco carefully took them and placed them in his shirt pocket.

"Thank you, Father," Draco said. It felt strange saying that to someone his age. The portrait nodded his head.

* * *

Once they returned to the bank proper, Griphook led them to his office. He informed Draco that Arthur Weasley was waiting. Cassy asked why he was there. Draco told her that Arthur was the executor of his estate. He could tell by the look on her face. It was a reminder that she didn't want.

"I thought this was Gornuk's office," Draco said as they approached the door.

"Gornuk is no longer with us," Griphook informed him. "The wizards will wreak their havoc anywhere." His face was almost a snarl as he opened the door. "And we are forced to wait for the Chosen One to arrive."

"He'll come," Draco said. "As soon as I'm dead."

"Forgive my bitterness," the goblin scowled, "but I hope it will be soon."

"It could be tonight."

"I can only wish."

"You have your wish," said an unexpected voice.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco said in a startled voice as he stepped into the room.

"If you've been following the muggle weather reports you know why I'm here." He paused when he saw Cassy holding Draco's hand. "And you have a new companion?"

Cassy smirked at the comment. Draco knew she was thinking about Nigel. She proved it by telling him if the man mentioned a storm was coming she was going to lose it.

Severus glared at the girl. "The last time I called Draco, he said he was in bed with his girlfriend. It was a lie, of course. I'm sure he would say the same about you."

Draco knew what was coming. He squeezed Cassy's hand in reassurance as she said, "Naw, this time he'd lie and say he was alone."

Draco smirked. "She likes me."

"Now I do have cause to question her intelligence." Professor Snape waved his hand to dismiss the conversation. "I am here to deliver a message to you. It is to be delivered in private." He looked at Griphook, then at Arthur, then at Cassy. His frown flickered for only a second. "The Dark Lord wants you to come to him. Late in the day. No later than dusk."

Draco nodded. "Please inform our Master that I will be there. I am making some last minute changes to my will."

Severus went to leave, pausing to look Cassy in the eye. He put a hand on her shoulder and said in his stern teaching voice. "I warn you to be careful. If you ever find yourself in trouble, you will find ME at your back." He almost spit out the last word. To Draco's surprise, Cassy put her hand on his and thanked him. Severus then kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"You're right, Draco," Cassy said with a smile. "He is a wonderful man."

"He was threatening you," Arthur Weasley said.

"Yeah, threatening me to listen or else. He is a teacher. Right?"

"Right," Arthur agreed. "And could we hurry up with business. I have recently overheard an important conversation that I must report."

"The changes," Draco said. He nodded toward Cassy. "Make sure money is never the problem."

"Consider it done."

"And that rule about not taking anything for yourself. Do what you want with it. You can even keep it. All of it."

"I'll make my decision only when I have to."

"Because of the current circumstances," Griphook pointed out, "You should express your intentions should you not be able to fulfill your obligations when needed."

"Ah," Arthur said, "in that case, Draco's young lady is the sole inheritor."

"And if," Griphook said. "A conditional. We do not know the future."

"Oh," Arthur hesitated, then smiled, "the first new student to walk into Hogwarts after this is over."

"Um," Draco said. "Muggleborn?"

"Brilliant, Draco." Arthur said as Cassy smirked again. Arthur ignored it, noting to Griphook, "The first new muggleborn student."

"It will be done," Griphook said firmly. "If it ever has to."

"Anything else, then?" Arthur asked, looking directly at Draco.

"A question." He pulled the three vials out of his pocket. "What are these?"

Both Griphook and Arthur Weasley were staring. Arthur finally managed to ask, "where did you get those?"

Draco explained about his father's portrait. He then repeated his question.

"Memories. I would hazard a guess that they are from your father." Draco knew the man's intrigued look mirrored his own. "I have no idea why."

"If you wish," Griphook offered, "I can have a pensieve brought in."

"A whot?" Draco asked.

"It is a means of viewing the memories. As though you were with the person at the time."

"They are probably personal," Arthur explained.

"Knowing my father, they are probably things I need to know. I wouldn't mind sharing them. There may be things I don't understand." Draco knew the man wanted to know what was in the vials, but he also had important information to reveal. "The Dark Lord won't start without me. And I will probably get something to eat before I go."

That decided the issue. Arthur hesitated, then nodded his head. The man was too curious to refuse. Draco asked Griphook if that was possible. Griphook smiled and called a clerk into his office, telling him to get the large pensieve.

"That will permit up to four people to view the memories," Griphook said. "I assume . . . Cassy . . . will be included."

Draco took the hint. "You're welcome to join us. After all, this is your office." He looked at the vials in his hand. "Which one first?"

Arthur picked one up and looked at it, turning it around in his hand. He picked up a second one and examined it. "This one," he said and pointed to a small 'A' engraved into the glass. He showed Draco the first vial and the letter 'C'. "This should be the last one."

Then Arthur had an idea. "Griphook, is there a floo I can use? For a short message." He smiled at Draco. "The details can wait. They only need to know when. We already know where."

Arthur was back by the time the pensieve arrived. He did the honours and emptied the vial. When instructed, Draco leaned forward until he was close to the edge. Then he felt like he was falling into a great chasm. He landed easily on a grassy field. Cassy was there, next to him, reaching for his hand. Arthur and Griphook were watching him. A few feet away, oblivious to their presence, stood his father.


	8. The Pensieve

A/N: Another day off because of bad weather. Too bad it wasn't snow. Anyway, for lack of anything better to do, here is a quote I think Draco would appreciate.

_History will be kind to me for I intend to write it_. - Winston Churchill

**The Pensieve**

Draco looked to see his father standing before him. The man was more of a boy, scarcely older than the portrait. Lucius was talking to a girl his own age. In moments, Draco realized she was Narcissa Nott. He corrected himself. She was Narcissa Black.

They were standing before a tent in the middle of a grassy field. A man with a brown beard and matching robes stood at the entrance flap. Draco looked around. There were other tents. And pavilions. Merchants and food vendors. On the far side of the field, It looked like there were rides, It was the wizarding world's version of a fair.

Lucius Malfoy smiled at Narcissa Black and asked if she was enjoying herself. Narcissa said yes and gave a small laugh.

"Lucius, a fortune teller," Narcissa said with a real laugh. "Do you want to know the future?"

Lucius, his smile growing slightly larger, answered. "I already know the future."

Arthur commented that Lucius broke off his engagement to Narcissa not too long after this date. Narcissa was saying how she thought it would be fun, and it would not hurt to find out how obscure their future could be presented.

"Shall we give it a try, anyway?" Narcissa suggested. She admitted she couldn't resist a bit of amusement. Narcissa said her favorite part was calling the fortune teller a charlatan afterwards. It always drew a crowd, and she liked it when people were watching HER.

"One at a time," the man said as they approached. "The Madame only gives private readings."

Narcissa smirked. "Do you mind if I go first?"

Lucius bowed politely, garnering another small laugh from his girlfriend. Then he waited. They all waited, for a few minutes. Narcissa came out smiling.

"Lucius, she's wonderful. She may be a fraud but she's worth every knut."

"Really? What did she tell you?"

"Well she said, in a wonderfully mystic voice, 'three questions for three galleons.' So I set three coins on the table, and she picks up one of them and tells me to ask my first question."

Lucius almost laughed. "And your first question was 'what does my future hold in store?'." He saw Narcissa frown. "That's always your first question."

Narcissa smiled to show he was forgiven for ruining her story. "You'll love this. In that same voice she says, 'You are Narcissa Black. You know what your future holds for you already. You do not need me to answer anything you have to ask.' She kept the galleon, of course, but she pushed the other two back to me and told me to spend them elsewhere." She smirked again. "I will definitely take her advice."

Lucius took her arm. "Then let's see what else there is to buy."

"No," Narcissa answered. "I want you to go in. Please, you might have more fun with her than I could."

Lucius smiled. Draco knew that smile. Lucius would rather do anything else. "I'll see if I can ruffle her feathers."

The man let Lucius into the tent. The four observers quickly followed. The flap closed behind them. Lucius stared at the old woman sitting in a wooden chair next to a small wooden table. She looked to be blind. Draco and the others spread out in the confined space, each trying to get a good view of the proceedings. Cassy stayed next to him, holding his hand.

"Three questions for three galleons," the old woman said.

Lucius took three gold coins out of his pocket and dropped them, one at a time, onto the table. Draco was mildly surprised when the old woman reached over, without looking, and picked up one of the coins.

"Ask your first question."

"May I have a moment to think?"

"You may have all the time you wish." She picked up another coin. "Ask your second question."

A bemused look came to Lucius's face. He was thinking, probably a question to stump the woman. Draco was proven right.

"Who is the most powerful wizard of this century?"

Lucius smirked. So did Draco. He knew she would obviously say Grindelwald or, more likely, Dumbledore. Perhaps even Voldemort.

The woman gave a soft moan. "He is not yet born. Hence he has no name. He is the first born child of Lily Evans and her husband to be. He will face Voldemort, confound him, and vanquish him."

"What . . ." Lucius began to say, but then the old woman picked up the third coin. Lucius paused. He had one more question. He was thinking carefully. Draco knew what question was running through his father's head. What if this woman is telling the truth. Lucius had never heard of anyone named Evans.

"Is . . . "

He paused again. He was trying to ask the question properly.

"Does . . ."

Another pause.

"How . . ."

"The question in your head is too jumbled ever to ask." The old woman was looking at him with clear eyes. "Know this as the answer you seek. Voldemort shall meet his equal. Equal in blood. Equal in power. Equal in legacy. But he shall fall because of one thing he cannot have. He shall know him by the place and date of his birth and destroy him before the boy can thrive." She pocketed the coins. "Your questions have been answered."

Draco shivered. The woman was looking directly at him.

* * *

"Typical Malfoy," Griphook said after they were thrust out of the memory. "He married the woman for power. To be the father of a great wizard."

"No," Draco answered. "That was why he decided to marry her." He smiled at a remembered dream. "She married him after he changed his reason."

"And," Arthur noted, "that explains your birth certificate."

"What's this?" Cassy asked.

Draco smiled and squeezed her hand. "I told you I was born in Dover. The French doctor who delivered me gave father a French birth certificate. It said I was born in Calais. And he put down the local time. 12:58 A.M. The time it was in Calais."

Cassy understood. "So this Dark Lord thought you were born the following day."

Draco nodded. "The first of August instead of the last day of July. The prophecy he knew clearly specified the end of July." Draco smiled at everyone. "Father refused the prophecy by hiding the real date."

Arthur admitted that it was clever and Griphook nodded his agreement. Then the man took the opened vial and held it to the pensieve. The memory seemed to flow back into it of its own accord. Arthur took the second vial and poured its contents into the bowl. Everyone leaned forward again.

* * *

They were in Hogwarts. The Great Hall. Standing near the wall behind the Slytherin table. Cassy was staring at the ceiling as Arthur explained that it reflected the sky above. He always liked it best when there was a storm. Cassy commented that she liked being able to see the stars.

Draco pointed out the Sorting Hat in the front of the hall, before the teachers table. It was the first day of the school year. He told Cassy that he was positive that this was when his mother was sorted. He turned and pointed out his father.

Lucius sat at the Slytherin table. Like everyone else, he was waiting for the sorting to take place. Probably because once it was done, he could eat. His friends looked upset with him, but he didn't seem to care. Draco pointed out that his father had a prefect's badge on his robes. Cassy noted that he looked as though he was thinking. The sorting started, and still Lucius brooded.

Draco pointed out a girl in the line of new students. She would grow up, marry his father and . . . he would be born. They watched. As the line shortened, the girl turned around and held up a pair of crossed fingers. A poorly dressed boy with black hair smiled and returned the gesture. "That's Uncle Severus. He was friends with my mother before they ever came to school."

When the girl was at the front of the line, Draco turned to watch his father. He heard the sorting hat call out the expected name.

"Evans, Lily."

Lucius was instantly alert. He was staring at the girl sitting on the stool under the sorting hat. By the doors, a younger Argus Filched noticed Lucius' sudden interest and turned to watch the girl. Draco turned to watch, as well.

The hat shouted "Gryffindor, " and was removed to reveal a face with piercing green eyes surrounded by red hair. Lily ran happily to her new table, pausing to say something to Uncle Severus, then continued to the table and sat down.

"Filthy mudbloods," Narcissa whispered to the person next to her. Draco hadn't realized she was sitting right in front of him. "You-Know-Who will sort them out. Right, darling."

Draco continued to watch as Uncle Severus was sorted. The hat called out, "Slytherin" and he walked to his new table, casting a shy smile back to Lily.

Lucius advanced and greeted the boy, telling him that he was in the best house. He also made a comment that "your girlfriend will soon understand her loss".

Draco's father had deliberately made a friend of Severus Snape only because the boy was a friend of Draco's mother.

* * *

Once again, Draco found himself outside the pensieve. Griphook was looking at him with what he guessed was the goblin version of a smirk. Arthur was putting the memory back in its vial. Without a word, he poured in the third memory.

"My guess is that Lucius Malfoy will now show how he succeeded in his conquest," the goblin said in ill humour. "I only wish to know why he is showing you these memories."

The goblin glanced at Arthur. The man didn't return the gaze. Griphook looked at Malfoy and gave a strange look. "Why does your companion smile?"

"His companion?" Cassy asked with a laugh. "And I'm smiling because I know why. Draco told me about his dad. I think his dad wanted him to know the truth."

"That he married for power?"

"For love," Cassy insisted. "Do goblins bet?"

"Only if we are sure the odds favour us. How much do you wish to wager?"

"Don't have much."

"A gift of value then. Something you cherish." He grinned as she looked at Draco. "Besides him."

"Told you, I don't have much. Five pounds, then. It's all I have on me."

"You will wager all you have?"

"Yes."

"Done."

The four leaned into the pensieve for one last time. Arthur wished Cassy good luck with her bet.

* * *

They were in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sitting at his desk reading a parchment. Cassy was looking everywhere, at the portraits, the strange devices, the phoenix. Draco watched her in amusement before turning to look at the man standing patiently in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore finished the parchment and rolled it up, placing it in a drawer of his desk before finally acknowledging there was someone else in the room.

"Mister Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." There was no inflection in his voiced.

"I've fallen in love, Headmaster."

"And like a giddy schoolboy you came to tell me? That is not like you, Malfoy. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"I've fallen in love. And I've discovered I have a heart."

Dumbledore looked surprised. "And why does one of Voldemort's rising stars . . . yes, I know the truth about you although I cannot prove it . . . and why do you feel the need to impart this information to one of his known enemies?"

"I am in his inner circle," Lucius admitted. "Although I think it is because of father's money. And I do carry his mark on my arm."

"And you admit it?" Dumbledore was clearly rethinking his opinion of the man before him. "May I see it? I have heard of HIS mark but have yet to lay eyes on it."

As the headmaster arose from his chair, Lucius Malfoy pulled up the sleeve of his robe and began to unbutton his shirt sleeve. Dumbledore was already there when he revealed the dark mark.

"That's the same tattoo you have, Draco." Cassy had a look of horror on her face. "It's all true. It's all true."

Draco could hear Lucius explaining the properties of the mark and what its purpose was. Cassy was his main concern. She knew all those things he said were true. Now she understood.

"You'll be leaving. You won't be coming back."

"You heard what the fortune teller said. I'm going to win. And when he's gone, I will come back. I promise."

"Cassandra," Griphook said.

"What?" Cassy asked.

"I did not mean you. I meant the witch. That was Cassandra Trelawney. The most powerful seer of her time. You can believe what she said."

Cassy smiled gratefully at the goblin and held the smile as she turned back to Draco. "I'll wait for you. I promise."

He pulled her into a hug.

"I might be late getting home."

"Then I'll yell at you first before I kiss you."

"Draco," Arthur called, "you need to hear this."

Draco released Cassy and turned back to look at the two men. Dumbledore was saying, "It is an amazing offer, Lucius. It is hard to believe."

Lucius laughed. "You don't know Lily well enough, then, Albus."

Draco wondered what he had missed that they were now on a first name basis.

"I agree," Dumbledore was saying, "Severus Snape would be an excellent go-between. His personal habits make him the obvious choice. No one would notice his absences. Even at school he disappeared regularly to be alone with his studies." The old man was now serious. "But how can you be sure no one will betray you?"

"Because they will think I'm doing something else," Lucius said in a calm voice. "Albus, most of his followers are Slytherins, and Slytherins are not noted for their willingness to remain followers. I will explain to those who are suspicious that I am making plans of my own. Once I'm sure we will win."

"Brilliant," Dumbledore said. "They will help you betray their master because they will believe you mean to replace him. But, and I ask this seriously, will you be able to make them believe you. This is a serious risk you are taking. And you have asked for nothing in return."

Lucius' voice became low and Draco stepped forward to hear, as did the others.

"That you trust me will be my proof to Lily. I would risk the world for her." His voice became loud and Cavalier. "As for making others believe me? I am Lucius Malfoy. I can do whatever I want."

* * *

Draco couldn't explain his feelings if he tried. His own father was risking everything for the sole purpose of convincing his mother to marry him. Lucius even went further than he needed, offering himself as a spy in the inner circle of the Dark Lord.

He knew from hindsight what his father had probably guessed. The disinheritance. The constant danger. The probable failure of his efforts. Not for Draco Malfoy. For Lily Evans.

"Did my mother know?"

Arthur, who was recapping the last vial said the answer was yes. While Draco wasn't paying attention, the man had told Dumbledore that Lily knew all his secrets, even the ones that meant she need not fear to reject him.

"That means that I won my bet," Cassy said. She turned to Griphook who was reaching into a cupboard in the corner of his office. "You can keep the five pounds."

"We did not wager five pounds," Griphook said as he turned around, a small box in his hand. "I tricked you into betting everything you had. If I lose, I give you something I treasure." He held out the box as he came close to her. "I would have revealed the trick and only taken the five pounds, because of the great trust and honour Draco Malfoy has shown our people. And you made your wager honestly. Therefore, I will pay my debt." He put the box in her unwilling hands. "These belonged to my father and mother. I hoped to give them to my own son one day. Instead, they are yours. Yours and your family until the end of days."

Cassy opened the box. It contained two gold rings, each inscribed with a strange script. Griphook smiled.

"It is Gobbledygook, our language. The writing says, 'love until death and ever after'. My parents exchanged them at their wedding." He gave her his least frightening smile. "I'm sure you will find a use for them."

"When I return, perhaps," Draco suggested. He turned to Arthur Weasley. "Sir, do you need much time?"

"I've already sent a message. The Aurors will let me know if I'm needed."

"Good, because I am running later than I thought. " He turned to Griphook. "May I apparate from here?"

Griphook went to his desk and did something underneath. "You may. And you as well, Arthur Weasley."

"Sir," Draco asked, "could you see Cassy home? Or to a safe place?"

Arthur nodded.

Draco put his wand to his arm. "My Lord. Forgive my lateness. Where do you want me?"

The voice inside his head told him. "Your timing is excellent as it turns out. Come to where I am."

Draco put his wand away and gave Cassy a final hug and kiss. "When I return, I promise. I'll bend my knee."

As he took the intricate step he heard Cassy say, "he doesn't know . . ."

He knew he would in time find out what it was he didn't know or else it would not matter.


	9. Hogwarts

A/N: Asj Johnson wondered why Cassy was so quick to have sex with Draco. While I think the answer presented itself later in the story (at least a hint of an answer), I realized that there is a problem in writing a story from only one person's point of few. Out of necessity, other people's action can never be fully explained . Therefore, here is the backstory for the character of Cassy.

_Cassy's father was an alcoholic. Her mother was an enabler. She never stood up to him. Until the day she fled, leaving Cassy alone with him. That was when he took the abuse to the next stage. Cassy took her mother's place in the bedroom._

_Threats. punishments and the embarrassment of what was happening helped keep her quiet. Again, her mother helped by encouraging her to go along with it as it was the easiest way. And , for her mother, it was easier. Her husband's anger was now directed at a different target. Her mother, now faced with what was happening to her daughter, took the easy way out. She withdrew into her own world. In her new world, none of those terrible things were happening. The more obvious things became, the further she withdrew into herself. In the end, there was only her fantasy world._

_Cassy, of course, still went to school. She also changed. She became withdrawn. She developed phobias about being touched, about being in a closed room with others, about what a boy might do if he came too close. She closed and locked doors when she was alone in a room. Even if she was alone in the house._

_She became the weird girl. She did have friends. They were also weird, or strange, or rebellious._

_It was the rebellious ones that saved her. They gave her a chance to escape her life. Hints on how to look older. A false Identification. A chance at her own life. With their help, she escaped._

_Being thought an adult, she had no problem finding work. Not that it paid much. Her phobias made the easy ways to make money (think prostitution, dealing drugs, other illegal occupations) impossible. In the end, she found the perfect employment. She waited tables at night at a small diner. It was regular money and her schedule meant she would not come into contact with many people outside of work._

_Then she did meet someone. Draco. The first thing she noticed besides his age was his lack of a right hand. She felt that he was like her. On impulse, she offered him a place to stay. Finding him safe, she took him to her favorite place._

_Then, Mental Mikey happened. Nice little Draco became her shining knight. The thought occurred to her that he might be a good man._

_Her past made the next step obvious, to her at least. She knew what it was like to be in bed with someone she hated. What would it be like if it were someone she liked. It was not the most rational act. It wasn't the smart thing to do. However, having decided, Cassy proceeded with her plan. Even without her past, Seventeen is still not a common age to think things through._

_Naturally, Draco went along with it. He was fifteen. His concept of morals was that they existed in one form or another. At least he was honest with her as to why he went along with it. That impressed Cassy. The obvious honesty. It also explained the awkwardness and nervousness. Acting impulsively, she decided to see what happened if they did it a second time._

_It was after that time when Cassy began to think about what she did. She decided it was best to talk to Draco about it. She was completely honest with him. And he was honest in return. Things changed for her. She had fallen in love. With a younger boy who had as bad a life as she had. Or so she thought._

_Draco turned our to be more than she had ever imagined. He had money. He had magic. He had a BIG SECRET. He shared it with her. He never lied to her. Then, when they were in Dover, she realized that he loved her as well. For all her problems, Draco was good for her. With all his problems, it turned out that he thought she was good for him._

_After they lost their positions, Cassy found herself opening up to people. A cranky old woman became Aunt Sarah. Sarah became a mentor for Cassy. Cassy became a companion for Sarah. An older couple became neighbours, good company. In a few short months, she became a part of life, again._

_Life changed for her, again, when Draco left. But she was no longer alone. And, while she was afraid, she was no longer afraid for herself. Life had become complicated, and it was wonderful._

**Hogwarts**

Draco appeared on a hill that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. It was a natural clearing that gave him a grand view of the castle. Standing next to him was Voldemort. The man was smiling.

"Almost all is ready, Draco." He put a fatherly hand on the boy's shoulders. "Were all your preparations necessary?"

"Not really," Draco admitted. "I only wanted to prepare for the unexpected."

"Unexpected?"

"The chance that I could die, and you not win." He gave a shrug as the Dark Lord laughed. "There is a small chance that could happen."

"But I have almost won this war. Even now, the wards are failing. But I have prepared as well. Should I fail, I do expect you to live. Does that make you happy?"

"I would rather live and have you succeed."

The Dark Lord stopped smiling. "If I succeed, you will not survive for long." He waved his hand. "That is no matter. I must first win. And I need you for that."

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Nothing," Voldemort said as he drew his wand. "Draco, I need you to look out at the Hogwarts grounds. I want you to watch the events as they unfold."

As Draco looked, he heard a curse being cast. "PETRIFICUS." He froze into place but was still aware, still able to see the field before him.

"A spell I perfected in my younger days," Voldemort was saying. "It permitted my victims to watch as I destroyed their homes and families. Unable to do anything but wait until I killed them as well." He chuckled. "This is the first time I've used it because I want that person to stay alive. We have our own game to play out after I am done."

Draco felt Voldemort grab at his hair and pull a couple of strands. A few minutes later, he stared in surprise as the man stood in front of him. The man looked exactly like him and had transfigured his clothes to match.

"It's called Polyjuice Potion, Draco, in case you're interested. For the next hour or so, I am you. No spell can tell otherwise." He was smiling again. "And I have a gift for you. One you will appreciate. Do you remember your classmate, Harry Potter? His father is a powerful Auror." His smile grew. "Or should I say was a powerful Auror. He made the mistake of apparating to this spot. I'm sure he only wanted to look around. He was very surprised to find me here."

The faux Draco held up a cloak, one that seemed to sparkle in the setting sun.

"He had with him this invisibility cloak. It is very fine quality. It must have cost a fortune. It is now yours."

The cloak was thrown over Draco, covering him completely.

"Perfect. Not even the slightest shadow. Oh, and I will want that back when you're done with it." He added with a smirk, "should I win."

There was a loud noise, a combination of an explosion and a cracking sound. It was as if a giant piece of glass had shattered.

"Now it begins. The wards are down." The Dark Lord pointed to something that Draco could not quite see. "And my minions begin their assault. But not to worry. They are expecting you to attack them. And I have warned them of what spells to use. Only harmless balls of light will strike me. Minor spells that I have built up an immunity to. It should be enough."

He paused.

"Soon, soon. I will apparate to the castle to aid in its defense, but they will be too close. Instead, I will attack them, that is, you will attack, to do as much damage as possible." He was smiling again. "Those watching from inside the school will expect the Chosen One to do exactly that."

On the edge of his vision, Draco could see a mob approaching. If they were organized, he could not tell. Voldemort smiled once more at Draco. Then he was gone.

Draco watched as the farce played itself out, wondering at its purpose. To demoralize the defenders? To let them see their savior fall and thus lose hope?

As predicted, Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared on the Hogwarts grounds. He was halfway between the school entrance and the advancing Death Eaters. Death Eaters who were joined by dementors. A giant had reached the edge of his vision.

As he watched, the Draco below turned to the attackers and began firing curses. A half dozen of the attackers fell, but hundreds more were coming. Spells came firing back. None appeared to do any damage.

At the other end of his field of vision, the entrance doors to Hogwarts had opened. Three figures had come out. The lead figure was clearly Dumbledore. Draco guessed that the dark figure was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had no idea who the third figure was.

Dumbledore quickly began casting his own spells as he ran to Draco's aid. His plan was obvious. Get to Draco and take him back to the safety of the castle. The spells he began casting attracted the Draco's attention. He turned and began to run, casting a final curse at a nearing attacker.

Suddenly, a red glow engulfed the false Draco and he fell to the ground.

Dumbledore raced to him and stood in front of him, casting spells furiously at the attackers. Kingsley cast a patronus to keep the dementors at bay. The third man ran to Draco.

Suddenly, Voldemort, as Draco, was all motion. His wand was up. It was pointed at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was engulfed in a green glow and fell to the ground. Caught by surprise, the third man also went down. Kingsley disappeared. Draco assumed he had apparated.

Everyone stopped. Those that were attacked by Voldemort stood up. Voldemort was leaning over Dumbledore's body, reaching for something. He stood and shouted. His followers shouted as well. He waved the wand. Voldemort was standing there as his true self. He shouted a spell. The Death's Head, the symbol tattooed on Draco's arm, appeared in the skies above.

A clever trick, mused Draco. He couldn't move. He couldn't react. But he could still think. Voldemort knew he couldn't face Dumbledore and win. But he could attack from behind, And he trusted the old man to come to the rescue. And now Draco found out why Voldemort was so sure he would win. The warlock's voice echoed through the hills.

"BRAVE WIZARDS AND WITCHES, DEFENDERS OF HOGWARTS. KNOW THIS. I HAVE WON. I HOLD THE WAND OF DESTINY. TAKEN FROM THE CORPSE OF ITS FORMER MASTER. SURRENDER TO ME NOW AND I WILL SPARE YOU. REFUSE AND YOU ARE AT MY MERCY."

The wand of destiny? Draco heard that phrase before. From Hermione? No, he thought, as the memory surfaced. With Hermione. They were listening to Luna. She was telling them that The Three Brothers was her favorite story as well. Her father was a member of a group that searched for the three hallows. The elder wand was known by other names. One of them was the wand of destiny.

I f Draco had any doubts about the power of the wand, he was soon shown plenty of proof. Voldemort went around to his fallen troops and revived each and every one. He then walked to the head of his army and called out again.

I WISH TO MAKE YOUR SUBMISSION EASIER. I ALSO WISH TO TEST THE POWER OF MY NEW WAND. THEREFORE, I WILL ATTEMPT A GREAT MAGIC.

He cast a spell. A powerful ball of white light flew out of the wand. It hit the castle and seemed to spread with surprising speed. The light engulfed the entire castle before it faded. To Draco, it looked as though the light seeped into the castle through myriad openings. Had he been able to move, his jaw would have dropped.

The main doors to Hogwarts were opening. Someone was leaving the castle. Someone else was behind them. Then another. And another. It was as though the Imperious Curse had been cast on the entire building. His guess was that everyone would be forced to leave. As the light faded from the sky, the growing crowd from the school became shadows on a dark field.

"This way," a familiar voice said from behind Draco. It was Justin.

"No, this way," Hermione was saying somewhere to his right. She followed that with a frightened, "Justin?"

"Invisibility cloak?" Justin was asking, his voice getting closer.

"Draco told me that Moody had a couple of old ones." Hermione's voice was almost next to him. Her hand touched his arm and grabbed the cloak. A few seconds later, she and Justin were standing in front of him.

"He's frozen in place," Hermione said. At least there was concern in her voice.

You were always the bright one, Draco thought, what do you think you should do?

"Cancel the spell?" Justin asked. There was still a hairline scar on one side of his forehead running down to his cheek.

"Hopefully that's all it is." Hermione raised her wand. "Finite Incantatum."

Draco took a deep breath.

"You alright, mate," Justin asked.

"No," Draco said as he bent over, putting his hands on his knees. He gave them a brief description of recent events. His voice broke as he mentioned Dumbledore. He then told them the worst of it. "The Deathly Hallows are real. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

Justin was impressed. As horrible as the rest of the tale was, he had to admit that it had to be a powerful spell to make everyone leave the school. Hermione looked toward the castle. She noted that there were still people coming out.

"How long ago did he cast the spell?"

"Just before you arrived."

"We don't have much time, then?"

"For what?" Draco asked.

"He doesn't know," Justin said. His voice told Draco that he was reminding Hermione. "We need to make time."

"Of course he doesn't." Hermione was using her take charge voice. This was probably the first occasion neither Draco nor Justin moaned. She paused to smile. She had thought the same thing.

"Fine," Draco said, "but that's the second time today I've been told I don't know."

"Well," Justin said, "we know everything. Thanks to that compulsion you have to write in your diary. We've passed all the important stuff on to the Order."

"We didn't tell them about Mental Mikey," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I din't write nuffin 'bout that," Draco sneered. It wasn't a very good sneer because he was laughing at the memory. "I haven't written in the diary for months."

"You did, mate," Justin told him. "Nothing important. To the Order, that is. We didn't expect you to run off." His voice faded. "We heard about Professor McGonagall."

"It was bad timing," Draco noted in a low voice. "Rozier wasn't there to kill anyone. He only called to me because he recognized me. He didn't notice McGonagall until she shouted a warning. If she hadn't been there, he would have said a few words and been on his way."

"I heard he had his wand out," Hermione said.

"A Death Eater apparated into Diagon Alley. His wand was out, just in case."

"The diary," Justin reminded him. "You need to remember that."

Hermione drew her wand and pointed at Draco a second time.

"Memoria Anapneo."

Draco stared at nothing.

He was looking at his own mind.

It was the reverse of when he took the memory potion. He began to remember everything in reverse order. Writing in the diary. Sometimes he even handed it to Kreacher to take to Hermione. If he thought of something that might be relevant, whatever it was, it went into the diary.

He did write a few personal things. Only a few, for which he was grateful. Mental Mikey. He did mention getting his job, moving into Cassy's flat, that the couch was comfortable enough. He never mentioned moving into the bedroom. Jack's call, Abby's call, finding another fledgling wizard.

He remembered writing a full account of Diagon Alley and afterwards. Before that, observations he made on the train back to London. He had forgotten very few things before that. Then he remembered one more thing. The Endless night.

Givens had driven away. Draco tried going to Grimauld place. He then decided, as a last resort, to return to the Hebrides. Arthur Weasley saw him arrive. He smiled. Hermione was asking for him if he came back. He was led to a cottage. Hermione was there with Justin. They were laughing about something as Draco walked in.

"Sober now?" Justin asked. His forehead still looked nasty.

"Sorry," Draco was smirking. "Forgot I din't 'ave me 'and anymore."

"The endless night's finally over," Hermione asked. She was trying not to laugh.

The smirk faded. "Not yet. There's something else I need to lose." He tapped the side of his head with his finger. "And I don't know of any way to get them back. I'm always watched. We're talking a year. Maybe more. I can't trust myself to not remember all those things I'm not supposed to know."

It was Arthur Weasley who spoke the words. "To know all, to show all, to lose all."

"There's no way . . ." Hermione said. She understood what Draco was telling her. Their schemes, their plans, their secrets. All had to be erased from his memory.

"I can do it," Arthur said. "I can repress his memories. I can't guarantee he can ever get them back."

"Kreacher can do it," the house elf said as he stepped out of the shadows. "If master permits."

Draco smiled and nodded his head. A half hour later, with key memories suppressed and several compulsion spells added, (write in the diary, forget about writing in the diary, forget talking about the diary), a distraught Draco found himself in Hogsmeade, trudging toward the Hogwarts' gates. He would be found as he lost the last thing he had left. Hope.

He had one last memory. He was talking to Kreacher. He wanted to give him to Hermione to keep her safe, her and Justin. They couldn't return to school and, he remembered out loud what he told Hermione. She could only look at his diary if Kreacher permitted. Hermione had to admire the logic. Also, Voldemort knew Kreacher. If he asked to borrow the house elf, and recognized him, it would become very interesting in a very short time. Kreacher reluctantly agreed.

Justin pointed out that they needed an excuse. Draco couldn't honestly expect people to believe he gave his house elf away. And certain people wouldn't accept that.

"I'll pick a fight," Draco suggested.

"What about?" Justin was smirking. "I don't like the way you kill murdering bastards?"

"A warning," Fred Weasley came up to them after talking to his father. "Your girlfriend's brother heard about your conversation in the bedroom (I want the full details later). He wants a word with you."

Draco looked up. Aideen was standing next to George. They both were smiling.

Justin and Draco nodded to each other. It was the perfect excuse. Draco made only one mistake. He forgot he was drunk.

"Bloody Hell," Draco said as he came back to the present. Only one or two minutes had passed.

"What's worse," Justin pointed out, "He jumps the gun and makes all our plans useless. We didn't have to do any of it."

Draco smirked. "It did one thing. It made him 'jump the gun'." He looked at Justin. "Curious phrase."

"American. Courtesy of Jack."

"It did one other thing, " Draco pointed out, "It made me spend more time with Sirius Black. He figured out where my father was."

Hermione gave a smile. "I heard your announcement on the wireless. You have a future in politics." She gave a glance back at the Hogwarts ground.

"I think everyone's out of the building, now."

"Then it's time," Draco said. "The Horcrux?"

"Seven, definitely. The diary, the locket, the cup, the ring . . ."

"Ring?" Draco asked.

"Belonged to HIS grandfather. Big, gaudy thing with a black stone."

Hermione thanked them for the interruption. "There was a fifth that was destroyed," she gave Draco a mock glare, "although we don't know anything about it. There's the snake. Professor Snape plans on taking care of that. And one more."

"And?" Draco asked.

"We know it was in Hogwarts. We don't know what it was. I was told that he probably has it, just in case."

Draco nodded. "I hope you're right. Otherwise, we have to start all over again." He paused. "You'll have to." He took the time to give Hermione a hug. Justin clapped his shoulder and told him to get going. The quicker he finished, the sooner they could party.

Hermione was grinning. Draco was frowning.

"You did it?"

Hermione told him yes. He asked how? Did she talk Jack into it?

"He made a personal prophecy about You-Know-Who." She tried to remember. "_He strives to win but he should know / If he wants this his way to go / He must agree to duel / If he follows that rule / He will stand above dead Draco."_

"Still doing limericks." Justin noted. "Doesn't sound that good, though."

"Doesn't sound that good for me, either," Draco noted

"Remember what Professor Duracam told you to do." Hermione's smile never faltered. "You want to refuse this Prophecy."

"Get it right this time, mate." Justin told him.

Draco nodded. Giving a grin of his own, he took the invisibility cloak from Hermione. As he threw it over himself, he explained that he needed to return it. He gave a final smile, unseen by either of his mates, then took an intricate step.

* * *

Voldemort was speaking to the crowd in front of him. Exhorting them to kneel when he released the spell or to die standing. The popping noise of displaced air in the middle of the crowd disrupted his diatribe. It also broke the spell.

"Draco Malfoy has arrived," Voldemort said in a cheerful voice

"Draco?" asked a voice next to him. It was Natalie MacDonald, one of the dragon dancers. She was holding Jack's hand. The Dragon Dancer Jack. Draco idly wondered if they were holding hands before the spell was cast and they had to stay connected. But the spell had ended and their hands were still together. As he was thinking that, he was removing the cloak to reveal himself. He flung it over the two children and told them to find someplace quiet. He then walked forward. It was time to duel.


	10. Duel

**Duel**

As Draco walked forward, he looked around. He was surprised at the number of people that had been in Hogwarts. The teachers and students he had expected. The Aurors had come, along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix. With the extra volunteers, the adults equaled the students. But that was neither here nor there for the moment.

As if planned, all the observers backed up to make a sort of circle. A noticeable gap was on either side, separating the attackers from the defenders. In the middle stood the Dark Lord, the Elder wand in his hand. Behind him stood the inner circle of Death Eaters. All wore masks except for the one closest. Severus Snape.

Draco reached inside his coat and pulled out his wand. In that second, he became the Draco of old, the Draco who roamed the streets, the Draco who knew how to judge his mark. The thought entered his head that Voldemort would cast the disarming spell. To give himself an unfair advantage. At the least, to humiliate his opponent by making him run after it. As he finished the thought, he saw the man's wand flick. An unvocalized spell. His wand flew off behind him.

Draco looked to his right.

"Mister Malfoy," one of the Death Eaters said in a helpful voice, "your wand went the other way."

"Oh," Draco said casually, "I don't need it." He added, as though it was an afterthought, "thank you for telling me." Draco smiled as he turned back to the right. Thanks to the rising moon, there was now enough light to make out more than shadows. He was able to see Sirius Black quite clearly.

"UNCLE SIRIUS," he called out, waving so that the man would know who was shouting. (As though there could be any doubt). "IT'S TIME."

He knew that Sirius would understand. Draco kept his cheerful face. This was the one thing he couldn't control. Whether or not everyone was there. Everyone he needed to be there. He had to fulfill a wizarding oath. At the least, he could make it amusing.

"You need not shout, Draco," the Dark Lord said. "I've made it so that everyone can hear us easily." He smiled as he looked at his wand. "I do love my new toy."

"Thank you, Master," Draco replied.

"Shall we duel, then?"

"Can't," Draco said with a shrug, "Stupid oath. I have to ask permission, first."

Voldemort laughed. "I had forgotten."

I believe that, thought Draco, just trying to embarrass me. He only paused to make sure his smile was in place before he made his reply.

"So did I. At least everyone is here. We can make it quick." He turned to Sirius Black who was slowly walking toward him.

"Uncle Sirius," Draco asked in his best drawl, "Do I have your permission to slay the dread monster, Voldemort?"

"Can't you be serious just this once?"

"Only if you agree to be Draco."

Sirius glared at him as too many people laughed. "You have my permission. And just so you know, you now have me hoping you will lose."

The man smirked as the laughter began again, some of it coming from the Hogwarts side.

Draco turned to see Theodore Nott walking out of the crowd on his other side. Casper Lestrange and William Potter were with him. Harry Potter was trying to join them. Curiously, he stopped when the Slytherin held up his hand and pointed back at the crowd.

"Theo," Draco called out. "Wait, that's not proper." He turned to the Death Eaters. He spied the one he was looking for. "Mrs. Nott, I should ask you first. May I duel the Dark Lord?"

"You have my permission, Draco, and thank you for asking so politely."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nott. And, may I ask the same question of your son?"

Narcissa Nott nodded her head. Draco turned back to her son.

"Theo, Do you mind?"

Theodore Nott was shaking his head. "If I say no, you'll badger me until they put you in Hufflepuff with these two." He paused. For effect was Draco's guess. "Go ahead."

Draco was enjoying himself. Things were going better than he planned. The attackers were enjoying the show. That Theo came up with a decent line made it seem like everyone was in a festive mood. And he could see it in the faces of the defenders. The rising hope. Draco Malfoy was the trickster. He must have something planned.

Someone said the worst fear. He would be fighting without a wand. He said it a little too loud. Someone else said he once stole the house cup while in the infirmary. It caused some laughter.

"GET ON WITH IT."

That made everyone quiet. The remark came from Severus Snape. The Potions Professor had also taken a step forward. At once he was apologizing. His outburst would have the opposite effect, causing more time to be wasted. The Dark Lord was reassuring him. Let the boy have his fun. He would be dead in a few minutes regardless.

Draco thanked the Dark Lord, then turned to the Death Eater next to Uncle Severus.

"Aunt Bella, do I have your permission to challenge Lord Voldemort to a duel?"

"You do, my darling boy," She said, cheerfully. "And I will give you a lovely funeral."

"Thank you, Aunt Bella." He turned around and addressed the first person he saw behind him, "She's my godmother, you know. She'll never do anything to hurt me." He turned back and looked at Voldemort. "She'll never do anything to help me either."

He turned again to Bellatrix Lestrange. "Aunt Bella, do I have Casper's permission as well?"

His smile grew a little larger as Bellatrix scowled at him. He could actually see her scowl beneath the mask. "Ask him, yourself," she said, trying to be polite but her snarl ruined it.

"Casper?"

"Yes, Cousin, definitely." Casper said in a happy voice. Bellatrix's scowl deepened,

"Impertinent," Severus Snape muttered, taking another step forward then stepping back. Bellatrix assured him that if he wished to attack the boy she would have his back.

Draco dared to laugh. He looked at William Potter.

"Billy Boy. Same question."

William Potter looked at Draco without a smile.

"Was that my father's cloak I saw?" When Draco nodded, William asked, "did he give it to you."

"No." Draco dared to remove the smile from his face. He pointed at Voldemort. "That bastard gave it to me." He paused. Just long enough. "I'm sorry, William?"

"Will you revenge him for me?"

"I'll add it to the list. I should warn you . . . it's a long list."

"Yes," William said. He turned and walked slowly back into the crowd of defenders. Casper and Theo followed him.

Draco turned again. This time to the Potions Professor. "Uncle Severus?"

"Death is cheap, today, Draco Malfoy." He was walking forward. "And you want my permission to die?" He was almost up to Voldemort. Tugging angrily at his robes. Only two steps from where the Dark Lord stood with his snake, Nagini. "YOU HAVE IT," he shouted.

Suddenly, a sword was in his hands. Before anyone could react, he swung it at the snake, lopping off its head. He took a crooked step and apparated. The sword was left behind. He had thrown it at the snake's head, pinning it to the ground.

Voldemort was furious. He walked angrily toward the sword and reached for it. He pulled his hand back as though he had been bitten.

"WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS?"

"The last prophecy," Bellatrix hissed at Voldemort

"Wait and see," Draco snarled. "I'm not finished."

The Dark Lord managed to control his anger, more because of his Death Eater's remark than Draco's.

"That's . . ." Bellatrix Lestrange had stepped forward. "That's Gryffyndor's sword."

"It is," Draco acknowledged. "And it can only be wielded by a true Gryffindor."

"Then how . . ."

"I blame my mother." He glared at Voldemort. "Can you control your anger until we're through with this farce?"

"Hurry then, Draco," Voldemort cursed. "Hurry, or I will forget my promise. You have one more person to ask."

"Two." Draco told him. The surprise made Voldemort pause.

"KREACHER."

"Your house elf?" Bellatrix asked. Her surprise and disgust were obvious.

"He is a person as well?" Draco insisted. His smile returned as Kreacher appeared.

"Master has called Kreacher. What can Kreacher do for him?"

Draco glanced up and saw what he hoped. The Dark Lord had recognized the elf.

"Yes, My Lord, Kreacher is the house elf you borrowed from your loyal servant, Regulus Black, to hide the amulet. Regulus, with Kreacher's help, retrieved the amulet and destroyed it, As the diary was destroyed. Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Your grandfather's ring. Nagini. And myself." He reveled in the man's confusion. "When you killed me. At your restoration. The reason I did not die was because your horcrux died in my place. All your horcruxes destroyed. And now you will know what it means to be mortal and fear death."

He turned to face the house elf. He knew the man's smile had returned. He had even seen him cast a glance at Aunt Bella. "For the record. I never had any feelings for you except to wish you dead." His own smile disappeared.

"Kreacher, do I have your permission to duel with Lord Voldemort."

Kreacher did smile at him. He bowed low as he said, "Master does have Kreacher's permission."

"Curious," Voldemort said in a, for him, cheerful tone. "I was thinking of the Liar prophecy. The truth falls four by no intent." He held up four fingers to show he knew the true words. "You make one truth a lie. The means to make myself immortal. But I still have means that you don't know about."

Draco tried to look stunned. He knew the reference was to the last Horcrux. The man's phrasing was to make it seem that the real reference was to something unknown. The stunned look worked.

"And one lie the truth," Voldemort continued. "I know you did care about me. That makes your statement a lie. But you no longer care for me. That statement is now true."

He laughed at Draco's surprise. And Draco was honestly surprised. Voldemort had made a mistake. A big mistake. While Draco had not been thinking about that particular prophecy, that statement was completely true. Which meant that his final ruse would work. No one would doubt him. After all, Rozier was dead. He needed a replacement. And he needed no one to object.

Voldemort was pointing out the true statements that Draco had made. His long list of grievances. He did not need his wand. Voldemort explained to everyone that Draco had a second wand hidden on his right arm which would be released and grabbed by his hook. And the third truth. Voldemort had given the invisibility cloak to Draco.

Draco still had the surprised look on his face. The long list was a lie. He said it because it sounded good. As for his wand? He mentally paused. That was his fifth truth. The Liar prophecy was nothing more than a distraction. But it worked. And Trelawney's other prophecy? A distraction? Make everyone look at birthdays instead of scars?

"Everything else you said were prattle or lies. You have one more truth to tell. And I know what it is. Rozier was there when you made your oath. Rozier is dead. By your hand, I might add. You want to replace him. I think not. I prefer to duel you while you cannot defend yourself. I . . ."

Draco's mind brought him back into the present with force.

"Rozier was not there when I made the oath," Draco said evenly.

Now the Dark Lord was stunned. He had convinced himself that Draco had to tell the truth. Draco was smiling. He loved irony.

"It's funny," Draco was saying as he looked around at the defenders. "When you wear a hooded robe and a mask, no one truly knows who you are. You can easily pretend to be someone else." He turned back to Voldemort. He had a wild grin on his face. "If you use Polyjuice Potion, you don't even have to worry about the mask."

"Rozier was killed after he escaped from his prison. The man who was present when I made that oath was the Ministry's spy." Draco laughed. "The Aurors knew your plans because they came from your own lips."

Draco thought to himself that he might be getting someone killed. He knew too well what was about to happen. At least for two more minutes. He turned to the crowd of defenders.

"Arthur Weasley," he called out. Even from this distance he could see the surprise on Molly Weasley's face. He turned back to Voldemort. "Do you mind if I ask permission? Then I can finally fulfill my purpose here."

"Do it." The anger and hatred in those two words were music to Draco's ears.

"Mister Weasley. Do I have your permission?"

Arthur Weasley stood in his place, surrounded by too many sudden admirers for his liking. He said the one word that Draco needed.

"Yes."

Draco spun around, his right hand raised. The elder wand was already pointed at him and a green light heading at him. He squeezed his arm. The wand holder released its contents. The killing curse hit him.

Draco Malfoy was dead.


	11. The Battle for Hogwarts

A/N: Thanks to those who have been reading. And especially to those who have been reviewing. I also apologize for killing off Draco. The truth is that he just wasn't that popular anymore. I've decided to continue the rest of the story with a new main character. I hope you approve.

Here is the latest chapter in the story which will soon be renamed, "Euan Abercrombie and the Half Blood Prince".

**The Battle For Hogwarts**

Euan Abercrombie was staring at his hand. Specifically at the wand he was holding. The Dark Lord had cast a spell and Draco's wand went flying. It landed almost at Euan's feet. And Euan had dared to pick it up. It felt . . . different.

Other wands always had the feeling of being wands. There was a different feeling to each wand, enough to know that it wasn't your wand. And they acted differently, depending on what they were made of. But this wand seemed to talk to him. Not words, but feelings. The best guess he could make was that it was a dragon's wand.

Once that thought entered his head, another followed it. Perhaps, now, he could figure out what was wrong with his flaming. None of the Dragon Dancers ever considered it a spell. It was always a part of being a dragon. And Euan was feeling that something was now right. It wasn't part of being a dragon. It was being a dragon.

"The flame is the dragon," Euan said to himself. He looked up when he heard the Dark Lord yell. Someone had killed his pet snake. He looked back at the wand. He wasn't thinking. He was feeling. Or trying to feel. What it meant to be a dragon. What it meant to flame. A sense of rightness passed through him as Arthur Weasley's name was called out. Draco was asking him something.

Euan looked up. Draco was turning around. Voldemort had cast the Killing Curse. Draco fell to the ground, unmoving. The Dark Lord (Jack was saying in his head that only his followers called him that) was standing and looking, not at Draco's body, but at the wooden shaft sticking out of his own chest. Then he collapsed as well. Euan hoped the man was dead.

The crowd surged forward and he lost his view. A minute later, there was a loud noise, a not quite explosion. Shortly afterward, the crowd began to back away as the one voice Euan did not want to hear shouted, "I STILL LIVE."

Voldemort came into view.

Euan didn't think. He felt. Anger. Revenge. His arm was raised.

Euan screamed.

He felt the heat. He saw the area around him become brighter. He saw the man he wished dead. The wand pointed at him. The green light heading in his direction. Euan pointed Draco's wand at it. He screamed.

Everyone learned at that moment that there was one thing that could defend against the killing curse.

Voldemort ordered his followers to attack. Others were shouting for the defenders to fall back to the castle.

Euan stepped forward. Spells shot at him. He screamed. Glorious flame erupted from the wand. Nothing could touch him.

Ice. From the side. Dementors. The feelings of despair. He screamed. This time in anguish. The flames washed over the dark creatures. Those that survived, tried to attack again. Euan screamed again. They retreated. A loud noise, a thunderclap, almost above his head. Someone was next to him. He turned to where the man's hand was pointing. Another man was lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his head.

The thunderclap again. Another wizard fell before he could cast a spell. Euan recovered his surprised and turned to face this new attack. He screamed. So did a few of his opponents as they ran away in flames.

There was a moment of quiet. Euan looked up. The man next to him was holding a revolver. He smiled down at the boy, saying, "You can't be everywhere. I decided to cover your back."

"You're a muggle?"

The man nodded. "And before this night is over, I intend to teach respect to a few wizards." He nodded to the right. A handful of wizards, witches and students were making a stand behind some shielding spells. "There," the man pointed and Euan aimed his wand. He screamed as he walked toward the group of attackers.

A boulder, bigger than Euan, flew over their heads. He turned in time to see the small group scatter. The giants were attacking as well.

The next few minutes he was flaming this way and that. The muggle man was firing his weapon at those Euan couldn't reach. Someone else ran up, an old witch. She added her spells to the attack.

"Should we fall back?" the man asked the witch.

"No place to fall back to," the witch said. "Hogwarts is just a stone building, now." She patted Euan's shoulder. "Keep shouting, boy. You're our best hope."

"BOULDER," the man shouted, yanking Euan to one side. A moment later the witch was at his side asking if he was hurt. Euan answered by screaming at an approaching Death Eater.

"I can feel them," Euan said when there was another lull. He idly wondered if all battles were like this. Minutes of madness followed by a minute or two of quiet as everyone looked for who to fight next. Euan repeated himself. "I can feel them."

Euan pointed to the distance with his wand. "THERE."

It wasn't only the three of them. It was everyone, friend or foe, who heard. All turned to look where Euan pointed.

A flame in the air. Another. Two more flames. One of the foes, shouted, "MERLIN'S BEARD" and apparated.

"THE GIANTS." Voldemort was shouting. "THE GIANTS WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM. KEEP FIGHTING."

Madness began again. Dragons might be fighting giants but there were still wizards and dementors attacking the school and its defenders. And the enemy did not hold back. With a sense of desperation they renewed the assault. They grossly outnumbered the defenders. But the tide was turning.

Dragons. Euan was screaming in delight. He had never felt so many dragons. They kept coming closer. The feeling became stronger. Euan was being overcome.

"We will win this day or die," he promised his companions.

"Is the boy . . ." the man began to ask.

"He isn't a boy," the witch said, almost laughing. "He's a dragon."

The fighting was almost continuos. The defenders quickly learned not to band together in large groups. So did the attackers. The battle was a hundred skirmishes going on across the school grounds. From a glimpse back at the castle, there was fire to be seen on the third floor. The battle was probably in the school as well.

Euan didn't care. All he wanted to do was kill the enemy. The enemy that tried to destroy his lounge. His lounge of wizards. Flame was his power. Flame was his joy. All he needed was to get close to his enemy and destroy him.

It was getting harder.

His group of three was now five. With the giants distracted, there was no longer any fear of boulders. And with the two extra wands to cover him, Euan was able to go almost anywhere he wanted.

And the Death Eaters were more than happy to withdraw from him. More than happy to go fight someone else.

His entourage backed away. Flames were coming close. The muggle man commented that they were friendly 'but'. Euan stood his ground. There were two flames. He flamed in greeting. On either side of him landed two dragons. Young dragons. He knew who they were. Brother. Sister.

"We finish this," he said without thinking. Turning toward where Voldemort was directing the battle, behind a score of Death Eaters, Euan began to run. He laughed a flame as he heard the man behind him say, "Bloody hell."

Euan flamed. There were three flames. Spells dissolved before them. Death Eaters fired spell after spell at them before the three young dragons could get close. He knew they hoped one would get through.

A shout from one side. Dark wizards coming to flank the attack. One fell as a muggle revolver fired. Another fell to a spell. Their attack stalled as the four followers guarded his flank.

Death Eaters were falling back. Spells still being shouted. A wall of flame kept advancing toward them. A shout from behind. Euan couldn't look. Someone was shouting a curse. The killing curse. The curse became a scream. Following the scream was the bark of a dragon that could not flame.

Ahead of them, behind the Death Eaters, an adult dragon flamed. A giant attacked with a club. The Dragon flamed again as it grabbed the giant's head with its claws. It threw the head away as the body fell. It turned to join the attack.

Voldemort apparated.

The Death Eaters fled.

Like a wave, panic possessed the attackers. Those who could, apparated. Those who couldn't, tried to run or tried to surrender. As for those nearest the dragons, it didn't matter what they tried.

It was over.

All in a moment.

There was fighting. Then there was silence. Now there were the sounds of the wounded. The cries, the moans, the screams, the begging and pleading.

Euan looked to his right. Brother flamed. He looked to his left. Sister was smiling at him. He couldn't help it. He smiled back. A bump against his leg. Grawpina, her muzzle and neck covered in blood. Incomplete came the first thought. The second thought came just as quickly. Complete enough.

He flamed. Three flames. And one bark. Two larger flames across the field. The family.

Euan was smiling at Sister again. Suddenly, Brother bumped him in the back, pushing him closer. Sister was laughing. Grawpina made a noise as she backed away. She was laughing as well. Give the two lovebirds a moment alone.

Not that they were left alone. The entourage approached. Carefully.

"Euan," the young witch said.

"Euan," she repeated.

"It's a wasted effort, Miss Weasley," the wizard commented dryly.

"But Professor Snape . . . Sir."

"Don't bother, Ginny," the old witch said. "Mister Abercrombie is too involved with his . . . girlfriend."

Ginny snorted. "You know about Pansy, Professor McCudgeon?"

"It's Dean McCudgeon. And Hermione Granger told me all about it. She even described Pansy Parkinson when Draco announced his love for her."

"Too thin," Euan said, letting everyone know that even though he was staring at a dragon with a loopy smile on his face, he was still listening. "She couldn't carry an egg properly."

"The question is," Professor Snape pointed out, "what to do with the boy."

"This," Ginny said.

Euan felt himself pushed from behind and was forced to take another step toward the dragon. His smile grew larger even though, or because, four people were laughing at him.

And still he wasn't left alone. Grawpina was standing there. She was meeping.

Something important.

Euan turned at once. To the mother dragon. She had flamed. Sitting on her haunches, head raised to the sky, she flamed again. She was calling. She was calling Draco.

Grawpina ran toward her. To a figure at Mum's feet. Draco's body. She ran back and looked at him.

The Professor was saying something. The muggle man expressed surprise. They were all trying to talk but all Euan heard was his name being said several times. Someone said to be quiet. He felt someone lean close to his ear. The muggle man. He whispered.

"Draco's wand."

"Yes," Euan answered, "I have . . ."

The obvious hit him. He had Draco's wand. "Right," he said with a laugh as he stepped forward.

It was an odd procession. Grawpina led the way. Euan was close behind. Sister was on his right. Brother was again at his left. Behind them was the most unlikely group of four humans you could imagine.

Mum flamed.

Euan flamed in return. To show that he had Draco's wand.

Mum flamed again.

Euan pulled out his own wand. He raised it in his other hand and screamed. This is who he was. He was the one who carried Draco's wand. He was the one that Sister looked at. Mum snorted a short flame, mostly smoke.

Euan stopped. He raised his own wand as high as he could and screamed as loud as possible. I'm still a growing boy.

Mum flamed. Her flame dwarfed what Euan had. She agreed. And she would watch to see what he grew into. A dragon, larger than Mum, leaned forward from one side of her. His head stopped with his snout only inches from Euan's chest.

"What was that?" It was Ginny's voice. She sounded frightened.

"Not to worry," the muggle man said. "Euan just met the parents for the first time."

The male dragon made a motion with its head as he pulled back. Euan understood. Get on with it. He walked forward to where Draco lay. Euan idly noted that the other boy was smiling. Kneeling, he went to place the wand on Draco's chest.

It was the muggle man who knelt next to him. The man glanced upward, probably thinking he was about to be eaten. He was moving Draco's left hand so that it was draped across his chest. Euan nodded. He placed the wand in Draco's hand. Where it belonged. A feeling of loss came over him as he stepped back. Draco was gone. He raised his wand. He screamed his loss.

Then he was screaming again. All the dragons that were present. Not loss. JOY.

An explosion that was not an explosion. Draco Malfoy's wand shattered into myriad pieces. Draco suddenly sat up and gasped a breath. The muggle man was still kneeling next to him. The man smiled when Draco turned his head.

"Hello, Sunny Jim."


	12. The Paths of the Dead

A/N: I am taking five points from each student who did not realize that the Author's Note from the previous chapter was in jest.

And thanks again to Asj Johnson. I will be correcting those mistakes

**The Paths of the Dead**

Everything was white. Draco wasn't surprised. The next thing he noticed was that he was wearing clothes. The same robes he wore the last time he was here. Wherever here was. He looked down at his right hand. It was there. He flexed his fingers just to make sure they worked fine.

He was also alone. That was a surprise. He expected his sister to be here. After a minute, he shrugged. His best guess was that the powers that be thought he already knew the way. So he began walking.

For a long time, or so it seemed, nothing changed. The white was still white. No shapes. No swirling mists. He began to get worried. The idea came into his head that he might have done something wrong. That he didn't die properly. Not that he knew any proper way to do that. He thought it simply happened. You die. You're dead.

Finally, the mists began, Something was happening He smirked as he pictured in his head a pensieve forming in slow motion. He continued as the mists gradually became shapes. Faint colours began to form. The ground turned green. And soft. He was walking on grass. And he was heading towards a building. A long, low building, perhaps three stories high

White lines were on the grass. The mists cleared to show a goal to one side. Across the field was another goal. He was on a soccer pitch. Benches were on the sidelines with viewing stands behind them. Nothing fancy. More like something you would find at a school. A muggle school.

That was it. Draco laughed. The building he was walking toward was a school. The shape made that obvious. The two taller ends were probably the gymnasium and the auditorium. He kept walking until he crossed a roadway, stopping as he neared the central doors. He reached for a handle and pulled. The door opened easily.

Once inside, he looked to his right and his left. Long hallways. Much longer than they should have been. Ahead of him, it was the same. And the mist was still there. As though it was fog. He chose to move forward and began his walk down the hallway ahead of him. Passing classroom after classroom, all of which seemed empty. When he tried to look into one, all he could see was fog. He tried the door. It was locked. He kept walking.

There was sound up ahead. Someone talking. An adult. The word, teacher, came to mind. As he walked closer, he could hear a pause, a younger voice say something, another pause, the teacher's voice again.

As Draco neared, he could make out what was being said. The teacher was asking about rainbows. In an American accent. She asked someone to give a mnemonic for remembering the colours. A girl's voice said, "Roy G. Biv."

"Anyone else?" A pause. "Austin?"

"Rinse Out Your Granny's Boots In Vinegar." It was a boy's voice and the comment was followed by laughter.

As Draco spotted the light coming from the classroom, he heard the teacher's voice again.

"Jack, you spent a year in London. Do they have a mnemonic for the rainbow." The voice became authoritarian. "Stand up, Jack. Do you now the Mnemonic that they use in England?"

Draco came up to the doorway. The teacher was looking at the boy, Jack. So were the other students. Draco found three things odd about the scene. Jack was the American boy, ten, maybe eleven by now, who liked to foretell the future by making up limericks. The second thing was that he was standing in the middle of the classroom, completely starkers. He looked extremely uncomfortable. The third unusual thing was that no one seemed to notice anything except that he wasn't answering the question.

"Jack?" The name was said to imply that he had better answer or else.

Draco walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to look at him. He smiled at the class and turned toward the teacher. He used his fanciest voice.

"Richard Of York Gave Battle In Vain." He gave a polite bow. "Excuse me, Professor. I was asked to escort Master Andrews to the Headmaster's office."

The teacher smiled at him. "He's called the principal."

The children in the class smiled knowingly.

Draco looked at Jack. "Whatever for?"

"Not Jack," the teacher said. She was smiling now. Some of the children were sniggering.

Draco looked confused. "Then who is the principal?"

"The headmaster," one boy called out and all the class laughed.

Draco grinned in response, then gestured toward the door with his hand while looking pointedly at Jack. Jack complied by literally running out of the room. The children were laughing again. Remarks such as 'he's in trouble now' and 'I wonder what he did' could be heard, along with the teacher calling the class to order.

"Thanks, Draco," Jack said as they began walking down the deserted hallway. His hands were placed modestly over certain parts of his body. "It was horrible. It was my worst nightmare."

"Consider yourself lucky." Draco remembered a man who had seen his worst nightmare. The man killed himself to escape.

"But . . . I was naked. And they were going to notice at any second."

"You're still naked. And I noticed right away."

"Well, yeah, but you wouldn't make any jokes about it."

Draco snorted. "It's over now. Why don't you think yourself some clothes. Then you can tell me what happened."

"What do you mean? All I did was go to sleep. And how do I think clothes."

"You died in your sleep?"

Jack gave him a look that said, 'Draco is an idiot'.

"I'm not dead. Dead people don't dream." He tried to smile. "I kept wishing I was dead, though. How do I think clothes?"

Draco stopped trying to think about what Jack said. He would simply accept the fact that the boy was here because he dreamed he was here.

"Think about what you want to wear. You'll find yourself wearing those clothes."

Jack frowned. "I'm dreaming. Dreams don't work that way. Well, at least I managed to find you. Did you win?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, I did. And I lived long enough to see the look on his face." He patted Jack's bare shoulder. "And I found you."

"Only because I put my dream in your way." Jack was smiling, again. "I'm dream walking now. Professor Adrem says only the most powerful Seers can do that. She has tons of books on the subject."

"And why did you want to see me? I'm curious."

Jack frowned again. Suddenly he was hugging Draco for all he was worth. And crying into Draco's robes. "I thought it would be fun . . . be . . .be nice. And no-ow I'm afraid."

"Jack?" Draco tried patting his head. "There's no reason to be afraid. I'm just going on a journey. To someplace new."

"Not you," Jack cried. "Them. They're coming. I - I just didn't know there would be so many."

Somehow, Draco was on his knees before Jack, wiping the tears from the boys face. He handed over the handkerchief and the boy blew his nose. Jack put the handkerchief in his pocket and said, "thanks." Draco was staring. He had seen Jack put the handkerchief in his pocket but the boy still wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Dreams," he said shaking his head. "Look, I've got to keep walking. You're welcome to come with me. As far as you can."

Draco held out his hand. Jack took it. Looked at it carefully. It was Draco's right hand. They smiled at each other and walked in silence for a while. That was when Draco noticed they were no longer in the school. But they hadn't walked through any doors. He marked that down to it being a dream.

The ground changed. It became wood. Wooden planks. A large boardwalk was the first thought. Then the realization that water was on both sides. He looked ahead to see an old style boat. Jack said it was a steamboat. Draco nodded. They were on a pier. And someone was standing at the end of the pier. Just before the gangway.

Professor McGonagall.

"Master Andrews?" the old woman said. She wanted to know where his clothes were. Then she idly pulled out her wand and flicked it.

"Thanks, Professor," Jack said happily.

Draco looked over to see Jack standing there, fully clothed. Jeans, trainers on his feet, a tan jumper over a blue dress shirt. He had the strange feeling that he might be dreaming as well. He returned his eyes to Professor McGonagall.

"Ma'am."

"That's as far as you're allowed to come, Mister Malfoy."

"I thought I was dead. Or am I dreaming?"

"A bit of both, I think." She smiled at Draco. "You are dead, but you will be going back."

Back? The question that came to his mind was how. He had returned the last time because he had a part of Voldemort's soul within him. He shuddered at a thought.

"Jack?" he dared to ask.

McGonagall gave him a sad smile. "He's only here to make sure you get back safely. You do remember what a Horcrux is? Do you remember what Severus Snape told you about Simon Nott?"

Draco remembered. Voldemort wanted to know if he was holding anything when he killed Theodore Nott's older brother.

"My wand? It's a Horcux?"

"And after the battle is over, it's only a matter of time until someone finds it and puts it in your hand."

"Wish I could be there to see it?" Jack said with a snort. "Draco rising from the dead, you know."

Draco wasn't smiling. He knew of only one reason for there to be a battle. Voldemort used his last horcrux. The one they couldn't find. It meant the man was now mortal. But it also meant that he had an army with him. As a figure walked past him, Draco was reminded of what Jack had said earlier. He didn't know there would be so many. The figure, a man, walked past Professor McGonagall and onto a boat. It did look like a steamboat.

McGonagall saw his gaze. "My first year, we met at the London docks to take the steamboat to Hogwarts. I suppose that's why we're here instead of Kings Cross. It was my second year that they started using the train."

Another figure walked past. It was a woman. She was followed by a young man. Draco recognized him. Anthony Goldstein. They were in the same year.

"Jack said he didn't realize there would be so many," he said in quiet surprise. For some reason, he was afraid to look behind him.

"The wards had fallen, Draco," McGonagall reminded him. "The castle, while it still has some protections, is little more than a stone building for anyone inside." She gave him a sad smile. "And, if you remember, almost everyone from the school was outside. Most of them were students. They are out in the open and facing a larger enemy. Many of those who died didn't even have a chance to defend themselves."

More people were walking by now. Professor Sinistra. Two girls from Ravenclaw, Adrian Pucey.

"Adrian?" Draco shouted.

The Slytherin turned around. "I gave them a fight to remember, Malfoy," he said. Then he continued his way onto the boat."

They still came. He recognized Madam Hooch. Shortly after her came a young boy, probably a first year. A fourth year from Hufflepuff walked by. A man walked with him, arm on the boy's shoulder. Father and son, Draco thought.

Percy Weasley walked by.

A hand clasped his shoulder. Draco looked up. Fred Weasley was there. Draco grabbed at his hand. Fred grasped it with both of his.

"Tell Hermione I still love her."

He let go, and continued onward. Professor McGonagall told his, "no pranks, now," as he walked past.

Draco closed his eyes. It was too hard for him. Too many familiar faces. Too many in student's robes.

"Draco?"

He opened his eyes. It was as though he was looking at a ghost. A very large ghost.

"Hagrid?"

The man faded from view.

"I believe it's called a near death experience," Professor McGonagall said with amusement. She sighed. "I'm glad he won't be coming. He'd probably stand on one side and cause us to tip over." If nothing else, it caused Draco to smile.

Draco couldn't close his eyes again. He now felt he had to watch. He had to remember. Frank Longbottom, the Auror, walked by. He gave Draco a nod. Then he stopped as someone came running up to him. It was his wife. They joined hands and boarded the steamboat.

He recognized Cho Chang. Terry Boots was not far behind her. The man who worked at Honeydukes walked by. Billy Potter walked by. Argus Filch was walking with him. They stopped. Argus was smiling, a strange sight in itself. Billy was grinning as well.

"I took him with me," Filch said, "Fenrir Greyback. Meanest werewolf ever. An' me just a squib." He patted Draco's shoulder. "You make sure it was all worth it, you understand."

"Yes, Sir," Draco answered. Despite his feelings, the man was being too happy for Draco to cry.

They continued walking but Billy turned back. "Draco," he called with a grin, "tell Harry I still think he's a prat." Both he and Filch apparently saw McGonagall's frown and started laughing.

"How can they be so happy?" Draco asked.

McGonagall turned her frown on him. "It's easy, Draco. Greyback killed William Potter. And the first person he met was Argus Filch. He's happy because the man avenged him, and because the man agreed to go with him to . . . Wherever. Argus died doing a great deed. For him, that would be enough. But when he crossed over, the first person he met dared to look at him with admiration." She stated the obvious. "He achieved in death what he never had in life."

"Is Greyback coming?"

"Voldemort's followers have a different path to take."

He felt Jack tug his hand.

"Draco, it's time for me to take you back. The battle's over."

Draco frowned. "But people are still coming?" Another first year walked past him.

"These are the ones who didn't survive their wounds," McGonagall said. "It is time for you to go."

Draco nodded. "It was nice to see you again."

"And you as well," she told him. "And there is one more thing. Professor Dumbledore left a ring in his desk, in the top drawer. He thinks you should have it."

Draco nodded his head again. He turned around and quietly let Jack lead him away. More quickly than he expected, the landscape disappeared. Everything was back to white. Except for Jack in his grey jumper. "Wasn't that tan?"

"I like grey," Jack explained.

Draco nodded. After all, it was only a dream.

"Professor Adrem was teaching me about prophecies. She said she told you about the different types."

"Yeah," was Draco's dull reply.

"You know. Foretelling the future."

"Pizza for lunch."

Jack grinned. "Forewarning."

"Pizza with anchovies?"

Jack was laughing. "There's one she doesn't know about." He paused for effect, not that it helped. "Deception."

Jack now had Draco's attention. "The liar prophecy. Aunt Sybil foresaw the duel. She knew the biggest problem was to trick everyone into agreeing to let Mister Weasley replace the guy you killed."

Draco thought he understood. "She planned that. To confuse Voldemort."

"Yeah, Voldemort's hung up on prophecies. I could make one up that he had to eat a bowl of dead flies before he could win the war and he'd ask how big a bowl."

"I follow that. But Professor Trelawny, well, she never met a bottle of Sherry she didn't like. McGonagall always said she was a fraud."

Jack looked at the ground. "Aunt Sybil said it was the best way to cloud her mind. She's a fraud, I guess, but not that way. She can't control it. She sees too much. It all get jumbled."

Draco paused. "Then that means I'm not destined to rule the world."

Jack was grinning. The reason for the grin was clear. Aunt Sybil thought it would be funny.

"Are there any prophecies I should listen to?" Draco had to ask.

"Maybe the warnings. Most of the ones that come true are about the stuff that's gonna happen anyway."

Jack faded away. Draco assumed he woke up.

* * *

Draco was lying on his back. He felt safe. Dragons were around. It took less then a second to realize that he was alive. Again. He sat up and took a sudden breath. And stared.

Andrew Givens was kneeling in front of him. He was saying, "Hello, Sunny Jim." Behind him was Euan Abercrombie, his wand raised in the air. He was screaming. He was flaming. Along with all the other dragons.

He turned back.. Andrew Givens was still there, kneeling next to him. He was grinning.

"BLOODY HELL."

Grawpina, head and neck all bloody, jumped onto Draco's lap.

"Hagrid'll be fine," Draco told her. He smiled and said, "Really." He almost laughed as the dragon-enough ran off to find the half-giant.

"Hagird?" Givens asked. "The big man?"

"Yeah. I guess he was hurt bad. He almost didn't make it." Draco smiled. "But almost didn't means he did make it." He frowned as he began to look around. And up.

Mum smiled at him. There was one last flame. She leaped into the air. The other dragons joined her. They were returning home. Sister looked at Euan. She was the last of the dragons to leave.

Givens was shaking his head. "A dragon takes off not two feet from where you're sitting and you don't even flinch."

Euan walked up, putting his wand away. He looked over his shoulder to where the shadows of dragons could be seen in the sky. He turned back. "I'm going to become an animagus."

Draco nodded. The future was definitely going to be interesting. With a helping hand from Givens, he rose to his feet. He had too many questions but they could wait. For now, he had the urge, the need, to see what was around him.

The first thing that registered was the cacophony of noise. Whimpers and whispers, screams of pain and anguish, shouts of 'here' and 'help', crying and the calls of comfort. The second thing was the smell. Thanks to the dragons, the burnt smells were the strongest. They still did nothing to dilute the smell of death. Last of all came seeing as his eyes adjusted to the night.

Hogwarts was brightly lit in the distance. Mostly from fires in various places. The Gryffindor tower had been smashed. The only saving grace was that it had fallen away from the battlefield. There were plenty of holes in the walls of the building. He was told that the giants did that because too many people were running inside for safety. In the foreground were the signs of what had happened. People being floated one way or another. People kneeling by others on the ground, nodding or shaking their heads at others who watched. Draco saw where he wanted to go. The Quidditch pitch. That was where they were taking the bodies.

"Draco?" a voice asked.

He turned to see the others. "Uncle Severus. Hello, Ginny, Dean McCudgeon. Who called me?"

"I did, lad," said a voice from behind the three. The tall figure of Angus McFusty appeared. A wand in his hand. "Heard ye lost yer wand. Ye might want this one."

"That's . . ." Professor Snape began to say.

"Voldemort's wand," McFusty said as he placed it in Draco's hand.

As red sparks flew off, Draco smiled. "No. It isn't. It's MY wand." He smirked. He felt the evils that the wand had been used for but he knew how to cure that, He pointed it into the air and screamed. He screamed again. And again. His screams became pure joy as the flames purified the weapon in his hand. And joy again as he was not alone. The dragon dancer was flaming with him.

As he put the cleansed wand away, he turned toward the pitch again. There was something he had to do. He didn't think why, but Euan was the only one to follow. Neither of them spoke.

He looked at the bodies. He was surprised to see Cormac McLeggan. But then, he hadn't looked at all the dead. Cormac was with Cho. Waiting for their turn to be carried to the pitch. Off to one side, Grawpina began to yip excitedly as someone yelled that Hagird should not try to get up just yet. Just ahead of him. Someone was saying there was nothing to be done that it was amazing he was still alive. It was Madam Pomfrey. She and her helper turned to leave. Draco looked down.

It was a boy. A first year. He had apparently fell and been stepped on by a giant. His lower body was crushed. His breathing could be heard as it gradually slowed. Draco looked at the robes. The boy was a Hufflepuff. He looked at the boy's eyes. They did nothing but stare at the night sky.

He knew those eyes. He had seen them. London. The Museum. Filled with laughter. Again. Two weeks later. Filled with fear.

Randall.

The boy who came here because he trusted Draco. The boy moments away from death.

Draco's vision blurred. With his right arm, he wiped his eyes while pulling out his wand. He could never tell how he cast the spell. He only knew what he wanted to do. Madam Pomfrey was trying to talk to him. Someone was saying the boy was petrified. Madam Pomfrey was calling his name. She was saying that the boy was almost dead. And she received Draco's angry reply.

"You want him dead? Then YOU can cancel the spell."

He walked off. Euan mumbled an apology before he followed.

They neared the pitch when Draco spotted the Potters. Mother and Son. They were floating a small body. Draco noticed a small boy on the other side. It had to be Casper. Behind them was another body being floated to the pitch. By someone who's task it was. Draco walked up to make sure.

He walked onto the pitch. Euan was walking on the other side of Argus Filch. The man who was floating the body said he was to take it to one side. Draco told him no. They stayed together. The man nodded when Draco looked at him. When the Potters stopped, so did Draco. Claire looked over and noticed him. Noticed Filch.

The unnamed man apologized. This area was supposed to be for students and their families. Malfoy had insisted they follow. There was a slight tremor in the man's voice as he said Draco's name.

Claire Potter looked at Draco. He hung his head. He told her that he had watched the dead walk by as he waited to return. No one was smiling. These two were laughing.

Claire nodded her head. Filch took private lessons from Professor Brown. That was obvious. Greyback attacked. William was mortally wounded. She was thrown back and had to scramble for her wand. Harry was fighting another werewolf and trying to protect Casper. Filch jumped in front of her as Greyback lunged. She didn't know how to describe it. The werewolf wounded him. He broke free. He jumped up and kicked. Greyback's neck could be heard as it snapped and he fell dead.

"Argus Filch landed near my son as I was making my way to them." Claire was trying to control herself. "I heard him say, 'you'll be fine'. I saw William smile." She was crying.

Harry had to ask. "You saw them laughing?"

Draco nodded. He told him what Billy's last message was.

Humour and sadness was in both their eyes.

Harry said they'd take a lesson from Draco's life. While Claire watched, he sat his brother down, next to his father's body. Argus Filch was laid next to William. Draco and Euan stayed with them while they made vigil. And when the witch came by who had the onerous task of identifying the bodies. Harry named the three. His father. His brother. His uncle.


	13. The Incomplete Victory

A/N: To answer Asj's question, Draco was asking. Battles end when people stop fighting. Regretfully, it doesn't mean that none of those injured will die.

And thanks to KB for the suggestion. I never thought about listing him under characters.

**The Incomplete Victory**

It was morning. Draco stirred from his sleep as he felt someone trying to shake him awake. It was Madam Pomfrey. She was telling him he was no longer needed. The chair he had been sleeping in was needed.

As he stood up and stretched his legs, someone helped one of the wounded into the chair he had vacated. The witch muttered a thank you. Draco nodded his head and left the infirmary. He corrected himself. The Great Hall.

His first thought was to head outside. The fresh air would help.

It was raining.

He did the next best thing. He walked down the steps until he was standing out in the open. He then turned his head upward to let the cold rain wash his face. It had only been a day and a half. He was too exhausted to care.

Some time later, when he was soaked to the bone, he walked back inside. At least he was awake. A cup of tea was staring him in the face. And someone had muttered a spell. As he took the cup in hand, his clothes began to steam. Soon, they were completely dry. Sooner than that, the cup was empty.

"Professor Flitwick?" Draco asked, addressing the most obvious source of the tea.

"You have a curious way of starting the morning, Mister Malfoy."

"How many people did I kill?"

"How many died? Too many. And I doubt that you are to blame. I seem to remember someone else wanting to start a fight."

"How many?"

Draco was now looking at the diminutive man. Flitwick answered with a shrug.

"Along with Aurors, villagers and other volunteers, the total is close to two hundred." He added without emotion, "we may pass that mark before the day is out."

"And them?"

Flitwick dared to smile. "We counted more than four hundred bodies. For some reason, a great many are missing. There are dozens of piles of ashes." He held up his hand and put it on Draco's arm. "You are welcome to join us in Ravenclaw. We'll be having breakfast soon."

"Never had many friends in your house, Sir."

"Go to one of the other houses, then. There are no passwords. Not today."

Draco nodded. He paused. "Gryffindor?"

"They're all over the place. Even in Slytherin. There's plenty of room for them." Flitwick gave him a small smile. "Miss Granger is in Hufflepuff with Justin Finch-Fletchley. I should warn you. There are Weasleys with them."

Draco nodded his thanks and asked for directions. Flitwick gave him a real smile as he gave a signaling wave. "I managed to find you an escort." A moment later, Casper Lestrange was standing next to him.

"This way," Casper said, quietly.

Hufflepuff was crowded. After they entered, Casper pointed in the direction of Molly Weasley. He walked over to the near corner when Harry Potter was. It looked as though they'd formed a belated friendship.

Draco walked over to the Weasleys who had their own corner. The only Hufflepuffs with them were Justin and Susan Bones. Susan looked worse for wear and had Terence Higgs supporting her.

Molly looked up as he approached. Her arm was around Hermione. When Hermione looked up, her eyes were red from crying. Draco cringed at what he was about to say. He knew it would make her cry again.

"I talked to Fred." He paused as everyone looked at him. "He said to tell you that he still loves you."

Hermione only nodded her head. Molly, however, demanded an explanation. Draco told her what happened on the pier. He left out any mention of Jack. He did mention Percy. And Professor McGonagall's warning as Fred went to board the steamboat.

"I'll wager anything he didn't listen." The surprise was that the remark came from Ginny and Ron at the same time. But it did have one wonderful effect. It caused Hermione to smile. She stood up and gave Draco a hug. She whispered a thank you into his ear. She let him go and Molly immediately grabbed him into a hug. It was shorter and she also whispered her thanks. His words helped her daughter.

Draco was confused. Hermione and Molly sat down again. Hermione said Molly was right. He would have to be named Fred. She still wanted Frieda if it was a girl. Molly grinned and said she would hope it was a boy or that Hermione would change her mind.

Ron cornered Draco as the blond boy went to walk away. "You don't know, do you?"

"Why does everyone tell me I don't know? What don't I know?"

"Mum hated Hermione when she married Fred. They eloped. The day after George's wedding."

"She's in the way?"

Ron nodded. "Mum said you were a bad influence."

Draco had to smile. "Figures. I would get the blame."

Ron was smiling. "She blames you for Dad, too."

Ginny was next to her brother. "Did you read the Prophet? There's talk, now that the crisis is almost over, of getting rid of Fudge. Guess who was mentioned as a possible replacement."

"Your Dad."

Ginny was grinning. "Mum doesn't know how to react."

Draco nodded. He was willing to wager his vaults in Gringotts that Arthur Weasley would want to talk to him. Something along the lines of why couldn't he have picked someone else to make a hero out of.

* * *

"No one else would have played along," Draco insisted as Arthur finally had his private meeting. "I mean it. Name one person I could've picked instead. One person who wasn't a Weasley."

"Sirius Black."

"He was already on the list. So was Uncle Severus. That left you or Harry Potter. Who would've you picked."

"Point taken," Arthur said angrily. "And they're talking about me for Minister. I know it's only Rita having fun but . . ." He let out a hiss of frustration.

"Should be easy," Draco said casually.

"EASY?"

"War'll be over," Draco said hastily as he took a couple of steps backward, just in case.

"MINISTER FOR MAGIC?" Arthur huffed. "It won't be easy."

"Right, sorry, I'll tell everyone it was a lie. I tricked You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," Arthur said. His anger was still showing. Then he snorted a laugh. "That was a priceless moment."

"Whot was?" Draco felt more comfortable now that he was confused again. He was getting used to being confused.

"The wireless broadcasted live interviews from the survivors. One of them was Sirius Black."

"Whot?"

Arthur recounted the interview. Sirius yelled at the reporter for not saying Voldemort's name. He then went on to yell that it wasn't even his real name. He-Who-Should-Be-Named was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. The name he used was an anagram, Lord Mia Voldemort. The interview ended with Sirius muttering that he had no idea why the man chose such a stupid first name.

As they both stopped laughing, Arthur suggested he try saying the man's name to people and see if anyone kept a straight face. Draco took the man's advice. He tried five different people. Every one of them laughed.

* * *

He was standing in a corridor. One where the former teachers had their portraits. Along the wall was a pile of dirt. The flower box burned. The flowers burned. The painting and the frame burned, The dirt did not burn. That was why he knew where he was standing.

Kreacher appeared by his side. The elf reached up and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. It was only a portrait. Draco knew that. It didn't stop him from feeling sad that he would never talk to Walburga again.

Draco tried to say something. All he could come out with was that she was gone. Kreacher told him that they would always have their memories. He then excused himself. There was too much work to do. He hung his head as he answered Draco's question. It was nothing that his master could help with.

It seemed only a few minutes that Sirius Black came by. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"We managed to have a conversation, you know. I told her that I was wrong about Regulus. She told me that she was wrong about me." He patted Draco's shoulder. "I told her about Evelyn. Didn't tell her she was a muggle. I'm not that stupid. Then she said something I never expected. She said that the family motto, 'Always Pure', was not about the blood. It was about the heart."

He pulled Draco away from the ashes.

"C'mon. It stopped raining. There's something you should see."

He led Draco all the way to the entrance and through the doors. Hagrid was sitting on the steps. In the field, the dragon dancers and Grawpina were doing their intricate dance. A couple of first years were trying to join in. Fang was there as well, trying to reduce everything to chaos. There was plenty of laughter in the otherwise sad place. There were plenty of people watching. Some from the Great Hall. There were students and visitors lining the windows. And, Draco noticed, there were plenty of smiles.

Sirius dragged Draco down the steps and sat down. Draco was forced to sit between him and Hagrid. The big man beamed a smile at the young man.

"Angus tol' me what you said. 'bout how almost didn't make it meant I did make it."

"Yeah." Draco paused. "Saw you. You looked like a ghost."

"Thought I 'magined tha'," Hagrid answered. "Glad you made it, too."

They looked up as they heard Grawpina bark. She had stopped running and was looking at him. She barked again. If a high screeched "Yip Yip Yip Yip" could be called a bark.

Draco managed a smile. "My sister wants to play. Do you mind, Hagrid?"

"That night?" Hagrid asked.

Draco grinned. "When I saw her, she was covered in blood. None of it hers. Brother and Sister agreed. She's dragon enough."

Hagrid's grin matched his own as Draco ran out into the field. Eight dragons, six of them human, ran around like madmen until they were all too tired.

* * *

It seemed a miracle that Dumbledore's office was completely undamaged. Except it wasn't Dumbledore's anymore. He wondered if anyone else was happy to see Severus Snape sitting in the headmaster's chair. He saw Sirius grinning and amended his thought to anyone who was sane.

Neville sat down next to him. He gave the sad smile that seemed standard. Draco went to the funeral for his housemate's parent and was surprised to see three children, a boy and two girls, standing with him. They were wearing Beaubatons robes. Neville introduced his brother and sisters. They were sent to France to keep them safe. When the boy grumbled, Neville commented that it worked. He was now letting Draco know that they were back at school. Madam Maxime promised to keep an eye on them.

"She also suggested that Hagrid should visit. The warmer weather would help his recovery."

"Let him know the dragon dancers will take care of the children."

Angus stopped by as the two laughed. He put his hands on both their shoulders. "Ye did well, Neville. Had me hopes when I heard this'un smiled. Never thought to hear 'im laugh."

Once everyone had arrived and seated themselves, Severus Snape called them all to order. He pointed out that, as acting headmaster, he was in charge of this meeting. Unless they wished someone else to be in charge. Rita Skeeter commented that they would all like anyone else but they'd take forever trying to decide who.

"Leader by default," Snape groused. "That is so typical." He turned to Kingsley. "What is our current status?"

"He's gone," Kingsley said with anger. "Death Eaters and supporters are giving themselves up, hoping to make some kind of compromise. And we're too stretched out to refuse. Hefty fines. No imprisonment. That works for most of them. Free and poor beats Azkaban any day. We've even offered conditional amnesty for those involved in the battle."

"And the inner circle?"

Kingsley gave an honest smile. "Half of them are awaiting trial already. Their underlings have no problem with betrayal if it will save their own skins."

"What about the giants?" one man asked. Draco didn't know him.

"All dead," Angus supplied. "We lost two dragons. That decided the issue. The dragons made sure that every giant that came to Hogwarts did not leave."

"Was that Malfoy's doing?" the man asked.

Angus laughed. The dragons wanted revenge. Half the lounge came to the battle. The stronger half. He added that the dementors and vampires didn't have much luck leaving, either.

Talk turned to other things. Madame Pomfrey let them know that the remaining patients should recover. Professor Flitwick noted that classes had resumed without too many problems. The houses were still intermixed. He suggested that they may want to keep it that way. Even the Slytherins were making friends.

He snickered, then explained. One of his Ravenclaws challenged a Slytherin. The Slytherin said they were on the same side. The fact that he was still here was proof of that. When the Ravenclaw stated that Slytherins were ambitious, the snake commented that there was no ambition in following some madman with a stupid name.

Other matters were brought up. Repairs. Replacement of teachers. Evelyn Brown talked about the group counseling sessions. It was too soon to be sure but the early responses seemed promising.

After most of an hour, Severus finally said the name.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Headmaster?"

He meant to make a joke but the word came out with no emotion.

"Do you have any plans? Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Help?"

Claire Potter dared to answer. "Every time we interfered with your plans, we hurt ourselves. It stands to reason that if we wish to resolve this crisis, we need to follow your lead."

Draco nodded. "Simple plan, Really. Find him. Won't kill him, though. I'm working out a way to make him wish he were dead."

"He still holds the wand of destiny."

Draco drew his wand. Voldemort's wand. "He may hold it, but I am its master. I defeated him."

"Looked like a draw," Neville commented. His effort at whispering failed.

"Draco won," George Weasley said as he stood up. He was grinning from ear to ear. "You need to know how dragons think. Voldemort wanted to kill Draco and live. He lost. Draco wanted to kill Voldemort. Period. He won."

"Very well," Severus Snape said in conclusion. "Our main effort will be to locate Voldemort. Then we'll figure out how to get Draco Malfoy there so that he can claim his wand." He looked around. "Any other business?"

"Uncle Severus," Draco said as he stood up. "Professor McGonagall said that Albus Dumbledore wanted me to have a ring. One with a black stone. It's supposed to be in his top drawer."

* * *

Having a chance to rest, Draco decided to look at the last few issues of the Daily Prophet. The day after the 'Battle of Hogwarts' there was the expected headline of Voldemort being defeated. Also on the front page was a headline asking villain or village idiot. It was a verbatim reprint of Sirius' interview. Because of the bold print, **Lord Mia Voldemort** were the most prominent words in the article.

The next day, there were pictures. They were deliberately unmoving, in honour of the fallen. The one on the front page was a picture of Billy Potter, James Potter and Argus Filch on either side. The main story was about how Filch, already mortally wounded, vanquished Fenrir Greyback. Euan also had his own article, how he donned Draco's mantle and called the dragons to battle. There were also sketches inside, as no one was taking pictures during the fighting. One was of a dragon tangled with a giant. A second was Euan, again, flanked by Brother and Sister. Both dragons were drawn much larger than in real life. A third, and the last of the dragons, showed Mum, wings outspread and flaming into the sky. Between her legs lay Draco. Euan, still flanked by dragons, was holding out a wand.

There was one other sketch. It was Argus Filch, his chest bloody, his leg raised in a flying kick at Greyback's head. Draco nodded to himself. This was the moment of glory. A squib, the lowest of the magical world, standing up to its most fearful foe but for the Dark Lord.

The following day was the list of the dead. Draco made it a point to read every name. He knew that they were dead because of him. If nothing else, he could remember them.

* * *

Draco was looking at the ring he was now wearing on his finger. He was showing it to Luna Lovegood. She looked at it and nodded her head. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the invisibility cloak that the dragon dancers had returned to him. She felt the fabric, then nodded her head a second time.

"I'm also the rightful owner of the Elder Wand, although I don't have it yet. Your dad studied all of this. What does it mean to be Master of Death?"

He never received an answer because at that moment he gasped. His head began to hurt. His entire body felt like it was being torn apart. Everything went black.


	14. More Horcruxes

A/N: I found another good quote.

_Writing and travel broadens your ass if not your mind and I like to write standing up _- Ernest Hemingway

**More Horcruxes**

It was dark when Draco finally opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was in the infirmary. His bed was screened off. He couldn't see anything. The second thing was that he felt, not tired, but drained. It seemed an effort to become concerned. He decided the best thing was to get up.

He felt stiff. As though he had been lying abed for a long time. It was an effort to stand but he managed it by holding on to the back of the chair by his bed. Walking was harder. His legs were all pins and needles. He took his time. That was the one thing he seemed to have plenty of. He took a step and almost fell. His firm grasp with his left hand and his use of his right arm to brace himself turned the fall into an awkward act of sitting down in the chair.

The chair thumped as it moved across the floor an inch or so. That seemed to be enough to attract someone's attention. Madam Pomfrey's voice was heard. She called his name. Two pairs of footsteps approached. The curtains parted and the healer was glaring at him.

"You never had enough sense to stay in bed. Your muscles . . ."

"Yeah. I know," Draco said with undirected anger. "How long have I been here?" He remembered that he had woken, then collapsed again almost at once. He remembered, vaguely, being awake briefly for a second time. "One week? Two?"

"Ten," Madame Pomfrey said in a small voice. "Do you know what happened?" She shushed whoever was behind her and out of sight.

"Yeah. Had that feelin' before. Simon Nott."

"DAMN." It was the voice of Sirius Black. It was angry. An undirected anger.

"We don't know," Madame Pomfrey said sternly to the hidden form.

"Don't we? Draco's not stupid. He'll figure it out if he hasn't already."

"We don't know." Madame Pomfrey said again.

But Draco did know. That day, now ten weeks gone, he was talking to Luna. Then he felt it. The same as when he killed Simon Nott. Except for the part about someone being in his head. That was when he had unwittingly made a Horcrux out of his wand. A sudden fear went through him.

"LUNA?"

"She's fine," Sirius said. He pulled the curtain aside so they could see each other clearly. "She wasn't hurt. It had to be something else."

Sirius told Draco what he thought had happened. Draco had to agree. It seemed the most obvious answer, although it was hard to accept. His agreement also caused Madame Pomfrey to groan, as though it affected her physically. After a moment, she said she needed to get the Headmaster. As she left, Sirius answered Draco's unanswered question.

"It's still Severus."

"How's 'e doin'?"

"As headmaster? Very good, I think. He's on the stern side, but I think its helping the kids. They know someone's in charge. They need that. After the battle." He paused before he said the reason. "Too many students are gone. Everyone knows someone who . . . didn't make it."

Draco tried to smirk. "An' Snape cuttin' off that snake's head right in front of Voldemort had nuffin to do wit' it."

Sirius grinned. "It had one wonderful effect. Sev glares at students now and they smile back." He put his hand on Draco's shoulder to emphasis his next statement. "They know he cares. He apparated away as soon as he killed that snake. He apparated no more than ten feet from me. As soon as Arthur gave you his permission, he ordered me to get the children out of there. Then he pulled out his wand and walked forward." Sirius grinned as he stood up straight. "Before that bastard announced he was still alive, I had two dozen Hufflepuffs following me full speed back to the castle."

He paused. "You know what was most curious. As we neared the castle, two Gryffindors (you know which two) suddenly appeared in front of the doors and pulled them open." He sat down on the bed. His face dropped. "I only lost two." He held his hand up to stop Draco from saying anything. "Evelyn already told me. How many would have been lost if I did nothing?"

Sirius looked at Draco and laughed. It was a laugh with no humour.

"You know, I always thought that if we won this battle we'd celebrate till dawn. It wasn't that kind of victory. We know it isn't over although we're all sure it's only a matter of time. And it hurt everyone. We're not celebrating. But, we're no longer scared. It's like Rita said. We stood up to the worst of it and we survived. We can console ourselves with this thought. We will never let it be this bad again."

"The Death Eaters?" Draco asked.

"A half dozen are left at the most. Only two or three of the inner circle. Scrimgeour's amnesty helped a lot. Part of the deal was that you had to spill your guts about everything and everyone you knew." Sirius laughed. A real laugh. "I think everyone who fought for him turned themselves in to the Ministry. Ten weeks and they still have a couple hundred to interview." He smiled at the thought. "He's done with. He's a hunted man and he has every Auror on two continents looking for him and those few followers he has left."

"Two?" Draco felt fear. "What happened?"

"He fled to the States."

"Not the continent?"

"Too dangerous. Dumbledore made a lot of friends. Any government there would arrest him at once. There's more places to hide across the water. Plenty of open spaces."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door to the infirmary. Several sets of footsteps approached. Madame Pomfrey appeared. Severus Snape was behind her.

"Draco."

"Headmaster."

"How do you feel?"

Draco thought for a while before he answered. He finally decided that the best answer was a shrug. In return, he received a nod. Uncle Severus understood. How do you explain the feeling of having your soul torn apart multiple times?

"Dean McCudgeon?" Draco spied the woman standing behind the headmaster, "You still here?"

"I left, then came back," she said in a sad tone, "I brought Jack here, for safety."

"Professor Adrem," Sirius explained. "She was murdered three weeks ago. Jack was supposed to be the target."

Draco had to ask. "And my last . . . incident?"

Sirius nodded.

Severus Snape began to explain. Voldemort was creating more Horcruxes to replace the ones that were destroyed. It was his belief that the man did not know the true source. He also believed that Draco's soul was being torn because the Dark Lord was using the Elder wand. The wand that Draco was the master of. It was the easiest explanation.

"From what Madam Pomfrey has told me, each incident was less severe than the previous one. Your condition was the result of your not having recovered from the previous . . . incident . . . before the next ritual was performed."

There was another interruption as food was brought. A table was conjured and Dobby appeared with a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of juice. Draco remained seated as he ate. The others remained standing as they took their sandwiches. Uncle Severus, not eating anything, sat on the bed. There were too many things to discuss. And there might not be much time. Voldemort might perform another ritual at any moment. Draco was better but no one knew what effect it would have.

Most of it was nonsense as far as Draco was concerned. He didn't care about the Ministry. He didn't care about the Aurors. He didn't care about the school. He appreciated the efforts of everyone to bring him up to date on events but none of them seemed important. The closest he came was when Dean McCudgeon was telling him how the American Department of Magic was working closely with the Ministry. She mentioned Arthur Weasley twice.

"Another promotion?" Draco asked.

"Of sorts. Your government has placed him in charge of the investigation. He's even been to Boston to personally see the, um, crime scene."

"Scrimgeour's fit to be tied," Sirius noted. "He thought he'd get the job. He was planning on becoming Minister."

Draco suggested he tell the man to ask for Arthur Weasley's endorsement. He laughed when Sirius asked if Arthur would refuse the job. He told his former guardian that Arthur Weasley would rather go back to his old position.

"That won't happen," Uncle Severus told him. "Not after receiving the Order of Merlin. He was the Ministry spy in Voldemort's inner circle." He held up a hand to stop Draco from revealing the truth. "Because my involvement, and my loyalties, are no longer in question, I was able to confirm that fact."

Sirius laughed. "They gave Sev a medal as well. Order of Merlin, First Class."

"You deserve it," Draco said. He tried to sound sincere but it came out in a monotone.

Severus dismissed the matter. He said it wasn't important. They needed to discuss what to do with their charge. It would not do for Draco to leave the infirmary. He then had Madam Pomfrey conjure a mirror.

Draco looked at his reflection. His face had changed. The cheeks had sunken in. His brow protruded. His hair and skin had darkened. When he put his hand to his face, he noticed that the skin felt rough, almost leathery. He also noticed his hand. It was darker as well. And the nails were thicker.

Voldemort looked like a human snake. Slitted nose and red eyes. His skin was pale and had a fluid look about it. As though, like a snake, he had recently shed his skin. This was no surprise as Tom Riddle, on his mother's side, was descended from Salazar Slytherin, the man who chose the snake as the emblem of his house. Draco, however, was a dragon. And that was what he was becoming.

"How does Grawpina feel about this?'

The headmaster actually smiled. "I think she would approve."

"Merlin's beard," Sirius exclaimed, "Severus Snape told a joke."

"It was a witticism," Severus commented. "As it has to do with wit, you wouldn't understand."

Draco managed a smile. While the two had managed to become friends, the antagonism was still there. It made things seem normal.

* * *

Draco had company. It was Theodore Nott. The Slytherin couldn't help but stare for the first minute. Finally, Draco had to ask why he came. Theo said it was his mum's idea.

Theo was forced to explain something else first, because Draco had asked if his mother was still free. It was what happened after Draco fell, at the beginning of the battle. Narcissa Nott bolted from the Dark Lord's ranks before her sister had time to restore Voldemort. She even turned around to stun one of the Death Eaters who tried to stop her. Narcissa quickly found her son and, together with the Potters, they tried to defend the unarmed students around them from the werewolf attack.

Rita Skeeter put her on the front page a week later. Draco admitted he hadn't seen that issue. Rita portrayed Narcissa Nott as one more victim of the Dark Lord, escaping only when she had a chance. Then she turned and fought against Voldemort's forces, rescuing a handful of students from the battlefield.

"She ended that article saying that my mother may have the Dark Mark but she's no more a Death Eater than Arthur Weasley."

"They didn't arrest your mum, then?"

"Gave us a place to stay until they could find my father." Theo gave a wry smile. "Xenophilius Lovegood offered to put us up." He saw Draco's frown. "What?" His smile returned. "Sorry. I forgot who I was talking to. I should have said, 'Whot'."

"My fault." Draco tried to smile and failed. "You said your mother saved people. Sirius Black told me how he saved people." He hung his head. "I didn't save anyone. I'm the reason they died."

"Merlin's Whatever," Theo admonished. "The only one you killed didn't die. He was the one killing people, not you. He would have done it anyway."

Draco looked up to see the glint in Theo's eyes. It was anger. Anger at Draco. Anger because Draco dared to think such a thing. The Slytherin's lips curled into a mocking smile.

"As for saving people. You didn't have much chance, what with being dead through the entire battle." He laughed. "You don't know."

"DON'T KNOW?" Draco shouted as he stood up from the chair. He ruined the effect by collapsing back into it at once. "There's a lot I don't know. Don't know how to treat people. Don't know . . . nuffin."

"What happened?"

"Met this girl," Draco admitted. "Left her in the way. Nice of me, huh. Knock up some girl then run off." He wiped his cheek. "Draco Malfoy. Role Model." He laughed. "Don't do this at home, kids, unless you 'ave a few million Quid in the bank."

"You're going back," Theo offered.

"Like this?" Draco shook his head. "I'll send her money. That will make her feel better. Don't you agree?" His sarcasm was showing. "She can even give some to the folks o' the kid that I got killed."

"The one you petrified?" Theo asked. "First, I met that girl. Cassandra." He was smiling. "She loves Hermione."

"Whot?"

"Arthur Weasley took her to the Burrow. He said he promised you he'd keep her safe. That's where she met Hermione. The fact that they're almost the same age. And pregnant. And no husband around. They became instant friends. And Molly Weasley is going to be a grandmother twice over. She ordered Arthur to file for adoption, to make it official."

"Whot?"

"You're not going to make me repeat all of that?"

"No. I mean . . ." What did he mean? "She's going to be a Weasley."

Theo laughed. "In a sense. Won't change her name though. She'll still be a Malfoy."

"Whot?"

Draco was completely confused. He pointed out that he never married her. Theo asked about Dover. Draco was reminded that he held his own wand above their heads. The same way Fred had done. That was one more reason Cassandra and Hermione liked each other. They both had the same reaction when they saw the gold sparks washing over them as they kissed their new husbands.

"Din't see no gold sparks," Draco muttered.

"Did you have your eyes open?" Theo asked. He was clearly enjoying the conversation.

"No," Draco admitted.

"Next time, keep them open." In a laughing voice he added, "and start thinking of baby names."

"I'm only sixteen." Draco muttered. He then remembered that Janice was only sixteen when she married. And she started a family almost at once. "I guess it runs into the family."

"Be a good father," Theo said in a serious voice. "That's all I ask."

"He, um, or she will need a godfather." Draco looked up, hopefully.

Theo smiled, then frowned, then looked at the ground as though embarrassed. "I would be honoured," he said in a low voice. He had a smile as he looked up, "I guess that's fair payment."

"For telling me I'm married?"

"NO." Theo snorted. "For getting my picture on the front page of the Quibbler."

"Whot?" This time, Draco was laughing. "Why?"

"It has to do with you saving people. Remember the boy you petrified?"

Draco shuddered as the image of the crushed boy rose up. "I was the reason he was there in the first place. I didn't save him. I couldn't save him." He wiped his cheek again, "Madam Pomfrey told me. There wasn't enough time."

Theodore Nott was serious. "You gave them time. You petrified the boy. I have no idea how. And you did it in such a way that all they had to do was cancel the spell. That's what Madam Pomfrey did. At Saint Mungo's. With a half dozen Healers around her. It was close, but they had time to prepare. They each knew what they had to do. It took them eight hours."

"You know this?"

"I was there, in the waiting room, with the parents, and his aunt. And Mother. And Casper."

"Casper?"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of his. Especially if that friend is a Hufflepuff. You saved Casper's friend. Casper had to be there." He saw the question in Draco's eyes. "Aunt Bella died after the battle. My guess is that Voldemort didn't like the fact that every other member of her family betrayed him. Casper was put in Mother's care."

Draco shuddered. His fear would be confirmed later when he asked Uncle Severus. She died at the same time that Draco was talking to Luna.

"Anyway," Theo said, not noticing Draco's reaction, "The end result was that all of us at the Lovegoods went over to the Burrow for Christmas. And because of gifts from Molly Weasley, Mister Lovegood asked to take our picture for his paper."

Draco was handed a copy of the Quibbler. He unfolded it to reveal the front page. It was a group photo. Four students, all in Molly Weasley's knitted jumpers. Ginny, in Gryffindor colours, a large G in the middle. She was whispering something. Luna, in Ravenclaw colours, A large L in the middle. She was laughing while she had her arm around . . . Randall. Brown hair and a huge smile, his jumper bore Hufflepuff colours and a large R in the middle. At the end was Theo, wearing Slytherin colours. If you knew him, you knew by his look that, if he could, he would have torn the large T off his jumper and thrown it at the photographer


	15. Plans in the making

A/N: It's the holiday weekend and I have some time before I begin eating my weight in turkey. I thought I would post this just for something to do while waiting. Soon, I will be in a position of having to smile and seem happy to everyone I meet. Once I start eating, I won't have to pretend anymore.

To those of you who aren't on holiday, my condolences. To those of you who are, I hope you've had enough to eat.

**Plans in the Making**

Time dragged on. Draco had another incident. It was mild. He barely felt it. He told Uncle Severus that his guess was probably correct. Voldemort wouldn't have felt anything, anyway. He may honestly believe that he's using pieces of his own soul.

For the most part, he was alone. It was because he preferred it that way. He was working on a plan. He didn't want anyone to know. More important, he didn't want anyone to know who was helping him.

It started out as a whim. A plan to punish Voldemort instead of killing him. He knew of the one person to ask if it was even possible. When he knew he was alone, he pulled out the ring with the black stone. The Resurrection Stone. He turned it in his hand three times. And looked up in surprise.

"This is what I look like," Alastor Moody said, "when I'm not missing any body parts." He was grinning as he pointed at Draco. "That was how everyone looked at me while I was alive. Now, what's the problem?"

"There's hell to pay, Uncle Al, and I'm the one paying it."

Draco explained what he wanted to do. He then related everything that had happened, answering all questions. He also asked if being brought back was hard.

"It's not a pleasant feeling, but I'll deal with it. This problem is too sweet for me to let go. I'll think on it for a bit. In the meantime, talk to Dumbledore. If he agrees, call us both back together."

The next time he was alone, he summoned the late headmaster. Albus Dumbledore was amused by what he was told. He asked if it was worth the trouble. Draco admitted that it was worth it if there was a way. He didn't care about the Dark Lord.

"It is a petty revenge, Mister Malfoy."

"It's the perfect revenge, Sir. The thing he fears most is death. I want him to wish for it."

"I will help," Dumbledore said, after a long pause. "I'll do this for my own reasons. There is a chance, a small chance I admit, that Tom will come to understand the evil that he has done, I would like to give him that small chance to feel remorse." He added, when he saw Draco's surprised look, "if I had shown more compassion toward him when he was young, none of this may have happened. You are giving me a chance to atone for my mistakes."

"You said it was a small chance."

"Very small. I am certain he will never repent, but I will still offer him the chance."

Draco nodded his head. It was something he had never thought about.

Dumbledore also made a suggestion. There was one more person he should talk to. Two, in truth. Draco should set the matter before his parents. Lucius Malfoy was unequaled when it came to being devious. And, surely, Draco would like to talk to his mother.

One week later, Draco sat on his bed with four spirits watching him. Albus Dumbledore said the first thing to discuss was if Draco's plan is possible. It was Lily Malfoy who answered. "Of course it's possible but that's not what we need to do first." She was smiling. "Draco needs to greet his father in his natural voice."

Draco frowned, then shrugged.

"Wotcha, Dad."

Lucius Malfoy looked like he wanted to laugh and to shout but couldn't decide which.

"Did my father arrange this?"

"'e din't do nuffin." Draco replied.

"And I had hoped my son would at least grow up speaking English."

As everyone laughed, Draco thought to himself. Dead people shouldn't be acting this way.

After another half hour of nonsense, including Draco singing the Pirate song and the song about little people, Lucius Malfoy said he was convinced. He added, "We need to tell Draco why he's changing."

"It's the Horcruxes," Draco snarled.

"Volde . . ." Lily tried not to laugh. Even the dead loved hearing about Sirius' interview. In a more serious tone, she said, "Tom Riddle, even at the end, could have walked in public without difficulty. He was still a handsome man, although he did have an aura about him."

Draco was frowning. He was changing physically.

"Son?"

He looked up. Lily was smiling at him. He swallowed hard. The one thing he wanted to do at that moment was hug his mother. He knew that was impossible.

"Do you love Cassy?"

He nodded his head.

"Do you love your mother?" Lucius asked

"And you."

Uncle Al was laughing. He said the reason for the physical change was obvious. Tearing your soul destroyed your humanity. It turns you into a monster. Draco should remind himself of what Janice once told him. He wears his scars on the outside. He was holding on to his emotions, the things that keep him human, that was why his body was changing instead.

As the meetings continued, one more person was added to the group. Professor Adrem. The original idea was to ask her what she owned that might be used for a horcrux. She demanded to know why. Then she demanded to be made part of the group. Her skill at interpreting prophecies meant that she had a good understanding of the power of words. And words would be important.

She was right.

Two weeks after that, the plan was in place. Tom Riddle would be given one chance. He would redeem himself or face the consequences of his actions. Being dead was not a mercy for those who deserved it.

Everyone had one final request. If possible, summon them so that they could watch. To correct him if he made any mistakes. To try to make any last minute changes should the unexpected happen. Draco promised.

* * *

Luna paid a visit. Unlike everyone else, she did not stare in surprise at his condition. She did ask, out of curiosity, if he was able to breathe fire. He said he hadn't tried.

His skin was black, now. He was taller. His fingernails, and toenails, were claws. He fully expected to have scales after his next incident.

Luna was saying that she had written to Cassandra. It was obvious that Draco wouldn't be able to. She was writing on a weekly basis. Cassandra was writing back. Did Draco want to know what she said?

"She met Janice. And Mick. And the children. Cassandra says she's Cheryl's favorite aunt."

"Is she still afraid of me?" Draco felt the need to know.

Luna admitted that she didn't know. She doubted it. Cassandra admitted that the girl asked several times how Draco was. Andy also wanted to know who his uncle was. He didn't remember. And Gail was still too young to care.

Draco smiled. That was Miss Carmichael's first name. Luna didn't mind that Draco showed his pointed teeth when he smiled. She smiled back at him. Then she asked if she could add two names to the visitor list. Hermione and Justin were hoping to see him. He had said no every time in the past month that he has been asked. He didn't want more visitors.

Madam Pomfrey opened the screen at that point to look in. Her face said one thing. Luna was not on the list.

Draco nodded his head. "That would be good."

"What would be good?" Madam Pomfrey asked. There was a hopefulness in her voice.

"Having more visitors. Might help keep me human." Draco sighed. "I've been alone for too long."

Luna gave him a look of triumph. "Too many adults." She stood up to leave. "And don't forget the Quidditch match this weekend. We're playing Gryffindor."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a look of surprise. "So that's what it was all about."

"Whot?"

"There's a special box in the stands," Madam Pomfrey explained. "For people to watch unobserved. The rumour was that it was set up in case of special visitors." She mentioned Arthur Weasley, Soon to be former Minister Fudge. Others guests that would attract too much attention. She added the obvious. A student who could not parade himself in public.

The month of March began differently from the previous month. Hermione made a brief visit. Draco said she was huge. She told him he was rude. He commented that at least he hadn't changed. It made him feel good that she laughed.

Justin stayed longer. He let Draco know what had happened since the endless night. How they went to New England for a while. It was more like a vacation than an escape. How they returned to the Hebrides. Fred returning with them from the wedding and Molly's reaction when she found out what he and Hermione had done.

"You're a bad influence, you know."

"I know. And I was told they eloped."

"In a way. They visited Hermione's parents. To ask their permission. I kept Hermione company while Fred went off and talked to her parents in private. They took two hours. Then they came back." Justin smirked. "Her mother gave her a pair of wedding rings, that her mother had given her."

"They agreed?"

"Yeah." He paused. "When they heard about Fred. When they heard he died." He paused again. "Her dad told me he was glad he did the right thing. At least they had those few months together."

Justin and Hermione tried to visit as often as possible. Draco noticed with curiosity that Ron Weasley had decided to join them after the first visit. When he asked if Draco was able to breathe fire, Hermione slapped his arm. Draco gave one of his smiles, which scared Ron a bit, and admitted he hadn't tried. Ron did smile back at that statement and reminded Draco about the Quidditch match. Draco said he'd be there. But. He promised Luna he'd cheer for Ravenclaw.

Hermione slapped his arm.

She then admitted that his skin was too hard. She wouldn't try that again.

His escorts to the match were the Headmaster and Tonks. He walked between them covered by the invisibility cloak. It was the best way to not invite unwanted stares. It also gave Draco the chance to hear an interesting conversation.

Tonks was suggesting, something she had probably done numerous times before, that she would make an excellent DADA professor. It would also mean they could spend more time together.

"We don't spend any time together," Professor Snape said gruffly.

"Like now?"

"This is an exception?"

"Will we have a private dinner, again, to discuss this request?"

"Private?" Draco asked.

"The purpose was to dissuade this young woman from making future requests."

"That's why he served red wine with dinner," Tonks explained.

"It went well with the veal," Snape insisted.

"Then you don't like me. As a teacher." There was amusement in her voice.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Think carefully. Do you really want to marry ME?"

Tonks was laughing. "Are you proposing?"

Professor Snape growled.

Now Tonks was serious. "If you mean it, yes."

"I'm not Remus Lupin."

"You're not a werewolf, yeah. But you're here. He isn't."

"Where . . ." Draco started to ask. He stopped. The third figure. The one who died. He would have been the right shape. The right size. "Never mind."

"Be quiet," Snape insisted. "That way, no one will hear you."

"Yeah," Tonks agreed. "Then people will get the wrong idea about me an' Severus."

"Wrong?" Snape was angry again. (Still angry?)

Tonks laughed again. "We're walkin' to the pitch. Just the two of us. You're the clever one. What do you think they're thinkin'?"

Uncle Severus growled again. For some reason, Draco didn't think he meant it.

"She jus' wants to know, Uncle Sev. Ain't polite to string 'er along."

If nothing else, Draco's statement resulted in no one saying anything for the rest of the walk.

They reached the private box. Large enough to seat a dozen people. Only three other people were there. Minister Fudge, whom Draco had never met. Uncle Severus's greeting identified the man. Rufus Scrimgeour was on his right. Arthur Weasley was on his left.

"Draco?" Arthur asked at once.

"Here," Draco announced once he was inside. "Should I take the cloak off?"

"Be prepared for the stares," Arthur warned. "We've been told, but that's never the same as seeing."

Draco nodded his head, then realized it was a stupid thing to do as he was invisible. He said, "right," and removed the cloak.

Fudge shuddered as he stared. Scrimgeour looked away before looking back. He muttered to the Minister as he saw Weasley's steady gaze, "I withdraw my objections. Arthur must know what he's doing."

Arthur turned to the man. "Thank you, Rufus. Minister, if I may be honest. I'm taking a risk. Not only with my own life, either. I hope I am right."

"If your plan, whatever it is, will end this matter, I am content to retire a happy man." He added, cheerfully, after a wary look at Draco, "If your plan works, even Rufus will support you."

Scrimgeour chuckled. "If his plan works, he won't need my support."

Tonks whispered to Draco. "Arthur just got the job."

"Yeah," Draco said, both to answer Tonks and to interrupt the men. "An' what's me part in all o' this."

Arthur had Draco sit next to him. "After the match, we pay a visit to an old friend."

"Friend?" The Minister asked. "You didn't sound sarcastic. Is Pettigrew really a friend?"

Arthur was looking at Draco. A look that told him to say nothing. "I believe he still is. Therein lies my doubt. I could be wrong." He turned to the Minister. "I only know of one way to find out."

The door to the private box opened. Sirius Black walked in with Professor Brown and Rita Skeeter. The Minister and Scrimgeour glared at her. Her articles about them in the Daily Prophet could politely be called uncomplimentary. Severus Snape glared at her, but he glared at everyone. It didn't mean anything.

"Draco, darling," Rita said casually, "I like the new look, but only if it's temporary." She smiled at Arthur Weasley. "Arty, I understand we're going on another adventure."

As everyone took their seats, Arthur agreed to explain his plan. The Aurors have found Peter Pettigrew. The man had never come to Hogwarts and had used the time to carefully hide himself. Sirius Black smiled as he said he knew exactly what kind of reception they should give the man. Sirius Black frowned as he heard, and believed, the lies that Arthur began to tell.

"He was my inside man, Sirius. He was instrumental in my being able to take Rozier's place. And it took him this long to arrange his discovery so that it reached my ears before becoming public knowledge."

"It will be public, soon," Scrimgeour warned.

"Hopefully after he has made a sudden and daring escape," Arthur said evenly. "Making it a hopeful possibility that He Who May Not Be Named (Without Laughing) will contact Peter." He paused. "I think the rest is obvious. What comes next is betrayal. Peter betrays him. Or us."

"Which is it?" Sirius asked.

Draco snorted, "'e's bettin' 'is life it's the Dork Lord."

"I will be honest, for once," Rita Skeeter said amid the laughter, "That was a misprint. I just couldn't bring myself to correct it."

* * *

Arthur Weasley knocked at the door of the small house. The word, hovel, came to Draco's mind. Arthur knocked a second time.

"Peter, it's me, Arthur. We need to talk." He paused. "I had to reveal that you were my spy."

It took almost a full minute. The door slowly opened. A fearful man looked out, his wand in front of him.

"A-Arthur," Peter said with a wary grin. "O-Oh, H-Hello Sirius." His eyes widened at the third figure he saw. Then he frowned. He clearly wanted to know why a reporter was present.

"Tell him that I'm here as well," Draco said in his fanciest voice, which sounded harsh because of the changes to his body.

"We've brought Draco, as well," Arthur said. "He's invisible. We'll explain once we're inside." He turned to Sirius Black. "Could you stand guard? I think some of the Aurors are . . . worried."

Sirius nodded. "Remind him he owes Draco an apology. A big one."

"I'll see he does," Rita assured him. "If he doesn't, I'll make sure they hang him anyway." She smiled to Pettigrew. "I think we have time for a private conversation. Off the record, of course."

Peter Pettigrew led them inside to a small one room cottage that was much nicer than it seemed from the outside. He smiled when Arthur Weasley immediately cast a silencing spell. Then he let out a shout when Draco removed the invisibility cloak. Rita commented that she should have brought her photographer.

Recovering quickly, Peter asked if anyone wanted some tea. It helped calm his nerves. He poured four cups, passed them around, then smiled.

"You told everyone that I was your spy?" His was a hopeful tone.

"No," Arthur said evenly, "Besides these two, I only told the Minister, the Head of the Aurors, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Sirius Black's fiancé. Half of them know I was lying." As Pettigrew began to cringe, Arthur added, "I am planning on making a general announcement, as soon as you betray your master."

"He hasn't contacted me. He doesn't trust me."

"Will he trust you after you make a miraculous escape from the Aurors who have you surrounded?"

Fear mixed in with the hope. "He might."

"Can you contact, say, Draco, and let him know where you end up? Without letting anyone else know?"

"Oh, yes. Severus showed me how, once he helped me out . . ." He looked at Rita. "Um, yes."

"Oh, that's right," Rita said gleefully. "Severus Snape was also a spy." She frowned. "But that came out after the Battle At Hogwarts."

"To be honest, Miss Skeeter," Draco drawled, something he seemed able to do better as a half-dragon, "that fact came out just before the battle."

"We didn't have time for an early edition," Rita said testily. She turned to Peter. "And don't worry, little man. I'll be singing your praises so highly they'll even consider making you the next Minister instead of Arty."

"I won't be Minister," Arthur said, angrily.

"You'd be perfect," Peter said suddenly. "Especially with . . . the Dork Lord gone. " (Draco smirked at Rita. Everyone had read that article.) "Everyone trusts you. Even I know that. And all you really do is delegate everything. As long as you choose the right people . . ." He was grinning. "I'll agree to help. Only if you agree to be Minister."

"Clever man," Rita said with a malicious grin. "And he'd have to give you a nice comfy post." She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you can survive long with me watching for any excuse to pounce?"

Peter was still smiling. "Yes, I do. Examine the records from my former position. Everything in order. Everything proper. And since you're in on this I'll be honest. The only thing I ever did that was against my position was to vouch for Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch, Junior after they attacked the Longbottoms."

His smile dropped.

"And one other." He was looking at Draco now. "I wrote that letter in an honest effort to help you. I didn't know . . . I didn't believe it . . . about the Chamber of Secrets." His voice became severe. "And I never dreamed that the muggles would have a place like Saint Brutus." He lowered his eyes. "I'll help. And I won't hold you to ANY of your promises."

Draco applauded. "That was wonderful. Completely believable."

"I practice," Peter said with a smile, "but I did mean that part about Saint Brutus. But for Crouch as Minister, I may even have turned myself in. I know I told myself that at one point." He turned to Arthur. "Unless you need to tell me or ask me anything, I think the only business remaining is my daring escape."

Arthur seemed about to laugh. "The only other person who knows I lied about you is waiting at the rendevous point. You can apparate away from there. His purpose is to make sure you are not noticed while you are there." He handed over a Galleon. "Here's your portkey."

"And where am I going?" Peter asked as he took the gold coin.

"Saint Mungo's"

"Saint Mungo's?"

Peter Pettigrew politely vanished.

* * *

Rita Skeeter owned the front page for the next week. Peter Pettigrew had made a daring escape despite being surrounded by Aurors and under wards to prevent apparation. It was followed by the serious revelation that Arthur Weasley's incompetent interference was responsible. What followed was blame shifting and wild rumours about what the escaped criminal was doing. The shining moment came early. Arthur Weasley publically took responsibility for what happened and for all subsequent events.

* * *

It was already April when Draco received word. He would be going to the United States. A place called Arizona. The word was that Peter had made contact. He needed to be close when the final call came in. It was almost funny. The man they couldn't find was about to tell them where he was.

The night before he was to leave, he had one last visitor. Theodore Nott. He came in quietly and whispered a question. Could they talk?

"'Mione's been given 'er own apartment. Freddie ain't 'ere no more."

"That's a relief. Next, she'll be taking him to classes with her."

"Whot you want?"

Theodore Nott was rarely so unsure of himself. Even if he had doubts about what he was doing, he would always keep it hidden. Now he seemed nervous.

"I think Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had a falling out. He's seeing Luna Lovegood."

Draco barked a laugh. Theo and a Weasley. "An' you're askin' me for advice?"

"Yes. No." Theo sat down. "It always helps me to talk to someone when I'm like this. And you're the only one who won't laugh at me."

"I already did."

Theo smiled. "I stand corrected." He held up his hand before Draco could comment. "I sit corrected." They shared grins. "It's like this. Your father was Slytherin. How did he . . ."

Draco thought about what he was being asked. His father was older than his mother. They met when he was a prefect and she was a first year being harassed by some other Slytherins. He won her love by discovering how to love.

"He tried." That was all Draco could think of. He remembered the dream. Lucius Malfoy saying, 'love isn't I love you and you love me. Love is we love each other.' He remembered, from his dream, the look that Lucius gave Lily when she appeared on the staircase.

"That's all? Try?" Theo asked.

"Dad didn't love Mum when they met. He did love her when she agreed to marry him." He paused in thought again. "Theo, could you do me a favour." He held up his left hand, the one with five claws instead of fingernails. "I need to write a letter."

Theodore Nott left, to return shortly with parchment and quill. He began to write as Draco dictated. He stopped after two sentences and Draco's third comment of 'no, not that' to suggest a rough draft. What he wanted to say. Then they would put it together so it was readable.

Two hours later, Theo finished writing a letter which would have taken anyone else five minutes. He read it back to Draco.

"_Cassy_." He looked up. "Shouldn't it at least be 'Dear Cassy'?"

"Ain't a love letter," Draco sneered.

"I believe you." He began to read. "_Dawn is coming soon and with it comes new hope. I go to meet my adversary for one final meeting. Should I fail nought else will matter. If I succeed, there is where the problem lies. I have changed. I fear permanently. Should I survive, I will come, but I am afraid for what the future may hold."_ Theo looked up. "I signed it, 'Draco'." He showed it to Draco. "It's not much of a letter."

"That's not the point. The point is that I'm sending a letter."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"Naw, she'll hate me. Unless I die."

"Then why send it."

Draco sneered again. "Because I could die. Look, he killed me twice and third time's a charm. I won't have some miracle resurrection next time."

The thought occurred to both of them at the same time. The horcuxes. It wouldn't be a miracle but it could mean a resurrection.

The matter taken care of, Draco had one more question. About Potter and Luna. Theo laughed.

"This is how it was told to me by the only witness, your friend Euan. You do remember how Luna Lovegood always goes on about those fantasy creatures of hers? She was looking at some Mistletoe when Potter asked her what she was doing. She said she was looking for nargles but there didn't seem to be any. Potter suggested, tongue firmly in cheek, that they might be too small and that she should use an enlargement charm."

Draco barked a laugh. It faded when he saw his friend's serious look. "You don't mean . . ."

Theo nodded his head. "She cast the spell on a bubble of air, then cast it again. They saw something. When she cast it a third time . . ." his smile said ir all.

"Nargles are real?" Draco wondered if that meant those other creatures she talked about could be real as well.

"Very," Theo told him. "And that's when the story became interesting. Luna was telling Potter that he should take the credit for the discovery. Potter put his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop talking. He finally interrupted her and said they should share the credit. She thanked him and put her arms around his neck." Theo was trying to control his laughter. "Potter said, 'Luna'. Then she says, 'of course, I'll marry you'. Then she kissed him."

"He asked her to marry him?" That sounded too strange even for Draco.

"I doubt it, but after she kissed him, she told him she would have to graduate first unless he was in a hurry. In that case they could get married on her birthday. Then she kissed him again. Euan claims that Potter didn't try to stop her. He did say that after they kissed, Potter asked, 'When's your birthday?'"

Draco said the only thing he could think of. "That must have been some kiss."

"The official word is that Potter's going to finish his Auror training first. His Mum insisted."

"How did Ginny take the news?"

Theo grinned. "She laughed harder than you did."


	16. Conclusion

A/N: We are near the end. Only the epilogue to go. My thanks to all the readers. My thanks to the reviewers as well. A special thanks to Asj Johnson for catching all of those errors. It's a lot easier to read the story without them.

**Conclusion**

"Comfortable?" Andrew Givens asked.

"Yeah," Draco lied. After the latest incident, he could barely sit in a human fashion. His back was too stiff to bend. The tail didn't help much but it did wonders for his balance when he was standing. Now he was fully reclined. He would need to roll over before he could stand up. The plane had to take off first.

"How'd you arrange a private jet?"

"My new position has several perks. And having Kingsley as my department head gives me plenty of pull."

Draco nodded, or would have if he could. Kingsley Shacklebolt had explained to Draco about that night at the Ministry. Givens walked through the wards as though they weren't there. He cornered the first Auror he met and demanded to speak to whoever was in charge. Then he showed them his badge. A muggle badge. The Auror, too surprised to refuse, summoned Kingsley at once.

The conversation was one that Kingsley would never forget. Givens insisted that he had authority to investigate as muggles were involved. Any actions taken against him would be a violation of the law. "Shall I quote the rule book for you?" Givens asked him. When Kingsley demurred, Givens demanded to know what law exempted wizards.

It turned out that having a muggle detective involved in the investigation made the situation easier to resolve. In a conversation during a late meal, Andrew Givens revealed his meeting with the French Minister. Both men frowned when they understood that England had no such department. Two weeks later, Given's boss informed him that he had a meeting at No. 10 Downing Street.

The Prime Minister agreed with Minister Fudge that the person in charge should be a wizard because he would have the means to communicate with both the Ministry of Magic and CID. That was why Givens was the number two man in the new Department of Magic/Muggle Cooperation. Givens was also, for official purposes, listed as an Auror of command rank.

Rita Skeeter used the opportunity of the long trip (by wizard standards) to interview Givens. The Daily Prophet was going to make Draco's former parole officer the best known muggle in the wizarding world.

Sirius Black was sitting with his fiancé, Evelyn Brown. He was suggesting a June wedding as they were always popular. They were discussing where to go for their honeymoon. Dean McCudgeon made it a point to suggest New England. Because they would both be teachers when they returned to Hogwarts in September, they could spend some time looking at how an American school was run.

The last member of the group was Severus Snape. His main concern was how well the school would fare in his absence. Draco suggested that they would find out exactly how much they needed him. If they didn't need him as headmaster, he could give Sirius the position and take the man's place as DADA professor. Uncle Severus admitted that he liked the second half of that idea.

Finally, the plane landed in Phoenix, Arizona. Two American agents boarded the plane, freezing in place as they spied Draco. The only positive part of the transformations was that he was now a head taller than any of the humans on board. He couldn't help himself when he saw the fearful looks the two men gave him.

"Wotcha, I'm here to learn basketball."

One man managed to smile. "The Suns would win every game with you on the team."

The other man stared in disbelief that his partner made a joke.

* * *

A simple charm and a private escort guaranteed that no one would notice Draco leaving the airport. As a safety precaution, all security cameras were disabled along the path of their exit. The reason given was national security. One of the escorts assured their British counterparts that it was the reason, not an excuse.

Their transportation was a custom bus. There was an open area for Draco to stand. The Americans had made good use of their advanced information. They also informed their guests that it gave them mobility, once they found out where they needed to go. For now, they would tour the city, unless anyone had a specific request.

After the tour came the wait. For the summons. To find out if Peter Pettigrew would keep to his agreement. The answer came on the third day.

Draco's arm began to burn. With difficulty, he held his wand to the Dark Mark. Peter's voice was heard in his head. He gave a muggle address. Draco repeated it out loud. A Hotel. The tenth floor. They were no more than five miles away. Draco set the wand down on a chair. He would not need it. He prepared himself. Everyone else was ready to follow his lead. He took the curious step and apparated to the location that Peter had given him.

* * *

Draco appeared in the middle of the room, on top of a table. It shattered from his weight and he dropped to the floor with a loud boom. Six others apparated into the room before he landed.

Curses began to fly at once. Three Death Eaters were immobilized before they could draw their wands. One aimed a killing curse directly at Draco. Draco screamed. The spell, and its caster, vanished in the flames. Someone behind Draco cast AGUAMENTI to put out the fire.

Voldemort was the only one to succeed in casting any spells. One hit Sirius Black, throwing him into the corner. Had it thrown him straight back, he would have crashed through the window, The Dark Lord pointed the elder wand at the closest person, one of the Americans. A green glow appeared. It faded at once when Draco yelled, "ACCIO WAND". The wand forced itself from the hand that held it and flew to its rightful owner. Draco grasped it and pointed it at the Dark Lord. He shouted his own curse. "IMPERIO."

"Do nothing," Draco said as the curse took effect. Voldemort stood in place. Draco turned to the one person unharmed by the assault. "Thank you, Peter."

"A debt repaid, Draco," the man answered, giving his former master a smirk. He was helping Sirius to his feet. An American witch was already examining the man for injuries.

The three surviving Death Eaters were taken from the room by the other American wizards and witches who came in from the hallway. Those that remained were doing damage control. In only fifteen minutes from Draco's arrival, no muggle knew that anything had happened. The exception was the couple in the room below. All they knew though was that the ceiling had buckled for this reason or that and they had the presidential suite for the remainder of their stay, including free room service.

Draco reached into the pocket of his special robes and pulled out the ring with the black stone. He knew that Voldemort recognized it. He turned the stone in his hand three times. Next to the Dark Lord, Professor Adrem appeared. She smiled at him.

"Remember. The wording needs to be exact. I'll correct you if you make any mistakes."

"And I'll give you Holy Hell for getting it wrong," Lily Malfoy said from behind him. He could her Albus Dumbledore chuckling.

"Merlin's Beard," Sirius said in disbelief. The oath was echoed by others causing Draco to look around. Everyone could see the dead. Uncle Severus could only stare at his old friends. Draco grinned and turned to look at Voldemort. It was time for his revenge.

"Tom Riddle, you are forever forbidden from harming another human being or causing harm to come to them. You are forbidden to use magic for any reason. You must tell the truth in all things. You may not withhold the truth in order to deceive another person. You must answer any question asked of you. You must give as complete an answer as possible. You must always introduce yourself by your given name."

"Don't forget his feelings," Professor Adrem reminded him.

"He has feelings?" Sirius asked.

"So does a rabid Jarvey," Peter told him.

Draco smiled at the banter. He knew the man he was facing was furious. "You must always be polite. You must never show anger, hate or prejudice to anyone. You must be respectful of others."

"That should work, Draco," Alastor Moody said. "Give him the orders and we should be done."

Draco smiled again to show he understood. "First, you will tell us the locations of all the Horcruxes that you have made. You will tell us what they are. You will tell us what protections are on them and how we may circumvent them. Second, you will submit to an interview with Rita Skeeter for the biography she wishes to write about your life. Once she tells you she is finished, you are free to do whatever you want to with your life as long as you do not violate any of the rules I have set down. Do you understand?"

The answer came in a surprisingly mild tone. "I do, Mister Malfoy."

* * *

It took almost two full weeks. Tom Riddle told Draco where all six horcruxes were that he had made. That took less than an hour. With help, Draco had recovered all of them over the next four days. In the meantime, Rita was in the bedroom asking Tom any questions she could think of. Evelyn Brown was with her, just in case there were problems. Often, that meant that Sirius was there as well. As the interview continued, Draco tried to figure out how to destroy each Horcrux without destroying the piece of his soul that lodged within. Tom Riddle had no intention of doing such a thing and had never bothered figuring out how.

Lucius Malfoy had the answer. Draco had called him, and the others, out of desperation. He reminded Draco that he had the means to summon all the dead. Find out who in the past had discovered how to make them. Surely there was someone who wanted to reverse the process. Draco interrupted the interview to ask about the source of the information. Rita had already asked and gave him the name of the person that Tom had taken the notes from.

Before Draco began his task, Lily Malfoy had a request to make. That they not be summoned anymore.

"It's time, Draco. We've given everyone their chance to say goodbye."

"Mum," Draco paused, "When I get back. Would you like to meet Cassy?"

Lily smiled at him. A sad smile. Lucius had it on his face as he put his arm around his wife. Albus and Alastor stood behind them.

"Do you know why it hurts us to be here, Draco?" Lily asked softly. "It's because you are alive."

Lucius nodded his head. "We have our own paths to take, son. Seeing you reminds us of what we can no longer have."

"Is it my turn?" Albus asked as the couple became silent. The remark served its purpose and lightened the serious moment. "Then I'll tell you what I've told the others. Don't forget to live your life just because there is something afterward. Otherwise, death will become a hardship." He added quietly, "it's your turn Alastor."

"Yeah," Moody grumbled. He gave a mock glare at the former headmaster then turned to Draco with a smile. "Like Albus said, live a full life. We'll talk later." He gave one of his conspiratorial smiles. "And the longer you live, the more we'll have to talk about."

"Talk to Jack," Professor Adrem said. Asked, really. "He needs a friend. Y'all can best help the dead by helpin' the living."

"Right, We'll be mates," he promised.

Lucius Malfoy was the last one to speak. "Make yourself a man your son would be proud of."

Draco smiled. A tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes as he turned the stone in his hand.

"Mum, Dad," he said quietly. "I love you."

Uncle Severus put his hand on the boy's shoulder as he walked up.

"A wonderful gift. Being able to say goodbye. Thank you, Draco."

* * *

Draco had not finished with the Resurrection Stone. He now had a purpose. He turned it three times in his hand and spoke a name. A man appeared in the room.

That man did not know how to reverse the process but he did have a name. That person also had a name. The next had two other names. The first of those laughed and refused to help. The second, a woman, did not know how, but she knew someone who did. Someone whose notes she had. She was trying to do to her husband what Draco was trying to do for himself. She admitted that her husband killed her when he found out. Fortunately, he never found her records, thus letting Draco find her. She thanked him for making her death easier.

It was an old man who was summoned. He smiled and told him the solution was simple. The most important part was that Draco must want the pieces of his soul reunited. The difficult part was to release the soul without destroying the vessel. He needed a proper separation charm.

Draco was surprised. The notes he was told about said a suppuration charm, although those were usually curses. The man laughed. He said it must be his poor handwriting and ravages of time. He told Draco the spell he had used on his son. It released the piece of his son's soul from the chalice it was in. Regretfully, his son would not renounce his evil and accept that part of him again. It passed into nothingness, taking his son's life with it.

Draco held the first Horcrux to his chest with his right arm. It was a picture of a young blond girl in a wooden frame. It had the words, Minnis, age 7, written in one corner. He cast the spell with the elder wand.

Peter Pettigrew, watching along with Severus and one of the American Aurors, was the one to comment. Draco was glowing. A golden glow. When it faded, Peter announced that it clearly had worked. The dragon was more human than it had been only minutes before.

Draco smiled inwardly as he sat the framed picture back on the table. It felt right that the picture would remain. He picked up the second Horcrux, nestled it under his arm and repeated the incantation. He repeated the process four more times. Setting the last piece down, a coffee mug that had THIMK written on it, he looked at his human hand.

Draco laughed. It was such a relief. He then conjured a mirror and looked at himself and the now baggy robes. "I need new clothes," he said cheerfully.

That had been the eighth day. On the ninth day, he dressed himself in jeans and trainers. He wore a pullover with the logo of the Phoenix Suns. And he looked at his right arm.

"Uncle Severus," he asked as he came out of his room and into the suite where Tom Riddle was staying. "Are there any spells for regrowing . . . hands?"

"No, not that it would . . ."

"Would?"

Severus Snape smiled. Draco had the Elder Wand. A wand powerful enough to compel hundreds of people to leave Hogwarts. The Dark Lord, perhaps, did not cast a spell but cast his intention. If Draco cast his intent, it might work. If it didn't, he was no worse off.

"Intent," Draco said, more to himself. He held up his stump. Holding the wand carefully, he tried to picture exactly what he wanted. His hand regrown. Holding that thought firmly, he flicked his wand. The second he did so, he had a second thought. He remembered someone telling him how much it hurt to regrow bones with Skelli-Gro.

"Uncle, I think this is going to hurt."

Severus Snape cast the silencing charm just before Draco started to scream.

Two days later, Draco was smiling once again. He was recovered from his ordeal, which was successful. He tried holding the wand in his right hand but it had been too long. He was now, according to the American Auror, a southpaw. He had also finished his second attempt at a new spell. His right arm, visible because of the short sleeves of the shirt he was wearing, was missing a certain tattoo. Peter was already rolling up his sleeve as Draco commented that it hurt no more coming off than it did when it was put on.

Severus watched with amusement as Draco cast the same spell on Peter's arm. The man was laughing like a child as the Dark Mark faded away. He, himself, made it a point to be stoic as Draco performed the same service for him.

Sirius Black, watching with amusement, suggested they celebrate. Severus suggested they wait until Rita was finished with her interview. Draco said it was going to be one big book.

The following day, the twelfth since Draco claimed his wand, Rita announced to the group, shortly before noon, that she was finally done. Tom Riddle asked, politely, if he was now free to do as he choose, given the limitations put on him. Draco, strumming a guitar, smiled and told him yes.

"In that case, I would like some privacy for a while. If no one objects."

"We go home," Draco said cheerfully as Tom retreated to the bedroom of the suite..

"And where is home?" Sirius asked. "For you, Draco. Malfoy Manor? Hogwarts? You still have your own room at Grimauld Place."

Draco frowned. He was thinking of a small apartment with a portable television on top of a small bookcase. He shrugged and began singing.

_I've got a smile on my face, I've got four walls around me_

_The sun in the sky the water surrounds me_

_I'll win now but sometimes I lose_

_I've been battered but I'll never bruise, it's not so bad_

His song was interrupted by the sound of several popping noises in the bedroom. The door opened and one of the Americans came out. He demanded to know why no one was watching the man.

"Did he hurt anyone when he jumped?" Draco asked casually.

All eyes were on him.

"Whot?"

"You knew he'd kill himself." Evelyn Brown was glaring at him. "You planned this, you little bastard."

"Yes," Draco said firmly. "I'm not completely heartless, you know."

"HEARTLESS?"

"Evelyn," a voice said softly. Had it been anyone but Severus, the tone would have had no effect. Because it was him, it made Professor Brown pause.

"You heard from the man himself the things he had done. Do you honestly believe he could learn to accept a life that was, as Draco phrased it to me, all goodness and light? For him, it would have been a horror worse than that of an innocent man spending his life in Azkaban."

"Nice words," Draco said, "but I must be honest. I gave him the chance to live but I knew he wouldn't accept it. I merely arranged things so that the man, so afraid of death, would take his own life." Draco smiled. "I love irony."

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_

_And it's all your state of mind_

_At the end of the day, you've just got to say_

_It's all right._

* * *

Draco was surprised when he was told of their final destination. They would be returning to Hogwarts. He dared to ask why. Uncle Severus answered the question while Dean McCudgeon poured them tea. They had finished a tour of her school and were now settled in her office.

"I insisted," the headmaster said in an even tone. "I've planned a celebration for you. Because of my position, I only have to give the order," he smiled, "provided it is done at the school. It's also the easiest place to gather everyone."

"Everyone?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Cassandra will be there," Severus told him. "And other muggles. Professor Flitwick is altering the wards so there will be no problem."

"You mean . . ."

Dean McCudgeon laughed at the hopeful tone in Draco's voice. "I think this will be the largest group of muggles to be at your school at any one time, Severus."

"I fear they will become commonplace." Professor Snape sipped at his tea. "As I'm convincing Draco to stay, I will have to allow visiting privileges. And I've been thinking of making a permanent change to the rules. I'm sure the families of muggleborns will want to visit the school. I can't very well limit it to one family, after all."

Draco was surprised. "Visiting? You mean Janice and Mick?"

"Since you will be staying."

"Cassandra?"

"You'll have your own apartment. Close to Hermione Weasley's, I expect. Large enough for a family. You will be staying?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Thank you Draco."

* * *

Uncle Severus held the door open to the coach. Draco stepped in and sat down. When they were both inside and seated, it left the train station for the trip to the school.

After the short trip, he alighted and looked at the school. It had been completely restored. Glancing around, he looked out at the grounds. Everything seemed normal. Then he heard the bark. Turning toward the pitch, he saw Grawpina gliding though the air. Aware that she was larger now, she landed some ten feet away before running into him and knocking him down. Several minutes were spent while Draco managed to satisfy her that he was back.

Partly disheveled, he managed to climb the steps and open the main doors. He looked to his right and saw the doors to the Great Hall were closed. Uncle Severus nodded his head when Draco turned.

"They're waiting. Try to act surprised."

The doors opened as he came close. It was Randall. The boy looked up in surprise, then smiled. He turned around and shouted that they were here. He pushed one door open all the way. Justin appeared and grabbed the other door, opening it as well.

Draco walked in.

Everyone was standing . Looking in his direction. The exception was one young girl who was running across the hall. She was shouting, "DRAGON." He knelt in time to grab Cheryl into a hug.

It was the first hug. Janice and Mick were next. And a young boy in a kilt who said he was Andrew. Andrew wanted to know why he didn't look like the other dragons. Draco told him it was because he was adopted. Draco noticed with amusement that Andrew had a Scottish burr to his voice. That told where his family had been hiding.

The boy introduced him to Big Andrew and Givens embarrassed Draco by hugging him as well. Behind him was Dudley, in police cadet uniform. While they shook hands, he mentioned that he was an intern at CID. He had a guaranteed position once he finished his schooling. He then introduced his fiancé, Mahrisa, explaining that they had agreed that they finish college first. She also gave him a hug.

As he made his way through the hall, others came up to greet him. Another young man. Not an Andrew but an Andrews. Jack was followed by his family. The Weasleys accosted him. Then the teachers. Most of the students of the school. Kingsley, Tonks and several others from the Ministry.

Luna was there, with Potter in tow. She hugged him, and whispered that if he didn't shake Harry's hand she would infest his hair with nargles.

He reached the far end, where the teachers table would have been had not it, and the rest of the tables, been placed against the walls and laden with food.

Arthur Weasley was standing there. Just behind him was Peter Pettigrew. Peter explained that he was the new Deputy Minister. He then suggested that Draco stand next to the Minister for the official photo. Draco looked up at Arthur.

"They did it?"

"Regretfully, yes. And I'll tell you. The hours are terrible."

Peter interrupted to add, "that's only because you're actually doing the work."

Arthur smiled, then gestured to Draco to stand at his right. The photographer set up his camera and took their picture for the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter came up and said they could talk later if he wanted. She already wrote the article and he gave a wonderful interview. She wouldn't tell him what he said.

"Let it be a surprise." She smiled at him. "There is one more thing. I believe you're supposed to rule the world. How do you intend to do that?"

Draco grinned. The hall was growing silent as word passed about Rita's question. Once there was complete quiet, Draco spoke in a loud voice. "I am to rule the world. And this is my rule. The next time you have a Dark Lord, you're on your own. I've had my fill with this one."

He smiled. To rule had two meanings. To be in charge. To make a ruling. He chose the second definition.

"You'll want to go back there," Arthur told him, pointing to the door at the back of the hall. "There are still some people you want to meet."

Draco headed toward the room he had entered long ago as a tournament champion. Sirius Black opened the door, wanting to know why Draco knocked. Evelyn laughed and said he was trying to put it off. She pulled him in. The first person he saw in the room was Hermione, holding Freddie in her arms. Madame Pomfrey was next to her. He turned his eyes to see Theodore Nott (with Ginny Weasley) and Kreacher standing on either side of the person he was looking for. She was sitting in a very comfortable chair. A baby was in her arms.

"He's sleeping," Cassy said as she looked up. "Do you want to hold him?"

Draco knelt and carefully took the babe into his arms. "So small."

"It won't last," Cassy said with a light laugh. "He has a name. I think you'll approve."

"If I don't like it, I'll call him 'hey'."

Cassy gave him a mock frown.

"I talked to everyone, I think. I named him after the two most important men in your life." She was grinning as she whispered to the baby, "Alastor Kreacher Malfoy, this is your father."

Draco was grinning as the house elf turned his eyes to the floor in extreme embarrassment.

"Al," Draco said softly, "If you even become half the man that your Uncle Kreacher is, I will be so proud of you."

"Draco," Cassy said in surprise. "Your hand."

"Yeah, I found it."


	17. Epilogue

_A/N: A final thank you to everyone. Until the next time._

**Epilogue**

June found Draco in the Great Hall again. He was one of the ushers. Severus Snape was the best man. Evelyn Brown became Evelyn Black.

Two years later, shortly after Draco graduated, (The headmaster insisted he take his sixth year, first), he was an usher again. This time, Sirius Black was the best man. Tonks changed her last name to Snape. The headmaster admitted that she finally wore him down.

Four years later, there was another wedding. This time in London. Again, Draco was an usher. Dudley gave his last name to Mahrisa. Both their mothers cried. Alastor Malfoy carried the wedding rings down the aisle, and four year old Minerva Malfoy was the flower girl.

The following week, he finally had the chance to be best man. Ginevra Weasley changed her last name to Nott.

* * *

It was September first. Kings Cross Station. Harry Potter and his wife Luna were escorting their sons to the platform. Argus asked, politely, if he could board the train to meet his friends. William frowned as he was left behind.

"Ready for an adventure, Billy?' Harry asked.

"I'm scared, Dad. I heard all those stories from Argus."

"That was Argus," Luna assured her son. "You're going to live your own life."

"But he met his best friend first thing, Mum. So did you."

"I didn't," Harry said. "I came with my friends." He smiled. "That doesn't help, does it?"

"Not really."

"Try this. Wait until the last minute, then look for a compartment with other first years. Or rush on board and find a compartment and let others find you."

"Dad," William said in an annoyed tone.

"Then try this. Ask yourself what Draco Malfoy would do." He paused. "Well, what do you think he would do?"

"He'd make a friend, just like that."

William looked around, and not to far. A few feet away, another boy was staring at the Hogwarts express, telling his mother it looked great. William glanced at his parents then stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Bill Potter. Are you a first year, too?"

The boy smiled back. He was muggleborn. All of this was new. Harry helped by introducing himself and Luna to the mother. In that minute, William Potter made his first friend.

A few feet away, another first year was looking around nervously. "Dad?"

"Draco?" Euan Abercrombie asked.

"I'm really going?"

"I think you are."

"I wish Mum were here."

"Not enough room. And she'd scare everyone here if she did show up."

Draco laughed, relaxing a little. He looked up and noticed two girls his age looking at him.

"Sorry," the black haired girl said with a light blush. "I heard . . . um."

Euan laughed.. "And you want to know why?"

Alice Longbottom introduced herself, and her friend Ellen McCormack.

"I'm Draco Abercrombie." He paused, looking nervous again. "Mum's a dragon."

"Dragon?" both girls asked.

"I'm a Weredragon," he admitted.

"You turn into a dragon during the full moon?" Ellen asked.

"That's werewolves," Draco said with a small laugh. "I don't have to change."

"But you can?"

"Whenever I want." He paused. "As long as there's enough room." He paused again, giving a shy smile. "I'm a bit bigger as a dragon."

"You'll have time to show them once you get to school, Draco," Euan told his son, knowing what the girls were going to ask. "I think it's time you boarded the train."

"Would you like to get a compartment with us?" Alice asked.

As she asked, two older girls walked past them. One of them, the fourteen year old, was saying, "Yes, my grandfather is Minister for Magic. Would you like to know my name or just call me Miss Minister's granddaughter?"

"Vicky," the other girl said, "that was priceless. What did he say to that?"

"I have no idea, Minnie. I walked away from him before he could answer."

"Just remember. I'm head girl. If he ever shows up at the school, let me know." She smirked, extending it to the blond boy walking up to her. "Regulus, what did you do now?"

"Whot you mean? Din't do nuffin." He pointed to some boys behind him. "They din't believe me that I was 'posed to be in Ravenclaw wit' you two."

Minerva rolled her eyes as Vicky laughed. "You know that story's not true. And your accent is terrible."

"I's true," Regulus insisted as they rejoined his housemates. "The 'at tol' me all I 'ad to do was spell Ravenclaw , an' I did. R.A.V.E.N.C.L.A. An' it said I was wrong. E'ryone knows dubba-you ain't even a real letter."

The girls kept walking. Victoria Weasley was laughing.

"I can't believe he still has people believing that story."

They stopped as a third year girl walked up to them. "Minnie, family time. Lucius is getting on the train." She looked past them. "Is Regulus still using that stupid accent?"

"Don't say that in front of Dad," Minerva laughed. "I'll get him. Tell Mum We'll be there in a minute." She turned to Victoria. "See you at school." She nodded toward the front of the train were she had to sit with the prefects.

As Minerva walked back to her brother, two boys walked past with their parents, briefly saying hello to her and their cousin.

"Here's a good car," Theodore Nott said. "Thomas, Thaddeus, be on your best behavior."

"It will confuse everyone," Ginny assured the twins. She had often told her husband that they should have named them Fred and George.

"Dad," Thomas asked. "Grandmother Narcissa insisted we should try for Slytherin."

"And Grandmother Molly," Thaddeus continued, "told us that Gryffindor is the best house."

Ginny smirked. "Your godmother Luna told me that both of you are smart enough for Ravenclaw."

William Lestrange walked up to say hello. He added his opinion that if they really wanted to work hard, there was plenty of room in Hufflepuff. Of course, the second year noted, he was following in the family tradition.

"If you're not sure," William added. "You could do what Dad told me I should do. Put myself in Draco Malfoy's position."

The twins nodded, saying that was good advice. They would trust the Sorting Hat.

As the three boarded the train, Minerva and Regulus walked past them toward where the clan was gathered. They passed a young girl talking to her older brother. "Orion, I'm worried. You, know. Mum and Dad."

The third year laughed. "I know, Walburga. They've been teaching at the school for just about forever. Don't worry about them. You'll be in the dorms. That means they can't hover over you."

"But they're still our parents."

Orion laughed again. "And they're teachers. Once you're there as a student, you'll find out the truth. All of the teachers will act like parents. Anything you want to keep secret, you'll now have to keep secret from twenty people instead of two."

Walburga groaned. Orion gave her a quick hug.

"Do what Regulus (our brother, not the other one) told me when I was a first year. Just try to imagine what Draco Malfoy would do."

Walburga smiled. "Be the best me I can."

"And if you remember that, no one will ever know you're hiding anything."

"Like those fireworks," Walburga said with a wide grin.

"That's my sister."

As they boarded the train, a woman and her son walked past.

"Mum, what if no one lets me join them?" His hair changed from blond to brown as he walked past a brown-haired girl.

"Don't be silly Octavian. Just because your father is the Headmaster doesn't mean that no one will like you. After all, your mother is also an accomplished Auror."

His hair changed to black as he passed a black haired man.

"Remember what your father said. Just ask yourself how Draco Malfoy would approach the situation."

"With firmness and resolve," the bald, dark skinned boy said as Kingsley Shacklebolt came up to greet them.

Arthur Weasley smiled from several feet away, his Deputy Minister next to him.

"It's a big difference from twenty years ago, Peter," Arthur said.

"And you didn't want the position," Peter reminded him.

"That's Draco Malfoy for you. You never know where you'll end up once you've met him."

Peter grinned. "I went from Dark Lord toady to an esteemed member of the Ministry. I never expected that. And Rita knows what I mean. When the Daily Prophet fired her, her book wasn't even finished yet."

Arthur grinned. He knew what happened. Friends, especially Peter, came to her aid. Three years later, she had two successful books, published by her own company. The Sorcerous Times, the rival paper she had established, had enough subscribers to make it more a competitor of the Prophet than the Quibbler. And, to everyone's surprise, including Peter's, she agreed to change her last name to Pettigrew.

"You'll be here next year with Hanna?" Arthur asked

"Year after. Her birthday's in two days. She just misses the deadline."

"Right," Arthur said as he remembered. "Is she upset, yet."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I told her to do what Draco Malfoy would do. Since you can't change it, smile and make everyone believe that's how you wanted it to begin with."

Arthur smiled. "I took that advice when I took this position. I think it worked out."

He smiled and gave a nod to Draco as the man walked by on his way to meet his family. He commented to Peter that no one would know he was the richest man in wizarding Britain from the way he and his family dress.

Draco kissed Cassy's cheek and put his arm around Minerva's shoulders. "Regulus, you got the hang o' tha' accent yet."

"You're going Scottish, Dad."

"I'll take that as a no. Keep trying. You'll annoy everyone eventually." Draco shared a smile with Janice. "Now, there's not much time before the train leaves. Let's get down to business. Al, do you want the honours?"

"Right, Dad." He turned to the youngest of the crowd. "Lucius, are you ready?"

"Whot? Why's it you asking me?"

"Because I'm going on the train with you. I am the new assistant manager of the Weasley Wizarding Wonders, Hogsmeade branch. You're my first client." He shared a grin with his eleven year old brother. "Here's the question we've each been asked. You're going to school. Your entire life is about to change. You don't even know which house you'll end up in. What are you going to do about it?"

"That's it? That stupid question is what I've been worrying about."

"You still have to answer it. What are you going to do?"

Lucius sneered. "I'm a Malfoy," he drawled. "I'm going to do whatever I want."


End file.
